


Unconventional Love

by Dgray3994, Mystrye



Series: Unexpected Bonds [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Danneel Harris, Double Penetration, Drama, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 60,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: In a world where Omegas are extremely rare, Alphas usually give up searching for one, finding love, happiness, and families with Beta females. Alpha’s Jared & Jensen find an Omega in Vancouver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetaed so I own all mistakes. Also, I've taken some liberties with A/B/O dynamics to fit my little world. Please let me know what you think!!!

“Sky baby. Will you grab the guys at the end of the bar?” Jake the bartender asked as I slide between him and the counter. The area behind the bar was annoyingly thin while my hips were not. I smiled and nodded, immediately placing the order of onion rings in front of the cute couple on their first date and headed towards the other end of the bar. 

I pushed a lock of blue hair behind an ear and adjusted my glasses as I approached, a smile plastered on my face. Both men were tall but were leaning on the bar as they talked. One had a beanie pulled over his head but I caught a glimpse of hair poking out from under the hat. The other had a ball cap pulled low over his eyes. I caught just glimpses of their facial features and I smirked. 

This was Vancouver, a lot of things filmed in this area, so I caught on quick. While I didn't know who they were, they we're obviously trying not to be recognized. And that was fine, I'd play along. It was my job… 

Then it hit me and I stopped short, my hand gripping the counter to keep myself standing. Their scent hit me like a ton of bricks and it knocked the air from my lungs. Alphas. 

I glanced at the clock and swore. I was an hour late for my meds. 

“Sky!” I heard my name and vaguely acknowledged that Jake was telling me to get a move on. 

I took a deep breath to ground myself and immediately regretted it. I was an Omega and it was hell. First there were almost none of us left these days. Biology and evolution had decided that our traits weren't really crucial to the survival of the human species anymore and we'd become rarer and rarer. That being said, evolution took hundred of years to really work and our biology still affected us and Alphas. It made them aggressive, protective, and possessive. Which is why I spent a large portion of my paycheck every week on meds, lotions, shampoos, and other products to dull my scent and senses. And I was late for taking those pills. 

Just take their order then go take your damn pills, Skylar McKay!

With a smile plastered on my face, I finally made it to the end of the bar. Both men turned to face me and I wanted to melt. Fucking hell, they were gorgeous… “What can I get you gentlemen?” 

I was proud of how my voice came out. I didn't think it shook too much.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” The one in the ball cap spoke and I felt my insides flip flop. Fuck, was I already wet? Just by his voice and presence? What the hell, it's never this bad, even if I'm late for my pills.

A moment later I realized that they were staring at me. “I'm sorry what?” I asked.

“You okay? You look a little out of it?” The one in the beanie asked, concern on his handsome face.

I shook my head, trying not to stare at him… either of them. “No. No. I'm good. I'm sorry. What was your order?”

“Are you sure you're okay? You look pale.” Ball cap asked, his green eyes full of concern. I stared into those green eyes and felt it. A sharp pain in my stomach had me gripping the counter. 

“I... Excuse me. I'm sorry. I'll be right back to get your order.” I spun quickly, trying to get away to the back room as fast as I could. Fuck… I wasn't due for a heat any time soon, why was this happening now?

I didn't see Casey with a giant bucket of ice and water until I was colliding with her. The bucket tumbled from her arms and landed squarely on me. Ice cold water drenched me, freezing me to the bone instantly. I stood there behind the bar shivering and shaking for a long moment before I could make myself move. My tank top and jeans were soaked. Could this night get any worse?

Then their scent hit me again and I nearly doubled over in pain. The hands that touched me felt like fire and I startled, looking up into two pairs of eyes, one set hazel and the other green. Those eyes held a different look in them now. Lust filled those eyes alongside concern now and I swore. They knew.

Casey arrived a moment later with towels. I shook as I tried to take them from her but the two men took the towels and immediately wrapped me in them. “C'mon, Omega. Let's get you out of here and dried off.” Ball cap said.

“Omega?” I heard Casey's incredulous voice as the two men ushered me out of the main bar towards the back room. 

I stopped shivering as they got me out of the bar and to a small bench in the back room. Jake came running in a moment later. “Sky! What happened are you alright?”

I nodded and my teeth started to chatter again. Both Alphas had their attention turned to me immediately, hands touched the bare flesh of my arms and I warmed again. “Yea. I'm sorry. I… I think I need to go home. I'm sorry Jake. I… I missed my medication and…”

A knowing look flashed over Jake's face. “Oh. Right ok. Thank you guys for looking after her, but I'll have Casey take her home now.”

Both men stiffened. “We can…”

Jake interrupted. “I'm sorry. But the only reason you're here right now is because you know she's an Omega. And I know you Alphas. I'm not going to leave her alone with you two. I'm sorry. But I'm not.” I'd never seen Jake so confident. We got Alphas in the bar often and he was always the good Beta, never challenging them but gently pushing them to better behavior. Now he was straight up telling two Alphas what to do when an Omega was nearby. It was impressive. I'd have to remember to tell his partner Brian about it. He'd be so impressed. 

“It's okay, Jake…” I started. 

“It's not, Sky.” He asserted. “You don't know these guys and I'm not going to leave you with them. I promised your mom…”

“It's okay.” The man in the Beanie said in a voice that told me he was fighting his nature. “I… we get it. Um. My name is Jared. This is Jensen. We don't… want to cause any trouble for you or.. Sky, was it?” He turned his attention to me.

I couldn't breathe as I met his eyes. I could feel Jensen next to me, his whole body radiating the warmth of an Alpha. “Skylar.” I offered. 

“Skylar.” Jared smiled and I melted for a moment before another sharp pain ran through my stomach and to my core. I moaned at the pain and doubled over. They were so near that not touching them was painful, literally and it was making my sudden heat even more excruciating. 

“She's in heat.” Jensen said, speaking for the first time since we sat. His voice seems to waft over my skin and went straight to my core. I shifted a bit, desperate for some friction between my thighs. 

“Even more reason… look. She's a strong woman. Independent. When she's not in a haze like this she doesn't want an alpha who's going to claim her and keep her locked up. And she certainly doesn't want a random guy she just met. Please…” Jake argued, knowing that when it came to it, he wasn't strong enough to protect me from two Alphas over half a foot taller than him, but he was going to try his very best.

Jared took a breath and looked at me then at Jensen. “He is right, Jay. We… we should leave her to her friends.”

Jensen kept staring at me for a minute. He reached out and pushed a lock of my hair back behind an ear and trailed his finger down my jaw. “You're so beautiful…” he took a breath and forced himself to stand. “If… if you…” he sighed “can I give you my number?”

My hands shook as I fished my phone out of my pocket… it was damp but it didn't look like any water made it passed the case I kept it in. He took the phone from my trembling fingers and punched in his number. “If you ever… and I don't mean…. I just…”

Jared smiled. “It's presumptuous, obvious, and insane but… after… when you can think clearly if you want to, call us… anytime.” 

I nodded, shaking and wishing I had the strength to do anything more. Biology had me torn between feeling weak while also making me want to throw myself at them, either of them, both of them, and beg them to take me, claim me, knot me. “I… thank you, Al…” I stop myself before I could complete the word but they caught it. I know they did. “Jared. Jensen. Thank you.”

Jared clasped his hand on his friend’s shoulder and together they headed for the door. I kept my head down but caught them flash me one more glance before they left. 

\---

Casey had helped me home, half berating me the whole way about not telling her that I was an Omega. Not having much else to say on the matter, I kept quiet. Focusing instead on the effects of the heat. My panties were soaked from the whole ordeal and every time I thought of those two Alphas, Jared and Jensen, I just got wetter and my body ached for them.

Casey got me into my apartment and made sure I had food before heading back to the bar. She smiled at me as she headed out the door. “Hey maybe some of your scent rubbed off on me and I'll get laid tonight!” 

I rolled my eyes. “Someone should get something out of this.” I mumbled to myself before heading to shower. 

Under the bathroom sink I kept a lot of supplies for my heat. Soaps, shampoos, and in a nondescript black zip bag was a toy that I'd spent way too much money on. Designed to replicate an Alpha’s cock and knot, it helped reduce the symptoms of my heat until it faded. I owned two of these. One I kept in my bedside table and was a bit bigger while this one had a suction cup on it for the shower.

I'd mastered this over the years. I knew where in the shower to put it, how to angle my body, and with the hot water pouring over my body, I thought of those two Alphas from the bar. I came faster on the toy with thoughts of their hands on my body than I ever had before. Closing my eyes I imagined what it would be like to have an Alpha knot me, claim me. Almost 29 years old and I'd avoided Alphas like the plague. Id had sex hundreds of times but only with trusted Betas. Men who wouldn't try to control me. The few Alphas who I'd met and known what I was had tried to do just that. So I'd avoided finding an Alpha to call mine. 

But tonight as I bounced in that fake knot, panting and screaming as I gushed over it, knees buckling under me, I wanted those two Alphas from the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen are there when Sky needs them.  
> Smut. So much smut.

Most of my heats last a day or so and then I'm fine. As day four dawned and my body ached, I didn't know what else to do. I'd lost count of how many times I'd worked myself to orgasm on the fake knot. Most of my clothes had been discarded days ago except for a sweat soaked tank top that was plastered to my body. Delirious with lust and pain, I switched hands, still moving the toy in and out of my drenched cunt, and grabbed my phone. 

“Hello?” His voice came through the speaker of my phone and I whimpered. 

“Alpha…” Just hearing his voice was enough to relieve some of the ache while setting my blood on fire in different ways. 

“Skylar?” He responded, his voice immediately lowering as he recognized my voice and intent behind the single word I'd spoken. 

“I…” I gulped. “I'm sorry I shouldn't have called but…” I groaned as a wave of pain broke through the pleasure I was trying to focus on. 

“No no no, we said to call...” He spoke to someone else for a moment but I couldn't make out what he said. 

“My Alphas… I… need my Alphas…” I couldn't think. Everything was on fire. Everything hurt and I ached. I needed them. 

“We're here, Omega. Where are you? Do you want us to come to you?” It was Jared's voice now. I shivered at the sound of his voice. 

“Please... Alphas…” I whimpered and barely got out my address. 

“Okay, sweetheart. I'm gonna stay on the phone with you while Jensen drives.” Jared's voice was deliciously low. “Talk to me, Omega. What're you doing right now?”

I struggled to get words out, instead I moaned incoherently.

“No, baby. Use your words.” He said and I moaned again. His voice, like Jensen's was sweet torture over the phone. 

“I… I'm… my toy…” I managed.

“You've got a fake knot, Omega? Are you fucking yourself with it?”

“Yes. It's not enough…”

He chuckled a little. “Then stop using it, little one.” 

I moaned as I pulled the knot from my cunt and I immediately hated the emptiness I felt. “Alpha…”

“We know, little one. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and then we will be there and we'll take care of you.”

“Both of you?” I was shaking again, my core throbbed at the thought.

He paused for a moment as he spoke to Jensen. “Yes. Both of us. Now, I'm going to need you to get up so you can open the door when we get there, Omega. Can you do that?”

I didn't want to move. Moving hurt. I worried that my legs wouldn't hold me. “I…”

“You can do it, Skylar.” I heard Jensen's voice in the background. 

“Okay.” I shook as I forced myself to stand, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I wobbled a bit as I put weight on my feet. “How long…?” I whimpered into the phone.

“We're on your street now… don't unlock it until we get there. Okay?”

“Yea…” I focused on putting one foot in front of the other and making it out of my bedroom and into the living room. My apartment wasn't big but the front door felt like half a world away right now. I was dimly aware of Jared and Jensen speaking to each other and the sound of car doors. 

I caught their scents right before they knocked on the door and I went weak in the knees again. My core seemed to gush and my skin ignited with new fire. I opened the door to another waft of scent.

“Alphas…” I breathed and Jensen stepped forward, gathering me into his arms. He lifted me from my feet like it was nothing and carried me to the couch, placing me onto the cushions before kneeling at my feet. Jared mirrored the position after shutting the door and I suddenly felt very uncertain. 

“I….” I stuttered and shook with effort of not touching them.

“Shhh…” Jensen smiled and pushed a strand of sweat dampened hair from my face. “Day four? Does it usually last this long?”

“N...n..no…” I whispered. “I… haven't encountered an Alpha without being p...properly m...medicated… in a long time.”

“So it's because of us?” Jared asked. 

“I… I don't know…. I don't know what triggered it early.” I answered, shaking but feeling better with them closer. At least a little but I knew it wouldn't last.

“It's because one of us is your Alpha.” I moaned at his words, rubbing my thighs together to try and get some more friction. 

The two men seemed to move in unison, Jared shifting in front of me, his hands sliding up my legs, gently easing my thighs apart, while Jensen moved back up onto the couch. “Let us take care of you, 'Mega.” Jensen whispered against my lips. 

I nodded my consent and then his lips crashed onto mine. I moaned at the taste of him, my back arching towards him. My hands gripped his shirt as he tangled a hand in my hair, angling my head so he could devour my mouth. Jared reasserted his presence by pressing my thighs further apart and heading straight for my pussy with his mouth. I cried out, pulling back from Jensen's kiss as Jared licked at my drenched core. 

“Oh fuck!” I screamed as he lapped at me for a moment before sucking on my clit. He slid two fingers into my slick heat easily and curled them to hit the spot inside that made me scream again. One hand gripped Jensen's shirt as he pulled me back for a kiss, his spare hand kneading at my breast, while my other hand tangled in Jared's hair. 

Jared added a third finger and I came easily a moment later. Surrounded by the scents of Alphas the orgasim shook my body and I clung to them both as I slowly came back down to earth. 

“She needs a knot.” I heard Jensen say to Jared, my mind a heat-induced haze. “You or me?”

“Let her decide.” Jared answered as he leaned forward and kissed me. “Skylar. Beautiful. Who do you want to knot you?”

My head lolled to one side my body aching at the mere mention of the word. “Knot me, Alphas. Please.”

Jensen brushed a strand of blue hair from my face. “C'mon princess. We don't want to do anything you don't want…”

“Both. I want… you both.” I whispered, my hands seeking to touch them both. 

Jared looked at his friend. “She’ll likely need another go 'round later, with a heat like this.”

Jensen nodded and some sort of silent communication transpired between them. The next thing I knew, Jensen had lifted me by the waist and I was settled on his lap. My legs fell to either side of his thighs and I gasped at the feel of his hard cock through his jeans. Immediately I started moving, grinding against him, moaning despite the roughness of his jeans on such sensitive skin. 

“Easy, easy, sweetheart.” He half chuckled at me.

“Need you, Alpha.” I whimpered. 

He kissed me and slipped his hands to his waistband. While he worked himself free of his pants, grumbling that he should have done that first, I felt Jared move. I turned my head sharply, I reached out a hand to grab his arm. “Don't leave. Please don't leave, Alpha.”

Jared’s eyes were full of hunger and lust as he bent down and kissed me deeply just as Jensen lined himself up and pulled my hips down, sinking his thick cock inside me. I cried out, nails digging into Jensen's shoulders through his shirt. Fuck it felt so good, having a real Alpha cock inside my cunt was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. My hips bucked as I suddenly felt the need to move. The need for more. 

“Such a greedy Omega.” Jensen chuckled as his hands gripped my hips and started to move me up and down on his cock. 

Jared shifted his position a bit until he was behind me. He must have sat himself on one of the footstools as he pressed against my back. My head fell back and rested on his shoulder as I watched Jensen through half lidded eyes. 

Jensen's hand left my hips and for a moment I stuttered, the pace shifting when I was so close to cumming again. He trailed his hands up and took hold of my breasts, kneading them and rolling my nipples between his fingers. Jared's hands replaced the other Alphas on my hips. His grip moving me up and down on his best friends cock. The sensations had me reduced to nothing but moans and cries of pleasure. 

“Fuck, Omega. You’re so damn hot.” Jared said in my ear as he picked up the pace. He was slamming me down on Jensen's cock in time with the other man's thrusts upwards. “Are you going to cum on his cock, little one?” 

I mewled in response. I couldn't form words right now if I wanted to. Jensen growled and wrapped one hand behind my neck and pulled me close to him, his lips hovering over mine as his other hand trailed lower. “Cum on my cock, Omega and I'll knot you.”

I whimpered. “Alpha… please. Knot me alpha!” 

Jensen flicked his fingers over my clit and I screamed as I came. My body shook with the force of it. 

“Ready to knot her, Jay?” I heard Jared say behind me. 

“Fuck.” Was all Jensen said. Jared quickly moved out of the way as Jensen and I ended up on the floor. My back hit the cold hard wood but I didn't even feel it as the Alpha between my legs pounded into me at a relentless pace. My body still shook as I felt him start to catch at my opening as his knot started to swell. There was a slight pain then he caught, unable to pull out. He surged forward, hips stuttering as he came. The combination of his knot filling me while he shot ropes of cum deep inside me had me screaming as I came again. I thrashed on the floor, hands clawing at him as I shook with an ecstasy that I'd never experienced before. And my world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos! Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two

Jensen's cock was still nestled inside my cunt when I returned to reality. “Hey there, sweetheart. You okay?” 

I nodded numbly to him. Somehow I had been maneuvered so I was laying on Jensen's chest and he'd managed to rid himself if his pants and shirt. His skin felt amazing against mine and in this moment, I didn't ever want to move again. Jared was lounging next to us with a relaxed sexy demeanor that seemed so natural, like this whole situation was nothing new to him at all. 

He leaned forward with a bottle of water. “Okay, little one. You need to drink some of this. Don't want you getting any more dehydrated.”

I lifted myself up a little with Jensen's help and Jared helped me drink the water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until then, but then again, this was as lucid I'd been in days. I downed the whole bottle and half the granola bar that Jared offered me next before I yawned. 

“Lay back down, sweetheart. Get some rest. It'll be a bit before we can really move again… and by then, I'm betting you'll be wanting another round.” Jensen said softly, a bit of amusement in his tone. 

He didn't have to tell me twice. Just a moment of his chest under my cheek and the feeling if his hand petting my hair and I was asleep again. 

I woke with a moan. It took my brain several moments to comprehend the sensations I was feeling. I was on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, and there was a God between my thighs doing amazing things. I cried out as his tongue ran through my folds to my clit. He sucked then let his teeth graze the sensitive nub, I cried out and arched up off the bed. My hands flailed wildly, not sure what to do with them I gripped the sheets for a moment before trying to reach the hair of the man between my legs. He slid two fingers easily into my dripping core, hitting that spot inside while he sucked at my clit. I screamed in ecstasy as I came. 

Lips were on mine then, swallowing my screams. Screams turned to moans as my tongue dueled with his. He pulled back after a moment and I stared up into Jared's hazel eyes. “Alpha,” I whispered. 

“I know, little one.” He grinned at me, wolfishly. “It's my turn.” He kissed me once more before moving down the bed.

I raised myself up onto my elbows and watched as Jared ran a hand down Jensen's bare back. I moaned as the Alpha between my legs lifted his head, fingers still moving in and out of me, and kissed the other man. I watched fascinated as Jared slid a hand into Jensen's hair and pressed close to him over my leg. As they pulled apart, Jared ran his tongue over Jensen's lower lip and chin. 

“She does taste amazing.” The taller man breathed.

Jay laughed a bit. “Just wait til you feel her around your knot. It's amazing.”

I whined at their words and thrust my hips, sending his fingers deeper inside me. I gasped but it wasn't what I wanted. What I needed.

“Well, move, man.” Jared growled. Jensen laughed again and kissed the other Alpha quickly before withdrawing from me and climbing up the bed on my other side. 

Jared climbed atop me and brushed my hair from my face, staring into my eyes. “You ready, little one. You want my knot?”

“Yes,” I cried over and over, like a chant. He kissed me again and I clung to him. My legs lifted, eager to give him better access. 

He pulled back swiftly and before I could register what was happening, his strong hands had spun and lifted me so that I was on my hands and knees. His fingers ran over the flesh of my lower back and ass. “So gorgeous.” His fingers slide down my asscrack and around to my cunt. “And so wet.”

I moaned again, my eyes fluttering closed as he teased my entrance with his fingers. “Please, alpha.” I begged. 

“Anything for you, Omega.” He whispered and I felt him line the head of his cock up with my cunt, pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace. He placed a hand on my hand and I lowered a bit so my ass was in the air, presented to him like a gift. Still he went slow, his hands gripping my hips as he stretched me open with his the head of his cock. 

Jensen moved around me on the bed, his back against the headboard and his long, bowed legs stretched out to one side. He brushed my hair to one side and caressed my face lazily. 

“Easy, sweetheart. He's bigger than me, he doesn't want to hurt you.” Jensen watched me with hooded eyes, his hand still cupping my cheek as his other hand began pumping his cock. This was the first time I was really getting to see it and my eyes widened. Jared's cock was bigger than the one inches away from my face? 

That's when I felt it, Jared finally pushed passed my entrance and realized he'd just been teasing before. I cried out as he stretched my walls. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. Pain went hand and hand with intense pleasure and I gushed around him. I shook with the feeling. 

“Fuck. You're so tight on my cock, Omega.” He gasped out as he bottomed out. I felt so full. I didn't think that was possible in my heat. 

“Please, Alpha.” I begged and wiggled my hips back at him, gasping at the feeling of him so deep. 

“Please what, little one?” He breathed, a bit of amusement in his tone, though it was obvious he was holding back. 

“Fuck me, Alpha. Please fuck me. Wreck me. Knot me. Please.” I pleaded, hips thrusting back at him. 

Jared growled and gave me exactly what I wanted. His hips slammed into mine at a furious pace. His cock moving in and out of me, bumping against my cervix with each thrust, tearing a cry from my lips every time. My hands gripped the sheets as I tried to remain grounded to this plane of existence. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. Pleasure exploded through me in waves. I couldn't think of anything other than the Alpha fucking me with such passion and fervor. I was vaguely aware of Jensen moving in front of me, brushing my hair to one side of my face and holding it. 

My mouth hung open as I tried to breathe through moans and screams. How many times had I cum? I didn't know. My body exploded over and over as the Alpha behind me continue pounding into me. 

I opened my eyes as Jared slowed for a moment and I focused on the cock very close to my face and Jensen's questioning expression. He didn't need to say a word. He didn't need to ask. I surged forward in time with one of Jared's thrusts and took Jensen into my mouth. 

I heard the other Alpha moan loudly and tighten his grip in my hair. I fought to relax my throat and let him fuck my mouth. Together they rocked me back and forth. Jared pulled me back by my hips so that I was fully impaled on his cock, then Jensen would pull me forward by my hair to sink himself into the wet heat of my mouth and throat. I'd never felt so full, my body was awash with pleasure and sensations, being pushed and pulled between them. 

My moan and screams were muffled by Jensen's cock as drool dripped down my chin. I could hear them talking. 

“Fuck, yes, Omega.” Jensen growled. “Gonna cum down your throat.”

Jared's hand gripped my hips hard and I could feel him starting to catch at the entrance to my cunt. His already overly large cock was swelling. “You ready for my knot, Little one.” 

I couldn't answer them with more than a moan and a slight nod. Jensen's hand tightened in my hair and I felt him pull back from my throat. Ropes of cum shot onto my tongue and down my throat as his knot swelled. He let out a loud growl before pulled back from me, one of his large hands gripped tightly around the back of his cock where is knot had swelled. 

I didn't have any time to think as Jared slammed into me hard. My knees gave out and he hand to wrap an arm around my waist to hold me up. I screamed and shook as another orgasm overtook me while his knot threatened to split me open. His hips continued to surge forward despite being locked inside me as he came. I shook and spasmed in his arms as I continued to cum. 

I could feel him still unloading his seed inside my cunt as we sank to the bed, his hips still twitching every few seconds. Jensen stretched out on the bed facing me, while Jared twitched and snuggled against my back. 

“You okay?” Jensen asked softly. 

I nodded, unable to really speak and my eyes struggled to stay open. He smiled and kissed my forehead. “Get some sleep, Omega. You need it.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Lemme know what you think!  
> I live off your comments and Kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations Happen

I woke in a cocoon of warmth. It felt amazing. My head hurt a bit but that was normal following my heat….

My eyes flew open. My heat. Memories flooded back to me and I sat up in bed. Lying on either side of me was a man. Naked and gorgeous. All muscle and masculinity. One with short hair let out a snore and shifted with my movement, wrapping an arm around my waist and snuggling closer to me. The other, all long limbs with long hair blinked his eyes open. “Hey…”

Tore between panic and wanting to melt back into the bed, I just stared at him in shocked silence. My heart pounded in my chest and I found it hard to breathe. Anxiety Rose in me as I tried to make sense of the last few days. 

He noticed my distress and sat up. “Hey. Hey. Calm down. It's alright. You're alright.”

“But… I… fuck.” My hands flew to my neck in a panic, had one of them bit me? Claimed me.

He answered before I could gather my thoughts. “Neither of us claimed you, Skylar. I… we… Jensen and I…” 

“Why?” I asked. I don't know why I asked that. It seemed stupid after the word left my lips. Omegas were rare, why wouldn't an Alpha want to claim me of he had the chance? Was I unappealing to them? My mind raced and it hurt my head.

He chuckled a little and pushed the hair from my face. “Because you were barely coherent enough to consent in the first place. We would never claim you without talking about it first.” 

A grumble of agreement came from the man behind me. Jensen. His name was Jensen. Which meant the one talking now was Jared. I was remembering more and more of the details. 

“I… I don't know what to say.” I whispered. 

Jared smiled indulgently. “Why don't we get some coffee, wake up a little more and then talk about it? We don't have to be on set today and don't have any plans except making sure you are okay. Okay?”

I nodded numbly. 

“Alright, you go grab a shower and I'll be back with coffee in a few.” He leaned forward and kissed me. I knew we'd kissed and a whole hell of a lot more the night before but now I had the chance to really experience it and I didn't want to ever let him go. Morning breath didn't fucking matter to me, his kiss was amazing. The right amount of gentleness and commanding that made me wet just thinking about doing more. 

“Go Jared before you never do.” Jensen grumbled.

I giggled a bit as Jared pulled away and found his clothes. I looked back at the man still in bed with me. He'd rolled over on his back, the sheet riding low on his hips and a leg sticking out from under it, showing me large expanses of muscle and skin. “You always this grumpy after a night of sex?”

He smirked a bit and shifted so his head was propped up on his arm. “You'd have to ask my wife, she'd know.”

My heart dropped into my stomach. His wife? I blinked at him in shock and my eyes darted to his left hand. Sure enough a band rested on the appropriate finger. When my heart started beating again it hurt and I couldn't breathe. I scrambled from the bed, grabbing a blanket to cover my naked body. My legs protested and I stumbled as I tried to put some distance between us.

Jensen's face shifted to one of concern and he moved to help me. “Hey hey. What's wrong, sweetheart?”

“Wife?” I croaked. “You're married?”

“Yea… “ He answered finding boxers and stepping into them. “You….” He tilted his head. “You really don't know who we are?” 

I shook my head. “No. Who are you? And why didn't you say you were fucking married!? Why would you… with me if you were...” I couldn't catch my breath. I couldn't believe it. He was married. Was Jared married too? Were my Alphas married? I wanted to cry… of course they were. Why the hell would you be lucky enough to find the perfect men to choose from and they were unattainable! 

“Shhhh…” he said softly, like trying to talk to a spooked animal or something. “It's okay. Skylar.”

“Sky…” I whispered. 

“Okay, Sky. Breathe for me, baby.” He took a few steps towards me

“I don't understand.” I shook and clutched the sheet to my body. He gently laid his hands on my upper arms and guided me towards the bed and sat me on it. “But your wife… you cheated…”

“Shhhh… no, I didn't.”

I looked up at him oddly then back at the rumpled bed I was sitting on. He laughed a little and I wasn't sure if I was pissed that he was laughing at me, his smiled made my brain do weird things.

“Jared and I called our wives the minute we left the bar that night… then I called them again while he was on the phone with you on the way over here.” He pushed my hair back from my face and tilted be my chin to look at him. “They know. They're okay with it.”

Confusion was still plastered on my face. “How could they…?”

“They're Betas, Sky. And we love them and our children very much, but we've talked about what would happen if Jared and or I ever found our Omega.”

“You can't leave your family!” I blurted out without thinking. “That's not fair to them. And you love them. I can't ask you to do that. I won't be a homewrecker. I won't. I just won't…”

His lips silenced mine with a kiss that stole my breath away. I leaned into him and moaned. Why the hell did these men taste so damn good?! Because they are your Alphas, that's why. 

He pulled back after a moment. “I'm not leaving her. Jared isn't leaving Gen…”

“But…” he placed a gentle finger to my lips.

“The four of us agreed a long time ago, that if Jared or I ever found our Omega and she was agreeable… well Danneel and Gen said they'd share.” He blushed a bit at the words.

It took me a few minutes to understand what he was saying. Then it hit me. Eyes wide I stared at him. “So… you mean… me and your wife would share you? That's… wow.” I gulped. “And what if I didn't want to?” 

He took a deep breath and looked down for a moment, suddenly very interested in the color of my carpet. “I don't know. I won't leave my family. I refuse. But the thought of leaving my Omega… it goes against my biology. But if you didn't accept me and everything that comes with that, I wouldn't force it upon you. You're your own person and if that's not the life you want I won't make you.”

I bit my lip. “What about Jared? I mean… I feel the same for him as I do you?” 

He nodded and smirked. “Jared and i share everything else.” 

My eyes widened at the implications and I remembered the kiss I'd seen them share the night before. “You mean?”

Jensen laughed and stood, holding a hand out for me. “C'mon. Let's get you showered before he gets back. We can talk more then, okay?” 

Hesitantly, I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. Together we headed to my tiny bathroom. He pushed the sheet from my shoulders and I heard his breath catch. “You are so gorgeous, Omega.”

I shivered. The way he said that word, it did things to me. “I'm really not.” I responded before leaning over the tub to turn on the water. “You're just saying that because biology.”  
His eyes searched my face for several moments as we waited for the hot water to heat up. “You really believe that, don't you?”

I scoffed. “Seriously. No one bothers to even look at me until they find out I'm an Omega. Then I'm this super rare and desirable sexual thing.” 

Gently he cupped the side of my face. “I don't know you yet, Sky. But I want to. Yes we started off this way… but I don't want that to be all there is between us. And I know Jared won't either. And for the record, we noticed you before the whole ice bucket incident.” 

“Really?”

“Really. Now get in the shower, Omega.” He flashed me a flirty grin and I shook my head before ducking under the spray.

\----

 

Jared returned not long after Jensen and I got out of the shower. I'd braided my hair into two pigtails that hung over my shoulders and dressed in jeans and a Game of Thrones tank top with the Targaryen crest on it. Jensen had made himself comfortable on the couch while I'd dressed. 

“Targaryen, huh?” Had been Jared's first words when he walked into the apartment with more coffees than three people should ever need. 

“Fire and Blood, biotches.” I responded with a smirk. “How many drinks do we need?” 

Jared shrugged and set the trays of drinks on the coffee table as I walked over. “Well. I didn't know what you liked. So there's a Chai Latte, a Frappachino, a White Mocha, a Caramel Macchiato, a plain coffee, whatever their special was and our drinks. But if those suit you better, I'll drink any of these. I also got a assortment of pastries because I didn't know what you'd like.” He looked a little nervous. Like he was worried that I wouldn't like any of them. 

I smiled and kissed his cheek. “You could have called and asked. But I think I'll take the Chai for right now.” 

“Jared's a caretaker Alpha.” Jensen commented as he leaned forward to grab his drink. “Likes to take care of everyone, provide for them, etc. Drives Gen nuts.”

I sat down and took a long sip of the Chai Latte. “Gen is your wife?” 

Jared looked up from the drinks and the bag of pastries, then cast a worried glance at Jensen. “Uh…”

“Jensen told me you guys were married.”

“Right. Well… um…” he straightened and ran both his hands through his hair.

“Relax. He explained things… I still wanna talk it out but don't stress yourself out.” I smiled up at him. “You get any croissants?”

The tall man relaxed a bit. “Uh, yea. I did.” 

Finally he sat down and together we munched on pastries and drank our coffees. Eventually, I had the courage to ask more questions.

“So, I really don't know anything about you guys. I mean except the Alphas and married thing.” I started. 

“You really don't know who we are?” Jensen asked. 

I eyed him warily. “Uh… you're not serial killers or something, right.”

Jared laughed. “No. Um… ever heard of Supernatural?” 

I frowned and shook my head. “I may be a goth girl but I don't do scary stuff. Game of Thrones pushes it for me sometimes. Why the fuck are there damn zombies in my high fantasy! Not cool, man. Not cool.”

Both of them laughed. Like really laughed. Heads thrown back and whole body shaking laughs. “I don't see what's so funny here.” 

“Supernatural isn't scary, sweetheart.” Jensen responded, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“Eh, early episodes were a bit. And every once and awhile…” Jared commented but was cut off by a look from Jensen. 

“It took a turn from scary years ago.” 

“Right. Okay. But why do you ask to begin with? You guys work on set or something?” I asked, finishing my coffee and sitting back against the couch. 

“You could say that.” Jensen answered.

“We're actors, Sky. The lead ones.” Jared added. 

I stared at him for a long minute then looked back at Jensen. Was he serious? Or just messing with me? “That's not funny.” I finally said after a few minutes. 

“No seriously. Got your phone? Google it.” Jared urged, picking my phone up from where I'd left it on the table and handed to me. Gingerly, I took the phone and typed in Supernatural TV show. A moment later my mouth hung open in shock. Sure enough, the pictures of the two Alphas I'd slept with the night before. The two men in my living room with me now were the lead actors on the long running TV series. Of course they were, hadn't I thought something like that when it's first seen them at the bar, with their hats pulled low over their faces? Cautiously, I put the phone back down and stood, grabbing one of the undrunk coffees as I did. 

Jared started to say something but I held up a hand and walked towards the kitchen. Standing up on my tip toes I pulled the bottle of rum off the top of the fridge. After pouring out a quarter of the white mocha, I refilled the cup with the rum and downed a good half of the drink in one go. “So you're actors. Both of you. Popular. Successful. Sexy. Alpha. Married. Actors.” I enunciated every word to make sure I didn't lose my shit right then.

“Not to sound vain or anything, but yes.” Jensen answered, sitting up straight on the couch. Both of the alpha males were tense now. I could feel it. 

“I… I don't know how to even process that. It was complicated enough when you both were married. But now you're celebrities too? How… how is this even supposed to work? I mean… fuck!” I rambled, tears streaming from my eyes before I could stop them. I couldn't breathe again and I wanted to curl in a ball and cry. I'd found my Alpha, two of them and everything was so complicated that i couldn't see any real way to be with them. My knees buckled and I sank to the floor with my back to the cabinets of my kitchen. 

I buried my head in my hands, even as I felt them next to me. I was pulled into one of their laps, I didnt know whose and I didn't care. How was I supposed to do this? Fans, paparazzi, all that insanity. They were never going to accept me. Not with them married with families. I'd have to be a secret. How could I keep this a secret? 

“We wouldn't keep you a secret.” Jared spoke next to my ear and I realized it was his arms that were wrapped around me, his lap I was sitting in. 

I blinked open my eyes and took off my glasses. They were smeared with tears and useless anyway. Jensen was kneeling in front of me and took my hands in his as I stared at him in confusion. “I didn't mean to say that out loud.” I whispered.

“It's okay.” Jensen said. “Sky… we said it before, we aren't going to force you into anything. If everything is too much for you… then...” He sighed and caught Jared's eyes for a moment. 

“Then we will respect that.” Jared finished for him.

“But we'd very much like to try and figure this out with you.” Jensen reached out and wiped the tears from my face. “I… I know I want to introduce you to Danneel. And the kids. All I can think about this morning is how wonderfully you'd fit into our lives.”

“I feel the same way. Gen’s been texting me all morning wanting to know how things are going.” Jared added. “But… you set the pace on this. If you want to take things slow, we can. If you want to book a flight with us to Austin this weekend, we can do that too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ultimately, we had agreed that we would see how this week went. It was Monday and they would be on a flight to Texas Friday night. I had roughly until Wednesday to decide if I wanted to go with them. I wanted to get to know them. I wasn't going to really know them after a few days, but generally, I could get a vague idea about them as people. 

Jensen had to work, so with a kiss that left me with weak knees, he'd vanished before noon, leaving me alone with Jared in my apartment. “I… I'm sorry my place isn't very clean. I mean, I haven't had a lot of time lately and with my heat…”

The tall man smiled and took my hand, leading me to the couch. He sat down and pulled me until I stood between his legs looking down at him. “Don't worry about it, okay. Stuff happens. Your apartment doesn't faze me.” He smirked. “It smells like you and I like that.”

I blushed a bit. “So you don't have work today?” He shook his head. “Um… I don't have to work until tomorrow night so, what do you want to do?” 

He wagged his brows at me and I blushed, trying to ignore my instincts. Sure my heat was over but he was still an Alpha, maybe my Alpha, and my body reacted to him in ways i'd never expected. 

Sensing my reaction, he offered me a small smile and reigned himself in a bit. “Well, what do you say we get some food? I doubt you've eaten well in the last few days and I know you burned a lot of energy last night.”

I blushed again. “Food sounds good.” My stomach made a noise that echoed the sentiment. 

He laughed and pulled me down for a kiss. “Fantastic. Want me to make something or you want to order in?”

I tilted my head for a moment. Right. We couldn't really go out. Neither Jared nor Jensen were A-Listers, but people did recognize them often and being seen out with a woman that was not their wives was going to draw a lot of attention. And being so early in this whole situation, none of us really wanted a lot of attention on me yet. 

I bit my lip as I thought over my options. “Well, there's a pizza place that's really good, Chinese, Thai, and Indian.”

We decided on pizza and after I ordered, we settled on the couch. I tucked my bare feet under myself as I sat opposite him. I wanted to see him and focus on the conversation and I wasn't confident in my ability to concentrate if I were touching him. 

“So, tell me about you Sky.” He smiled at me.

I shrugged. “Um… what do you want to know? I'm really not that exciting.” 

He scoffed. “Nonsense. I went to know everything. Family. Friends. Hobbies. Why blue hair instead of purple or red?”

I laughed. “Well, It was red and purple about two months ago but I wanted mermaid hair.” 

“It's gorgeous.” 

We talked until the pizza came and then after. I told him about my family. How a Georgia girl decided that school was worth freezing to death, met a Canadian boy and had me. How mom and I spent time in Georgia for several years after dad died but then I'd moved back for college and stayed. Mom was still in Georgia with her family sipping sweet tea and being generally judgemental. I told him about Casey and Jake, my only real friends, both Betas. 

“Casey is gonna be so pissed that I didn't tell her.” I commented as I finished my pizza. 

“That you're an Omega?”

“Yea… She made jokes the night she brought me home, but I know her, she’s probably pissed.” I sighed and chewed of my lip while I played with my phone. “I should probably call her.”

We'd moved closer to each other over the course of the last hour or so. His arm draped over the couch behind my head and my legs were stretched over his thighs. He glanced at his watch. “Why don't you call her? Meet her for coffee or something and chat. Tell her everything you want to.”

I tilted my head and looked at him, weird emotions churning and making my stomach feel funny. “What about you?” 

He playfully tugged on one of my blue braids. “As much as I never want to leave your side, you need your space and to maintain your friendships. And…” He drew the word out as he nuzzled against my neck and nipped at my ear, squashing my insecurities as quickly as they’d flared up. “As much as I want to keep you here and bury myself inside you over and over, you need to keep your life.”

My body hummed at his words. My heat may be over and I was definitely still sore from the night before, but dammit, I wanted him again. The memory of his thick hard cock pounding into my core made me wet. I raised up onto my knees and moved to straddle his hips. His hands settled on my hips as I slowly ground against him. Gasping at how hard he was, straining against his jeans, I buried my hands in his hair and kissed him hard. One large hand pressed into my back, crushing me to his hard chest. His other hand wrapped my braids and tugged. Our lips parted and we traded labored breaths for a moment. 

“Sky…”

“Alpha.” I whimpered. “Fuck me? Please. Don't leave without fucking me again?”

“You know I'm not going to disappear, right?” He asked, eyes full of emotion. “I’m just a call away. Jensen too.”

I nodded. “I know...But I want you now…”

“As you wish, Omega.” He growled and stood, lifting me easily in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist, and carried me to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky meets up with her friend then has an interesting phone call with Jensen later.

“I'm pissed at you, by the way.” Casey said as she plopped into the chair across from me in the coffee shop we'd spent too many hours and too much money in over the years. It was late afternoon or early evening depending on how you looked at it. After Jared and I had made sure that I was now VERY sore then cuddled for more than an hour, we’d showered and after another hour of saying he was leaving, he’d finally headed out the door and to the car parked outside. Jensen had gotten picked up that morning by someone named Clint… Cliff?... I couldn’t remember, leaving the car for Jared whenever he wanted to leave. Then, I’d called Casey. So now it was after dinner and I had some groveling to do.

“I know.” I apologized, hoping that she’d believe me and not truly hating me for keeping this part of myself from her. “I'm sorry.”

“How could you keep something like that from me?” She frowned at me over her coffee cup as she pointed a finger at me accusingly.

I sighed. “I kept it from everyone. I didn't want people to treat me different.”

“Jake knew.” She snarked, when I looked up at her finally and saw that there wasn't real anger in her eyes. Irritation, and the need to berate me thoroughly, but not real anger. Seeing that made me feel better.

“Well, yea. So before Jake met Brian, Jake thought he was straight and helped me through a few heats in college.” I answered, blushing. Those weren't really good memories, full of awkwardness and very unsexy feelings. But Jake had been there when I needed… something, someone… to keep me from running out and jumping the first Alpha I'd found. I’d always be grateful to him for that. I hadn’t needed him in that way in a long time, but 19 year old me had had a lot of issues in college with my biology. 

Casey eyed me, seriously. “Soooo… You’re just going to have to make it up to me then.”

I tilted my head at her. “Oh? And just how am I supposed to do that.”

“I require details.” She smirked. “I want a full rundown without a single detail left out.”

I threw my head back and laughed. Her calm facade broke too and we giggled loudly while everyone in the coffee shop glared. 

\---

I returned to my apartment well after dark. Casey and I had talked until the coffee shop had closed. I’d given her the details that she’d requested, leaving out the part where the guys were actors. Instead of Jared and Jensen. I’d called them Jare and Jen. Part of me felt bad about that, but I didn’t want to talk about that in the middle of the coffee shop. In my defense, I did tell her that there were a few things that I would divulge after I knew if they was going to last. She’d complained but ultimately agreed. 

My phone buzzed as I stripped out of my clothes and started getting ready for bed. I smiled as I saw a text on the screen from Jensen. 

How're you doing? Jared didn't wear you out too much?

I laughed as I typed my response. I think I will survive. 

It took a minute for him to respond and plopped naked onto the bed as I waiting for his response. 

I hated leaving this morning. I wanted to stay with you in that bed all day. 

Oh? Whatever would we have done all day? I typed back before I could stop myself.

Are you home, sweetheart? Can I call? Came his response.

I arched an eyebrow. Yea. Sure.

I expected the phone to ring. I'd been prepared for that. I was not prepared for his face to appear in a video call a moment later. I blinked stunned as those green eyes danced with amusement. “Are you naked, Omega?”

I blushed and looked down. The way I was lying on my stomach, propped on my elbows and holding my phone in front of me provided quite the view of my chest. While my breasts were mostly squished together and pressed against the comforter, it was also obvious that I was not wearing a shirt or bra. The rest of the screen was filled with my messy hair and face free of makeup.

“Oh! Warning if you're gonna do that! I look horrible.” I complained and shifted a bit. 

“You look delicious.” He grinned at me wolfishly.

“I don't just have a double chin. I have like a quadruple chin at this angle.” I laughed, moving my head around to catch different angles with my forward facing camera.

“Then by all means, sweetheart, sit up.” He laughed. 

“You just want to see my boobs.” I playfully complained. 

“I want to see all of you, Omega, because you're absolutely gorgeous.” I blushed at his words even as I sat up on the best, resting against the pillows propped up on the headboard.

“Better?” I asked. 

“Very.” He grinned, green eyes darkened with desire. “I’m half tempted to get in the car and drive over there.”

I smirked back at him, pushing my glasses up on my nose before trailing the hand down my neck and chest. “Only half?”

He growled. Fully on growled and it made me melt. Fuck. Was this what having an Alpha was? Being horny for him all the time? “If i didn’t have to be on set in the morning…”

“Pity.” I pouted playfully. 

I watched his face while it looked like he fiddled with an app on his phone at the same time. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” 

I frowned. “Working. I took too much time off for... “ I blushed. “For, you know…. I need to get back, as it is i’m only on the schedule two nights this week and I’ve got rent to pay soon.”

It was his turn to frown and I could almost watch the gears in his head turning. “We fly to Austin Friday night. Both Jared and I are on set late Thursday. So… Wednesday? Do you work Wednesday night?” 

I shook my head. “Just Tomorrow and Thursday. Then not again until Tuesday because the bar is shutting down for some renovations. Boss’ are having the floors redone and half the kitchen appliances replaced.”

“So, would you be interested in doing something Wednesday. Maybe help you make a decision about Austin this weekend?” He looked so hopeful, but also like he was afraid I’d say no. 

I chewed my lip, I was still super anxious about everything and the thought of just flying to another country, even if it was the neighboring one, was a little frightening. What if their wives and children hated me? “Wednesday definitely.” I answered with a smile. 

He seemed to relax a little. “Fantastic.”

We sat in silence for a moment before his grin started to make me blush. “What are you staring at?” I asked. 

“I’m trying to figure out if you are completely naked, or if you’re just topless.” He responded.

I cast my eyes down at my naked body before catching his eyes again with a smirk. “Maybe.” 

I watched him groan and shift a bit. I could see more of the room when he did. He was sitting on a couch in what appeared to be a small living room. “Where are you?” I asked.

“My trailer. Waiting on Jared to get here so we can go home.” He answered. “Now let me see you, Sky baby.” 

I bit my lip as I angled the camera so he could see my stomach and thighs. Feeling bold, I slid my hand down my body, teasing at where my thighs were slightly parted. He moaned again. “Fuck baby…”

He was cut off as I heard a bit of a commotion. Abruptly, I brought the camera back so just my face showed. “What…?” I asked.

Jensen’s startled glance morphed into a seductive smile. “Jared is here.”

“Oh.” What else was I supposed to say? Did that mean the conversation was over? It probably did. Instead, I stayed quiet and listened to them talk.

“Sky.” Jensen said to the other man. “You should see how she answered my call.” 

Jared's face suddenly appeared on the screen alongside Jensen's. He flashed me a lopsided smile and I found myself rubbing my thighs together. “Show me, little one.” 

I blushed again and repeated the action of showing my naked body to the Alpha watching on my phone. “Part ‘em, Omega, let us see you.” Jared's voice was full of lust and desire and I couldn't deny him. 

My legs were sore and my cunt was even more so but I did as he asked. I spread my thighs and slide a hand down my abdomen to my dripping core. Dammit, the affect they had on me was nothing like I'd ever felt before. A single word or look from one of these Alphas and I was drenched.

I heard them both moan and I glanced at the phone. Frowning, I lifted it back up so I could see better. Jared had disappeared and the look on Jensen's face was one of strained control. He caught my look and smirked at me. “Wanna see what he's doing?” 

I nodded and he angled the phone. Jared was kneeling on the floor between Jensen's legs, his head bobbing up and down in a manner I knew very well. My eyes went wide as Jensen moved the phone, giving me a better view of just how the other man was sucking his cock. 

“Oh my God.” I whispered. I'd seen them kiss the night before, and they'd been so very comfortable with each other, but seeing this was…. Possibly the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

Jensen's worried face suddenly filled the screen again. “Is… is that okay? We haven't really talked about…”

“Yes!” I blurted then blushed. “I mean, fuck. That's so damn hot. I wish I were there to suck his cock while he sucked yours.”

Jensen's moan was echoed by a muffled one from Jared, who obviously heard me. “Oh?” Jensen responded as he shifted on the couch. He stretched his arm with the phone along the back of the couch, the angle giving me a view of both his face as well as Jared's head was moving up and down on his cock. His other hand was tangled in the other man's hair while Jared's fingers were gripping Jensen's thighs hard enough that I wouldn't be shocked if there were bruises. 

“Touch yourself, Omega.” Jensen’s voice was strained with pleasure. “I want you to play with that pretty pussy for me… for us.”

I moaned and shifted on the bed, setting my phone up on the nightstand so he could see the length of my body. My fingers flicked over my clit several times before I sank two fingers into my cunt. After thrusting them in twice, I lifted my finger to mouth and sucked my juices from them. Jensen moaned loudly as his hips bucked into Jared's mouth. 

“Alphas…” I whimpered as I returned my fingers to my folds, sinking three in and pistoning them in and out in time with Jared's movements. 

“Play with those nipples too, baby.” Jensen whispered. “Fuck, I want them in my mouth right now.”

I moaned at the thought and arched up off the bed. My free hand rolled my nipple over between my fingers. I cried out as pleasure kept building inside me. “Alphas…” I begged. 

“Fuck!” Jensen growled. “I'm gonna cum, Jar…” Jared seemed to redouble his efforts. I watched as he moved a hand to the base of the other man's cock and squeezed around the knot that was starting to swell.

I shifted on my bed and opened the nightstand. I yanked out the smaller of my toys I'd cleaned earlier and shoved it into my cunt with a cry. I fucked myself with it as I watched the two men on the screen of my phone. Jensen's eyes caught what I was doing. “Awww, fuck, Omega!” A half second later he roared, throwing his head back against the couch as he came with Jared’s name on his lips. And the other Alpha took it all. His hand tightening around the knot of Jensen's cock and taking long slow sucks, like he was drawing the cum from the long shaft. 

The sight was too much and I came, hard, my inner walls clenching around the toy. It wasn't like cumming the night before but my body shuddered and I let out cry of pleasure. After I could feel my limbs again, I shifted on the bed and tried to catch my breath as the two men kissed languidly on the screen of my phone. Jared hovered over Jensen, foreheads pressed together as they exchanged breath, trying to catch it. Jensen's free hand slid through Jared's hair with a practiced manner that told me that these two had been together for a long time. 

I sat silently, just watching them. It didn't feel like I was intruding. Maybe it should have but it didn't. They were sharing this intimate moment with me just like they'd shared the more intense one before. After a few minutes Jared turned his head and flashed a wolfish smile at me.

Jensen was still running his hand over Jared. I watched transfixed as he slid that hand lower, disappearing from my view. Jared huffed a laugh, “We should probably go home. Unless Sky wants some company.” He wagged his eyebrows at me. 

Jensen cut off any response I might have made, because I was fucking tempted to invite them over. “We have to be on set early tomorrow, and she has to work.”

Jared pouted, honest to God pouted. “But…”

“Wednesday.” Jen said, his eyes dancing to me. Those eyes held such promise. My body tingled over that promise. 

“But call me tomorrow?” I asked. “I mean, I don't know when you'll have free. I work from 7 to close, so I won't get home until 2am or later. But I'd like to talk to you, if you have time. If you don't, I totally get it.”

“Sky.” “Sweetheart.” My eyes snapped up to theirs. They were sitting next to each other on the couch now, faces squished together to fit in the screen. I shifted a bit on the bed, holding the phone up so my face filled my own screen. 

“I was babbling wasn't i? I'm sorry.” I whispered, blushing pink.

“It's cute, babe.” Jensen smiled at me. 

“We'll call you on one of our breaks, okay?” Jared was grinning too. 

I nodded. 

“I don't want to hang up.” He pouted and Jensen playfully rolled his eyes.

“He never wants to hang up. His conversations with Gen can last hours just because he doesn't want to hang up.” 

I laughed a bit at that. “Well, I don't want to hang up either. But you both need to get home and get some sleep for tomorrow. My phone is dying. So I'm gonna use those excuses to make myself hang up.” 

“Oooh, she's assertive, Jen.” Jared grinned. “I'm liking her more and more.” 

Jensen just beamed at me. “Good night, sweetheart.” 

“Good night.” I blushed as Jared blew a kiss at the phone and I forced my fingers to hit the 'end call’ button. My apartment felt very empty all the sudden. How had two Alphas that I'd barely known for a few days have filled my life so much that my apartment felt too quiet and empty without them? It scared me a little. I didn't want to loose myself but at the same time, I wanted them here so badly right now that my fingers itched to call them back. 

So with a deep breath, I put in my metaphorical big girl panties and cleaned up and went to bed. My sheets still smelled like the two Alphas who'd spent the night in my bed the night before, and I let that scent lull me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to Know You....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! I was so scared to post this story at first, didn't know if anyone would like it, but you have and that means the world. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 7.

Jared video called me at noon. It was quick but sweet. “I'm scarfing down some food before I have to be back on set.” 

I frowned at him as I stood in my kitchen making some soup and a sandwich for lunch. “Then why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be calling your wife or something.” 

He chuckled as he shoved food into his face. “I usually call her in the morning and then again around dinner time. She made fun of me earlier when I said I was going to be calling you at lunch.” 

“Oh?” I still wasn't sure how his wife or Jensen's really felt about my existence. It was all such a weird situation. I mean, how would I feel if my husband suddenly said that he found another woman? I wasn't really sure. As it was, I think I was just still in shock. I just didn't know how any of this was supposed to work. Jared and Jensen were Alphas. I wanted them to MY Alphas, but also, I kept thinking of them as belonging to Gen and Danneel. Then again, the two men were obviously together as well. In the abstract, I could see how it would work, but in reality, I was still nervous. 

Jared was studying me as he ate. “Yea. She suggested I give you her number. In case you wanted to chat or something.”

I chewed my lip as I finished cooking. Did I want to chat with her? I mean, probably, but now? “Um. Sure? I mean… I don't really know what to say…”

“I could give her your number. If you'd like?” He looked a little apprehensive, hesitant, like he was afraid I was going to bolt or something.   
I offered him a smile. “Sure. Go ahead. I… I really do want to get to know her and Danneel.”

He grinned. Someone called his name and he yelled back at the person. “I've got to go, Sky. I'm sorry this couldn't be longer. I can't wait for tomorrow night and Jay said he'd call later. He's filming right now.”

“Ok.” I blew him a kiss. He playfully caught it and held his hand to his chest like the air kiss was something precious. I shook my head and laughed. “Go you dork! I'll see you tomorrow.”

He blew a kiss and ended the call. 

My day was mellow and I took the opportunity to clean a bit early in the day and relax. So I sat down on the couch with my lunch and pulled up Netflix. It was easy to find the show Jared and Jensen were on. 

“Twelve seasons? You've got to be kidding me…” I mumbled as I scrolled through the many, many episodes. “I'm never gonna get through all this.”

Five episodes and Bloody Mary later, I sent a text message to both Jensen and Jared. I thought you said this damn show wasn't scary! 

Jensen responded almost immediately. Season one had it's moments.

Screw you. Lol. I replied. 

Which episode?

Bloody fucking Mary.

Lol!!!! When do you go to work? He asked obviously changing the subject. 

I sighed and checked the time. I needed to get off the couch, eat and get dressed. Gotta leave soon. 

Pity. 

I laughed at his response, reminded of the night before. I busied myself with getting ready for work. Yea. We still on for tomorrow?

Given the time, I could tell that he wouldn't have the time to call before I had to go to work. I was a little disappointed but I didn't want to seem needy or clingy. This was all so new. On one hand I didn't want to dive too deep and get too attached and drive him and Jared away. I didn't know how sharing them would work, how much time they'd actually have for me in their schedules. But at the same time, one of them was going to be my Alpha, or both of them, I knew I was going to need some sort of consistency. 

Of course! I'm sorry I can't call right now. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, promise. His response came a few minutes along with a selfie. I smiled a bit at the picture. He was dressed as his character, Dean, I assumed. The episodes I had watched we're from twelve years ago, so it was interesting to see the subtle shifts of the same character, the same man. 

I smirked and took a selfie to send to him. I'd pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put in a pair of my spiral gauge earrings. Eyeliner and a dark lipstick was most of the makeup I wore, just enough to be seen in the dim lights of the bar. My tank top was black and my jeans were dark, held up by a Harry Potter belt. Combat style boots finished off my simple and standard outfit. Just enough cleavage for extra tips and just understated enough that I was generally left alone unless someone wanted a refill. 

Fucking gorgeous. Was his response. My phone buzzed as a second message came through. I've gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow, babe.

I said goodbye and headed out to work. 

\----

“Sky!” Jake glomped me as I walked into the office. His arms yanked me close into a giant hug that knocked me off balance. If he hadn't been holding me up, I would've landed on my ass. “You're back. Finally. How're you feeling? That was a scary one. I told Brian that if I hadn't heard from by Monday that I was going to go to your place and do whatever I had to to make sure you were okay.” 

I laughed a bit. The poor Beta looked so flustered. “Jake. I'm fine. But I appreciate the concern.”

“It's not been that bad since…” he trailed off.

“Since those Alpha jerks in college?” I asked. “Yea…. No. I think it was the close proximity to the Alphas who were here that night.”

“But you took care of it.” Jake said, a bit of pride in his voice. 

I chewed on my lip, knowing he was going to yell at me. “Well… actually. I called them.”

“You what!” He immediate pulled me closer to one of the lights, inspecting my neck for marks. I swatted at his hands.

“Stop it, you overprotective dork!” I glared. “They didn't claim me. Specifically said they didn't and wouldn't until we all agreed. They…” I blushed. “They took care of me. Then… stuck around to get to know me. I… I have a date tomorrow night too.”

My Beta best friend blinked at me. “Wow. Hot dayum then girl. Those two were some very nice specimens of masculinity. Don't tell Brian I said that.”

I laughed and after sharing a few little details, I clocked in and got to work. 

Tuesdays aren’t usually all that busy in the bar, but there was always a decent crowd. Tonight we had a live band playing though I couldn't remember the name. They didn't sound half bad though. 

Jake had a good handle on the bar so I was playing waitress by 9pm. I was weaving around the tables, delivering bar food and drinks to the guys and few girls that populated the bar. I never really felt out of place here but tonight, I felt down right confident. It was weird. It was like half my social anxiety just took the night off. I felt like I owned the place as I maneuvered through the tables and groups of people. 

So when a hand grabbed my wrist, I'm immediate reaction was to deck the owner of that hand. Thankfully, I caught myself and the tray of empty bottles I'd been carrying only wobbled a bit. I spun to face the Marcus, one of the regulars, one that often didn't like taking no for an answer. He was of stocky build and liked his goatee just a little too much. His hair was blondish but in the barlight it looked gray and stringy. 

“Sky!” He drawled, dragging my name out farther longer than needed.

“Marcus.” I forced a smile. “You need another drink?”

“Nah.” He held up his nearly full glass. 

“Onion rings?” I ventured and tugged at my wrist, still in his grasp. 

“Nah, babe. C'mon, I just need your number. Lemme take you out. You're a pretty Beta. I don't know why you keep playing hard to get.” He leered. I'm sure he was a nice enough guy, not horribly unattractive, but he never did anything for me, despite the distinct Alpha scent rolling off him. 

“I'm sorry, Marcus. I can't.” I tugged at my wrist but still he held on. 

His nostrils flared like he was smelling something. His eyes shifted as a realization seemed to hit him and I started to panic. “You're not a Beta, are ya?” He tugged harder on my wrist. “All this time and you're an Omega, aren't ya?” 

My eyes went wide. How'd he known? I pulled my wrist from his grasp. “Not that it's any of your business…”

He grabbed my wrist again and yanked. My feet stumbled and I pitched forward. Beer bottles clattered to the floor as I struggled to not end up falling against him. I failed. 

“What?! Am I not good enough for you? Prissy little Omega!” He seemed angry now and I struggled to put distance between us. “You're not claimed, bitch. So why won't ya go out wit me?” He spat. 

People had noticed the scuffle and were starting to close around us. Frowning, I set my jaw and brought my knee up. It collided between his thighs and he let out a howl of pain. He doubled over and I used the momentum to push him back away from me. 

“I won't go out with you because I don't want to! That should be enough of a reason!” I growled at him. “Learn to take no for an answer, asshole!” 

I spun on my heel and pushed through the crowd. Jake nodded at me as he passed with a broom and I headed into the office to cool off. He'd smelled me. Dammit. I hadn't taken the suppressant pills but I'd lathered up with the soaps and lotions. I didn't want to take the suppressants. I didn't want to mess with Jared and Jensen's senses. I wanted them to smell me. But if this was what I was going to have to deal with….

I sighed and flopped in one of the chairs. I pulled my hair from the ponytail and ran my hands through the strands. It helped me relax and I needed to do so. I still had several hours of my shift left. I barely heard the door open and shut but waited for Jake to berate me for not demanding the asshole be thrown from the bar. But he didn't. Instead, I caught the whiff of a very different scent just had strong hands began finger combing my hair.

My eyes shot open and I was greeted with the gorgeous sight of Jensen. I blinked at him a few times to make sure he was really there. I moved to get up but he laid a gentled hand on my shoulder. “Stay.”

I blinked again. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well, I was going to surprise you. Was walking to help you actually when I saw you take care of yourself.” He smirked and continued running his hands through my hair. “Which was fucking hot by the way.”

I huffed and rolled my eyes. 

“I'm serious,” he said. “I was all ready to break his hands for touching my Omega.”

I blushed but he continued before I could speak. “I know you aren't mine. Not yet. And not if you don't want to be. But, knowing you can handle yourself…” he moved around and knelt in front of me, his hand gently resting on my thighs. “It makes me feel better. I'm proud.” His voice dropped to a low rumble as his fingers squeezed my thighs lightly, “and I'm really turned on.” 

I laughed and bent forward. Kissing him felt natural. Such little time and I felt so at ease. Maybe it was the nature of that time we'd spent. His hands came up and cupped my face before sliding down to rest on my neck as he returned the kiss.

A light knock broke us apart. I turned to see Jake with an attempt at a glare on his face, though his eyes sparkled with amusement. “Sky. Go ahead and take your break, but seriously, this is my office. Only I'm allowed to defile it.” 

I made a face and threw a bar towel that was still hooked into a belt loop at his face. He caught it, and left laughing. “I'm serious!” 

I blushed as I turned back to Jensen. He stood and offered me his hand. I took it and stood as well. “How long is your break?” 

“Half hour… I could push it to an hour since it's Tuesday and we aren't busy.” I answered with a smile. 

“Awesome.” He waited for me to clock out. “Do you mind staying here?” He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I just…”

“Not ready to be seen out with a strange girl?” I smirked at him and he looked a little guilty.

“More like I don't want you to get scared off quite this quickly.” He frowned. “I love the fans of my show but there are a few very vocal ones that are… cruel.” He sighed and shook his head. “The things they say about Dani and Gen… I want to save you from that for as long as I can. But I don't want to keep you a secret either.”

Hands on his chest to steady myself, I raised up on tiptoe and kissed him. He took a moment to respond before enveloping me into his arms and pulling me close. We pulled back a moment later, his forehead resting against mine. “There’s a booth in the back. Just lemme order some food real quick.”

I ordered two burgers, onion rings, a Coke for me, and a beer for Jensen. There weren't many others on shift so I waited by the bar until the order was ready and carried it over to the booth where Jensen was waiting. It was a darker corner so he'd removed the hat and was settled back, just watching the bar. He grinned up at me as I sat down and took a large bite of the burger without a word. 

“Hungry?” He asked, bemused. 

“Starving.” I said through another bite. I swallowed down a gulp of my soda and shrugged. “One, in case you have somehow missed the fat rolls, I like food.” I ignored his eye roll and attempts to argue by just continuing to talk. “Food is home. Don't get between me and a burger… or pizza. I fucking love pizza. And two,” I held up two fingers. “Heat makes it worse. I'll be starving for like a week after.”

He chuckled. “I'll just have to make sure my fridge is fully stocked for next time.”

I blinked at him. He said ‘next time’ with such surety. I didn't know how to respond but I felt a smile spread across my face. “In theory, I'll have more warning next time.”

We ate and talked, and it came just as easily as talking with Jared had the day before. “So did he tell you everything we talked about?” I'd asked.

Jensen shook his head as he chewed on an onion ring. “Only bits a pieces. While we share everything and both really want you with us, it's important that we develop one on one relationships with you too.”

I nibbled on my own onion ring as I thought about that. “I… I think I like that idea.”

He beamed at me. We chatted back and forth. About his show. About my job and what I wanted to do in the future. “Photography, huh?”

It was my turn to blush. “Yea. Um… tomorrow I'll show you some of what I've done. Nothing major, just a few weddings and Casey is a gorgeous model. My other friend Beth does hair and makeup. It's fun and I'd love to do it professionally but it's….” I shook my head.

“What?” He pressed. 

“It's hard to make money doing it. Unless you do weddings and I hate weddings.” I frowned and checked the clock on the wall above the bar. “Damn, I've gotta go back soon.” I pouted. 

He reached across the table and took my hand. “C’mere.” He tugged lightly and I stood and moved to his side of the booth. I fell easily into his arms, pressed close against his chest. He smelled amazing. It wasn't just the Alpha scent either, whatever soap or cologne he used filled my nose and I felt like I was home. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine. 

It wasn't the desperate, needy, consuming kiss like many of the other ones we had shared. No, this one was… gentle, intimate, emotional, and… loving? He kissed me like a long time lover. That way that felt like we had engaged in this activity so many times that it was just… easy. It was no less passionate or meaningful, however. His tongue swept over my lip and I moaned at the taste of him as my tongue met his. 

Breathless, my hands still clutching at his shirt under his jacket, we pulled apart and I settled into his chest. We didn't speak for those last few minutes I had of my break. We didn't need to. It was comfortable there in his arms and I realized I didn't ever want to let this feeling go. 

Finally, he pulled back and when I whined in protest he chuckled. “You've got to get back to work. You'll see Jared and me tomorrow, okay?”

I nodded and he kissed me once more. “Tomorrow.” I affirmed.

Jensen smiled, his eyes shining at me. “We still have to convince you to go to Austin.”

I let out a laugh. “I don't know how much more convincing I need.”. 

His green eyes glittered but he didn't say anything. Maybe he didn't want to scare me and make me change my mind. He kissed me again before swatting my ass playfully and telling me to have a great night at work. I watched him leave the bar and spent the rest of the night floating on cloud nine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday

Wednesday morning was both a blur and somehow also seemed to last forever. I had no idea what Jared and Jensen had planned, so I cleaned the apartment, again, and showered and shaved my legs. Sure the guys hadn't said anything about the short hairs on my legs but I wasn't sure where they stood on body hair. Maybe later in the relationship I'd be more inclined to not care as much, but this whole thing was barely a few days old and I really didn't want them to run screaming from any of my hygiene habits. 

Around noon, my phone started to play the Addams Family Theme Song and I had to race half naked from the bedroom to the living room to find the contraption. I'd never been a video call before I'd met these two Alphas, but in the last few days I'd suddenly gotten used to seeing a face when I answered my phone.

Jareds smile was infectious. Even as his eyebrows shot up and that grin turned from pure joy to one tinted with lust. “Little one, do you always answer your phone naked?”

I glanced down at my bra and jeans then back up at the phone. “Yes actually. It's the video part that's new.”

He laughed, throwing his head back a little. I saw Jensen in the background eyeing the phone as if trying to see what Jared was laughing about. He said something I couldn't hear which only made Jared laugh harder.

I rolled my eyes playfully and waited for the man to calm down. He was a strange Alpha, able to fuck me until I couldn't move and wanted to take care of me every second after, but also seemed to be an overgrown puppy the rest if the time. “So do we have a plan for today?”

“Well,” he said, actively trying not to look nervous as he ran a hand through his hair. “We thought maybe you'd like to come over here? Or we could spend time at your place again? I thought we could make you dinner.”

I tilted my head as if I was thinking about it and paused for dramatic effect. “I think I could do that. When? And I'll need your address.”

“We can send a car or come pick you up.” Jared offered, all nerves gone in a millisecond. 

I shook my head. “I prefer to drive.”

He glanced at Jensen before nodding back to me. “Fantastic.” He looked at his watch. “We'll be home around 5. So any time after that…” 

I smiled. “I'll see you then.”

We hung up and I flopped onto the bed. I had about five hours to kill. Maybe I should just take a nap… 

I ended up on the couch of my living room and made it through about five episodes of Supernatural.

\---

Jensen texted me the address and I followed my GPS to a large townhouse in a gated community. The code they gave me worked and I navigated my poor little car through the streets, super paranoid about hitting one fancy cars. Jensen was waiting for me outside when I arrived. He looked so relaxed as he sat in the front steps with his elbows on his knees. The setting sun cast shadows across most of the yard but I could see him smile from the driveway. 

He sauntered over as I got out and wrapped me in his arms. His lips met mine as he pinned me between his body and the car behind me. It took my breath away. I clutched at the t-shirt under his jacket as I returned the kiss. Tongues dueling, I felt him hard in his jeans, grinding against me. 

He pulled back and ran his thumb over my swollen lower lip. “Missed you.” 

I laughed a bit and blushed. “You saw me yesterday.”

“I want to see you every day, Sky.” He winked at me and took my hand. “C'mon. Jared is cooking.”

“Is that a good thing?” I asked and let him lead me into the house. Jensen laughed but didn't answer. He didn't have to. The house smelled amazing. 

Jared was working in the kitchen, his long hair pulled up in some sort of man bun that made me giggle. He had an apron on over his black shirt and jeans. He stirred something in the pot on the stove before looking up. His eyes landed on me and the tall man lit up like a Christmas tree. A bright smile on his face, he rushed around the kitchen island and pulled me into his arms. He spun me around, my feet leaving the floor completely, before setting me down and crashing his lips to mine. 

He pulled back a minute later and stared at both men incredulously. “You'd think I'd been forever since you saw me!”

Jared chuckled. “It feels… wrong when you aren't nearby.” He answered. “That's the best way to explain it…. Oh!” He rushed back over to the stove as I pondered that. 

“Right. Well… what's on the agenda tonight then?” I asked, leaning on the island as Jensen poured a few glasses of wine. 

“Dinner, obviously.” Jensen handed me a glass, which I took and sipped appreciatively. “Then, Netflix?”

I laughed. “Oh? How exciting! You know I started watching this show the other day… so many freaking episodes though, I have no idea how I'm gonna finish it.”

Both Alphas laughed. “Sleep is overrated.” Jared grinned. 

We ate sitting on their large couch, mildly debating what we should watch. We were done eating by the time a decision was reached. Dishes discarded on the coffee table, I was resting against Jared’s side, his arm curled around my shoulders, while my legs were draped over Jensen's thighs. One of his hands trailed designs over my jeans while his other arm was stretched out over the back of the couch so he could touch Jared.

Stranger Things had barely started playing when Jared's phone rang. He offered me an apologetic look while Jensen paused the tv. I started to get up from my comfortable position but Jared held firm as he answered the video call. 

The face of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair appeared on his phone screen. She was smiling though I could tell she could see me too. “Hey, babe. Sorry to interrupt your date…”

Jared smiled down at me for a minute then back to the phone. “That's okay, Gen. We were just about to start Stranger Things.”

She laughed a bit at that. “I know I said I'd call later but someone wanted to show you something and was adamant.” She tilted the phone to show the face of a little boy.

“Look what I made in school today, Daddy!!!” 

From my angle I couldn't tell what the little boy was holding up, I'm not sure if Jared could either but the look of pure love and joy on the man's face made me melt. “That's great, buddy! So cool!” 

The boy babbled for a bit before he stopped and added. “Is that Sky?”

I looked up at the phone then Jared with wide eyes. This child knew about me. Jared had told his kids about me? I didn't know how to process that. Jared's smile never wavered. “Yea, buddy. This is Skylar. Sky, this is Tom.”

I shook myself out of my trance and sat up a bit after glancing at Jensen. He offered me a reassuring smile. I gulped at looked back at the kid's face in the phone. 

“Hi! Sky! Daddy said you were a good friend and maybe you'd be coming to see us this weekend. Are you coming to see us? We like Daddy's friends! Do you like pirates or princesses? Do you watch Paw Patrol?” 

I laughed a bit. “I like pirates princesses. They can fight and be pretty.” It was the first thing I thought to say.

“That's what JJ says! I think you'll like JJ! And Shep! And Arrow and Zep and Odette but they are little so you can't play with them much.” He seemed super excited. 

“Okay, Tom. That's enough. You need to go get ready for bed.” Gen's voice came from off screen. 

Tom pouted. “Okay. Bye Sky. And Bye daddy. Love you.”

Jared returned the sentiment with a smile. Gen's face returned to the screen. “Sorry about that. He gets excited.”

I smiled a bit. Not sure what to say. This was Jared's wife and she'd called him… while I was cuddled in his arms. What did you say right now? 

Jared squeezed my shoulders a bit while Jensen rubbed my legs. “I'm glad you called, Gen. We are still trying to convince Sky to come to Austin this weekend.”

Gen laughed. “Don't push her, Jared. We can be a lot to take in.” Her eyes caught mine. “If you don't want to, or think it's too soon, that's okay. Don't let those two strong arm you into it.” Her eyes held sincerity and something else I couldn't place. Warmth? “But Danneel and I would love for you to come. We want to know you too.”

Jared placed a kiss to my head, as I looked from Gen to Jensen and back to Jared. “I think I'd like that.”

Both men looked at me with think veiled anticipation. “You mean…?” Jensen started.

“That I want to go to Austin with you? Yea.” 

Jared let out a whoop and I had to duck his flailing arm. “Jared! Don't knock the poor girl out. She might change her mind.” Gen playfully chided. “I'm glad you're going to be coming! Now I have to go wrangle our spawn. Enjoy the rest of your date. And Jared, give her my number okay? I love you.”

Jared echoed the words and the two of them were sickeningly sweet for a few moments before he hung up.

“Really? You mean it?” He asked. 

I laughed looked back and forth between the two of them “Yes, I mean it. Jeeze.”

Jensen was the first to move, shifting so he was hovering above me, having moved my legs so he was between them. His lips landed on mine and I arched up towards him. His hands roamed over my body while Jared's arm slid down to lock around my waist, holding me to him while Jensen ravaged my mouth. 

He pulled back after a minute, his forehead pressed against mine. “I'd have you here, Omega, on the couch…”

Jared moaned and I felt it vibrate through his chest.

“Then do it, Alpha…” I purred.

“No…” 

I whimpered and opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I'd closed them. Jensen kissed me once more, softly, as I stared at him in confusion. 

“We don't want sex to be the only thing between us, Sky.” Jared said, pressing his lips to my hair in a long kiss. 

“I want to watch Netflix and have dinner with you as much as I want to knot you daily.” Jensen whispered against my lips.

I huffed. “Well you can't talk like that all the time and not expect me to want it too.”

He laughed and shifted again. 

“I don't want to run the chance of biting you before you meet everyone in Austin. I… we want you to be absolutely sure of what you want. Don't want you to regret it.” He continued.

I smiled at him and pulled him down for another kiss. “Thank you. Thank you both for being… well… you. Not pulling Alpha card and forcing me to…”

“Never want to force you to do anything.” Jared added as Jensen made himself comfortable. He sat closer to Jared this time so I was basically draped across their laps. It was as comfortable as I think I'd ever been. Between them, their touches and light kisses were affectionate, reminding me of their desire… their desire for more than just my body. Their desire for me. 

We chatted between episodes. They laughed when I jumped or screamed at a character to not do something. After three episodes as Netflix was asking if we were still alive, I found myself yawning. 

“Maybe we should get you home.” Jensen said, pushing hair from my face. 

“Don't wanna.” I pouted and buried my face into Jared's shirt. Both men laughed and me and I playfully hit one and kicked the other. That didn't stop their laughter. 

“You can stay here.” Jared suggested, his voice soft. I glanced up at him and hope shine in those eyes. I reached up and pushed a strand of hair from his eyes. 

Jensen moved and stood, drawing my eyes to his. He held out his hand and I took it. My other hand found Jared's. Without a word, I followed Jensen up the stairs and to their bedroom. 

There was no epic sex. There didn't need to be. I found myself sandwiched between them. Kisses and soft touches and pillow talk that lulled me to sleep. Some of the best sleep I'd ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family in Austin.

I was so damn nervous on the plane from Vancouver to Austin, which was actually two planes. That just made it worse. I have dual citizenship, my mom had been American from Georgia while my dad was from British Columbia, so that wasn't a problem. Usually I didn't mind air travel but this was different. The last week had been a whirlwind and I still wasn't sure how I felt about it all. 

I started off in the middle seat, between Jared and Jensen, but Jared ended up switching with me after I kept looking out the window and fidgeting. Jensen had pouted about me being further away now. It was cute. There were these little things they did that just had me smiling. It felt comfortable, even when I was a nervous wreck. 

We still hadn't bonded. Over the last few days we'd spent a lot of time together but ultimately, we all wanted to see how this weekend went before making that commitment. So despite my nerves, I was joining them for the weekend in Austin. I'd talked a bit to Genevieve through text and once on Video chat. Danneel had also gotten my number and we had talked a little bit about what I should pack for the trip. But I still wanted to meet their families in person before I got permanently attached. I didn't think I could handle bonding to them and then not getting along with their wives and children. 

So even though it was my choice, I was a wreck and spent the whole plane ride, layover, and second plane ride; picking at my nails and playing worst case scenarios over and over in my head.

We finally landed at the airport and we exited the plane. “Dani and Gen are here to greet us. The kids are at home with one of the nannies. That way there won't be the chaos of six kids right away.” Jensen grinned down at me as he pulled his cap down more over his face. Jared had covered his hair with a beanie and I was reminded that both of these Alphas were actors, celebrities. They were likely to be recognized. I was going to be noticed with them. How did I feel about that? It wasn't something I'd fully taken into consideration either. We'd been very private the last week in Vancouver, that was going to have to change eventually if I was going to move forward with this relationship.

“Right. Um, ok.” I answered. Jared bent and kissed my head and pulled me in for a quick hug while Jensen squeezed my hand before we turned and headed off the plane. They kept me between them, carefully guiding me through the throngs of people. It was loud. Crowds of people rushed along to and fro. Kids crying, people talking on their phones. It was chaotic and even through the suppressants I'd taken, much to the dismay of the two Alphas, I could smell all the different scents of everyone around me. It was horribly overwhelming. 

We came to a stop as two women suddenly flung themselves into the waiting arms of the two men in either side of me. I stared wide eyed for a minute before I recognized them through their hats and sunglasses. Gen and Danneel. I stood awkwardly off to one side as Jared and Jensen greeted their wives with kisses and a tight embrace. My shoes and the pattern of the floor were fascinating, though I watched them from the corner of my eye. 

Someone bumped into me and I nearly fell over from the suddenness of it. I looked up as unfamiliar Alpha scent flooded my nose. A tall man, though not as tall as Jared, stood overly close. His impeccable suit and perfectly coiffed hair exuded too much confidence and arrogance, and though his smile was bright, his eyes were leering. 

“Excuse me, I can't help much notice you. Are you lost?” he asked reaching a hand out to touch my arm. 

Immediately, I took a step back shaking my head. “No. I'm good. Thanks.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, taking a step forward. 

“She’s positive.” A female voice said from beside me. I turned my head to see Gen, same height as me, glaring at the man. 

“Promise, she's good.” Danneel said from my other side as she draped an arm over my shoulders. Both women wore large grins that dazzled and intimidated at the same time. The man made some sort of excuse and vanished soon after. “Are you good?” Danneel asked afterwards, concern in her eyes. 

I nodded. “Yea… um. I don't think I used enough soap this morning. Or it's expired and I need to buy more.” I mumbled. 

She smiled and together with Gen turned me around to join Jared and Jensen. We exited the airport and piled our bags into a large SUV.

“Thank you,” I muttered to Gen as we climbed into the back seat of the SUV. 

The dark haired woman grinned brightly. She was petite and gorgeous. “Of course! I mean, I'm sure you would have been able to handle yourself. But you shouldn't have to do it on your own. This family stands together. It's what we do.”

My eyes glanced up to Jared's in the rear view mirror. He smiled back at me as he adjusted the mirrors and seat. Jensen took the front passenger seat while I was bookended by the two women. He smiled back at me as well before sitting back in his seat as Jared put the car in gear and drove away from the airport. 

“I'm glad you decided to come, Skylar.” Danneel smiled at me. “We've been super excited to meet you this week. Would have totally understood if you’d decided to stay though.”

“This is probably a lot for you to take in.” Gen added. “I mean these two are a lot of handle on their own, add in the rest of it…”

I let out a shaky laugh. “That's putting it mildly.” I offered them a small smile. 

“Well, we wanna help however we can. And I hope we can convince you to stay.” Danneel took my hand. I looked at the Beta woman. She was gorgeous. Utterly stunning and a little quirky and she held my hand like a long time friend or more. I looked down at her hand for a moment and I caught her smile falter. She started to release my hand but I smiled up at her and lightly squeezed my hand around hers. 

Her eyes brightened and she glanced at Gen over my shoulder. “You guys are gonna have to excuse me and my weirdness. I… I haven't really had many friends, or family. Being…” I grimaced. “Omega, it's tough to get close to people. I don't tend to relate in the same ways. I smell things differently. Alphas tend to be overbearing. Betas just think I'm weird. So I don't really know what I'm supposed to do right now.” I caught Jared's eyes in the mirror for a second and he offered me a reassuring grin. 

Jensen turned in his seat and Danneel reached her other hand to land on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it gently. “Let us show you.” He said. “Let this weekend show you what it could be. And… if at the end of the weekend you want us to take you home and…” he glanced at Jared who nodded in agreement. “We will respect that choice.”

“We can be crazy. Jar and Jen are in Vancouver a lot. Six kids is a lot to deal with. Then there are the fans. It's a lot. But we love it because we love each other. And we all want you to be a part of that. If you want.” Gen added, taking my other hand. “However you want.”

I smiled at them all and squeezed the hands I was holding. “One step at a time. But I feel a bit better already.”

“Good.” Jared said as we pulled into a driveway and he parked there car. “Cause it's time to meet the kids. I apologize now.”

\----

Three of the children were barely a year old, so they weren't too bad, though they could crawl… Fast… and that was stress inducing. One minute they were sitting there looking adorable, the next they were trying to climb into the fire place. The other three were in the three to five year range… and full of questions and energy. In the first ten minutes I'd been tugged in a whirlwind of directions, asked who I was six times, shown several different dolls, action figures, toy cars, and recent art. Evidently, my favorite Disney movie and whether I liked Paw Patrol were very important to who I was as a person. 

“Okay. Okay. Let Skylar breathe guys.” Jared laughed at the kids, picking up the eldest boy, Tom, and swinging him up and around while everyone laughed. The other two kids, Shep and JJ, proceeded with was seemed to be a well known game of climbing the tall man and trying to wrestle him to the ground. 

“C'mon, let's get you settled.” Jensen smiled and took my hand. He grabbed my suitcase in his other hand and proceeded to lead me through the house. “This is my house with Danneel. Jared and Gen live just down the street.”

“Oh. I just always thought you lived together.” I murmured as I took in the decor.

He shrugged. “We'd like to and we basically do. The kids all have rooms in both houses and we are always at one or the others. But ultimately we have to maintain appearances to a certain extent.” 

We stopped and he opened the door to a spacious bedroom. It was gorgeous and furnished with a bed, several dressers, a comfy looking chaise and a few matching chairs. “So this is technically our guest bedroom.” Jensen said, putting my suitcase down in the bed and shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

I frowned and bit my lip for a moment. “Oh. Okay. Right. I…” I broke off and looked around.   
“What's the matter, Sky?” He looked at me with concern. 

I shook my head, trying to shake the weird insecure thoughts that were swirling around. “Nothing. I just thought I'd be in your room. But I get it…” 

He took took long steps and stood in front of me, his hands cupping my face to look up at him. “Omega…” my knees wobbled at the title and my stomach did a flip flop. “I want you with me… with us… but I want to give you the option of space if you want it.” 

I nodded, my hands resting on his forearms as I leaned into his touch. “I feel so stupid all the time, not sure what to do. I was just barely starting to get the hang of it in Vancouver but here feels like a whole different game. You guys are being so accommodating. I'm not worth it. I promise.”

He leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed and my hands moved to tangle in his shirt. My moans were met by his growl as he pulled me hard against his body. My body seemed to react on its own, writhing against him, eager for more of his touch. One of his hands wrapped around my waist while the other cupped the back of my neck, half tangled in my hair. 

The skin of my neck seemed to burn under his touch. The spot he would need to bite to claim me throbbed. Eager for him. My Alpha.

Jensen pulled away from the kiss and I whined at the loss of contact, raising up on my toes to continue the kiss. “Alpha…” 

He smirked a bit and bent his head so his forehead was pressed against mine. We traded breath for several moments as we both tried to regain our composure. “There will be time for this later, Sky.” He kissed my forehead. “I promise.”

I nodded and forced myself to take a step back as a knock came at the door. Danneel stood in the doorway with a bright grin on her face. “We are going to order pizza, is that okay?”

“Pepperoni?” 

She laughed. “Of course.” Looking around the room she frowned after a moment. “You're not going to stay with us?” 

Jensen groaned. “I didn't want her to think she had to…”

Danneel took a few steps forward and took my hands in hers. “Do you want to?”

I blinked and laughed a bit. “I'm still not sure why you want me to. I mean… he's your husband.” I gestured at the Alpha standing so close to me.

“And possibly your Alpha…” She smiled. “And maybe…” her smile and confidence faltered for a moment. She shot a glance at Jensen but I couldn't see his response before she took another step forward. Her lips were on mine faster than I could think. I blinked a few times as my brain tried to comprehend what was happening. 

Kissing Danneel was nothing like kissing Jared or Jensen. Her lips were soft and tasted of berry and… I liked it. 

She pulled back and searched my face for a reaction. Doubt clouded her eyes for a moment and she started to apologize. Without thinking too hard about it, I tugged on her hand and pulled her back to me, kissing her deliberately this time. 

I could feel the Jensen's eyes on us and smell his Alpha scent through my suppressants. When we finally parted we turned to face him. His eyes were full of lust and smile on his face.   
Danneel laughed. “C'mon. Let's go get pizza before we accidentally trigger his rut.”

“Hey! I'm not that bad!” Jensen complained as he followed us back down the stairs. I smiled down at my hand in Danneel’s as we joined the others. Maybe, maybe this could work out after all.

\----

“I don't think I could eat another bite.” My plate had seen three slices of pepperoni pizza from “The best pizza in Austin” according to Jared. The fourth slice was only half eaten and if I had to take another bite I might explode. 

We were all seated in the living room. The older kids were on the floor, done eating, and busy watching Finding Dory for what was probably the millionth time given how they recited it. The babies were in little bouncy chairs, having been fed before the pizza arrived. I sat on the plush couch with my feet tucked under me while Jared sat on one side with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Genevieve was nestled between his legs on the floor, gently bouncing her daughter Odette in her bouncy chair. Jensen was also on the floor, his head resting against my knee while Danneel sat on my other side on the couch. Her one leg draped over Jensen's shoulder and his drew lazy patterns over her bare calf. It was both an odd image, and one that seemed perfectly normal and comfortable. 

“Mine.” Jared reach over and snagged the half eaten piece of pizza from my plate. He dropped a quick kiss to my lips before sitting back and devouring the slice. 

“Mature, love. Real mature.” Gen playfully admonished, winking up at me.

“Have you met your husband?” Jensen grumbled while Jared just shrugged and smiled.

“No shame here.” He replied through a mouthful of pepperoni and cheese.

By the time the movie ended, it was time for all kiddos to go to bed. Jensen, Danneel, and Gen each grabbed a now sleeping infant and wrangled the other kids up the stairs towards their rooms while Jared and I worked to pick up the disaster in the living room. Years of working in bars and restaurants had given me a few random skills, like carrying more plates, silverware, and cups that should be humanly possible. I carefully unloaded my arms into the large sink in the kitchen when I felt arms slide around my waist.

Jared bent and nuzzled my hair and neck with a playful growl. It was something he'd started doing a few days ago while I washed dishes at my apartment. There'd been a few times when that had ended with interesting encounters on my kitchen counters. Memories of his knot stretching me open made my skin feel hot and I bit my lip to suppress a moan. 

My whole body had been on fire since we arrived at the house. Sure, I'd been able to tone it down for kids, pizza, and Disney movies, but my hormones were starting to scream at me again.

“Your suppressants and soap are wearing off.” Jared pulled me gently back against me so I could feel how hard he was, trapped in his jeans. 

“I noticed.” I breathed back. 

“Party in the kitchen?” 

I jumped and tried to turn to face Gen as she walked into the kitchen but Jared's arms kept me firmly against him. I heard her giggle a little. “Jared. You big meany, give her a little room to breathe.” 

He huffed a bit and loosened his grip. I was able to turn in his arms and face Gen. We were about the same height which was interesting. The other three adults in the house were all significantly taller than me and I found my mind wondering what it would be like to kiss her. Before Danneel I'd never really even thought about it before. Now, my eyes landed on Gen's lips while I licked my own as the man behind me resumed nuzzling my neck, his teeth grazing my flesh and making my shiver. 

Gen glanced between Jared and me for a moment and her nostrils flared like she was smelling something. “Jar….” She started, her voice suddenly hesitant. “Are you going into rut?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea... It's smut. You're welcome/warned.

I froze at Gen’s words. Jared did the same. His body went very still as he seemed to contemplate what she had just said and pair that with his body’s currently actions. I could feel him still throbbing behind me. 

“Fuck.” He growled. The sound pulled a moan from my lips before I could stop it. Now that Gen had said something I could smell it too. The pheromones in the air were starting to affect me. It was still early. If I wanted to get away, I could. And it was almost a certainty that Gen knew how to take care of her husband in rut. They had three children after all. 

None of us had a chance to say anything else before Danneel came into the kitchen with Jensen close behind. Danneel’s face was in an expression of nervousness and worry, while Jensen looked like he was trying to lock down emotions. My eyes caught his over his wife’s shoulder and I saw the lust there. 

“The kids are down, but we may have a bit of a problem…” Danneel was saying as her husband made his way into the kitchen, hands shoved into his pockets like he was trying to control himself and it wasn’t working very well. 

I tore my eyes from Jensen to look at the two other women in the room. “Both of them…” I whispered. 

Danneel nodded. 

“It happens a lot actually.” Gen answered. “They are so close in so many ways that they tend to sync up. It makes for some interesting evenings.”

“We usually have a little more warning so we can get a babysitter and such.” Danneel continued with a small blush. 

“Its early because of me, isn’t it?” I looked back up at Jensen, while Jared took several long deep breathes behind me. 

Jensen took a deep breath and looked down for a long moment, collecting himself before in a very careful, restrained voice. “Jared. Let her go. Gen, do… you think you can get her to your house for the night.”

I frowned and my stomach dropped. Tears were pricking my eyes before I could tell what they were for. “You… you don’t want me to stay. You don’t want me…” My voice trembled. 

Immediately, Jared’s arms tightened around me and Jensen crossed the kitchen so fast I barely saw him move. His hands cupped my face and brushed my hair away from my eyes. His eyes were wild with lust and possessiveness. “No, Omega. No.”

Danneel was there at my elbow, a gentle hand on Jensen’s arm. “You just got here, Sky. Neither of them have claimed you but if you are here when they go into full rut… That may not be the case.”

Gen had circled around to my other side and was running her hand through her husband’s hair. “It may be too early for you to make that commitment, and that’s okay. Lets just get you to the other house for the night. They should be better tomorrow or the next day.”

I glanced at Gen and then at Danneel before back to Jensen. I could feel Jared’s breathing and attempts at control behind me. I knew that if I wanted to back out of this, if I wasn’t sure this was what I wanted, I needed to make that decision now. I took a deep breath and turned my eyes back to Gen. One of my hands fisted in Jensen’s shirt for balance as I leaned over and kissed the dark haired woman. Her lips, like Danneel’s, were soft and inviting after a moment of shock. She returned the kiss with increasing fervor and I felt Jensen shift, one hand tangling further in my hair but the other disappearing from my flesh. When I broke the kiss with Gen and turned, Jensen was kissing Danneel breathless. Jared's hands found the Hem of my shirt and tugged it up enough that he could palm my breasts. I gasped at the contact. 

The pheromones radiating off of the two Alphas had my skin on fire. All my Omega instincts kicking in. Surely my panties were soaked, my jeans probably as well. My whole body ached for them. Needed them. Needed their knots. 

Danneel leaned forward and kissed me quickly before looking eyes with Gen across the already tangled mess of alpha and Omega limbs. “We will watch the kids. You three… go to the other house so you don't wake them.”

I frowned at her, my brain barely working. “But what about you two…”

She shushed me with another kiss. “Do you want to do this? Want to be theirs? Their Omega? Ours?” 

I stared into her eyes then back at Gen who was kissing Jared over my shoulder while Jensen watched, hunger in his eyes. They wanted me. They all wanted me here. I thought at first that Gen and Danneel were just being good Betas and agreeing to their Alpha husbands’ demands. But that wasn't the case at all. They wanted me here too. 

I nodded slowly. “Next time… all of us together.”  
Jared moaned behind me and growled, “Fuck yes.”

“Next time.” Gen said. “Now. Go. While you can still walk without making a scene.” For Betas, Gen and Danneel were particularly strong willed and adept at directing their Alpha husbands, and we were ushered out of the house without any further discussion. 

\----

It would have been faster to drive, but none of us had the motor control to handle a large metal machine. So we walked. And by walked, I mean that Jensen had a death grip on my hand as we half ran down the sidewalk towards Jared's house. The taller man had crushed me to his chest and devoured my mouth before running out ahead of us so he could get the door unlocked and make sure the dogs were taken care of. 

I stumbled a bit as we turned the corner into the driveway and without a word, Jensen bent and lifted me into his arms. I yelped as he took the stairs to the front door in half as many steps. He kicked the door closed and the force shook the house. 

I slapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention. “Put me down.”

He growled, his eyes dark with rut induced lust. “Mega.” He warned as Jared came into the foyer, his Texas accent coming out as he lost some more of his control. 

“Put me down, Alpha.” I asserted. 

With a deep breath, he placed me on my feet. I looked between the two Alphas. They were holding back, trying to control the instincts that came with their rut. Jensen had shoved his hands in his pockets again and was rocking on his heels, eyes intent on me. Jared was making fists at his side. “I don't want to choose between you. Don't make me, please.” I said firmly, shocking myself at how assertive I sounded, and they watched me carefully. “I want you both.” 

Realization seemed to Dawn in their eyes, and in unison, without looking at each other they took a step forward. I didn't flinch or move away. “And… I don't want you to hold back. I'm your Omega. You're my Alphas. Give me everything. Take what you need.” 

“Sky…” Jared breathed out through his clenched jaw. 

“I mean it.” I smirked at them both. “Now.” I took a step back, and they tensed like predators. My grin shifted to a playful seductive one, one I wouldn't have even known how to make a few days before. “Catch me, Alphas.”

I didn't give them time to process the words. I spun and bounded up the stairs. I didn't know the layout of the house. I wasn't going to get far. I didn't expect to. All I hoped to achieve was a spark in their instincts. I wanted to draw the Alpha out if them, break through their control. Just as an Omega needs an Alpha during their heat, an Alpha in rut needed an Omega. They needed to let all those instincts run wild and I wanted to give them that. 

I barely made it to the top of the stairs before I was caught. Jared had me pinned to the wall in a matter of moments. He growled down at me as he kissed me fiercely. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. I nipped at his lower lip and he returned the favor, pulling at my lip until I gasped. His hands gripped my wrists and pinned them over my head as I arched into him. 

Abruptly, he was pulled from me and Jensen lifted me and flung me over his shoulder. I shrieked but we didn't go far before I was deposited onto a large bed. Jensen ripped his shirt off over his head before bending to unfasten my jeans and pull them down my legs along with my drenched panties. 

Jared was between my thighs the minute the jeans had left my flesh. I cried out as he lapped at my folds. He wasted no time sinking several fingers inside my hot core. My hands reached to grip his hair but Jensen caught my wrists. He climbed up onto the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. Still holding my hands captive, he ducked his head to my breasts. Teeth caught my sensitive nipples and I cried out again.

How many fingers was Jared pistoning in and out of me? I didn't know. Fuck, all I knew was that I was going to cum, and quick. It hit me hard, making me shake and spasm, writhing as my inner walls clenched around his fingers. Was that four? I couldn't tell. The stretch was amazing. 

I barely had come down from the high when Jared moved, shifting my legs around his naked hips and sinking into my cunt with one powerful thrust. I cried out and arched up off the bed as he fills me, stretching my walls to accommodate his girth. Jensen's eyes were dark with lust as he held my hands above my head. I pulled at his grip and was rewarded with a deep growl that vibrated through his chest. 

Jared picked up a frantic and bruising pace, his face contorted into an expression of concentration and pleasure. I writhed under him, tugging at Jensen's grip. He grinned as he bent forth and kissed me hard. “You wanted us both, didn't you, Omega?” He said against my lips. 

I nodded frantically as Jared's pace slowed. My eyes darted to his. He looked wild. Like he was holding back a beast. I frowned. I didn't want him to hold back. 

“I need you to use your word, sweetheart.” Jensen growled. 

“Yes. I want you both. Please, Alphas.” I begged. I didn't even know what I was begging for. Not really. I just knew I needed them. My Alphas. And I needed them to claim me. I needed to be theirs. 

Jared took a deep breath and nodded. Carefully, he scooped an arm under me and with Jensen's help, I found myself straddling Jared's hips with his huge cock still buried inside me.

Jensen maneuvered behind me, trailing kisses down my spine as he slid a hand down to my folds where Jared was balls deep. A gasp tore from my throat as he slipped a finger inside me alongside Jared. The taller Alpha's moan echoed mine as he reached to circle my clit with his fingers. 

They moved in time. Jared pressing my clit, edging me closer to orgasm as Jensen added another finger inside me. My hips seemed to move on their own as I sought more. My Omega body eagerly stretched to accommodate every time Jensen added another finger. I writhed between the two men, needing more. 

“Please, I begged.” I wanted to cum so bad. 

“Not yet, little one.” Jared said through clenched teeth. Later I would marvel over their control of their ruts. “Want to claim you, Omega. Have…” he moaned as he felt Jensen add a fourth finger and I gushed around him. “Have to do it at the same time.”

I understood then and fuck, I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. My hips bucked back towards Jensen. Abruptly, his fingers vanished and I couldn't hold back the whine of disappointment. I felt so empty. 

A moment later though, he returned. His legs settled between my knees and Jared's thighs as he lined the head of his cock up at my entrance. I bit my lip to hold back my screams as he pushed his cock in alongside the other Alpha’s. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch he sank pushed into me until I was stuffed full of cock. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. The stretch burned while also being the most amazing feeling. 

Then they moved. 

I was putty between them. They moved in unison and I came within seconds. Fluid gushed around their cocks as my inner walls spasmed. But still they moved, thrusting up into me, their pace increasing as they sought their own release. My screams turned to mewls as I clung to Jared's chest, holding on as they fucked me, letting their rut take over. I felt their knots start to grow as they got more frantic, stretching me further. 

I screamed as I came again just as they both caught inside me, their knots swelling as they came. They both roared with the intensity of it before Jared yanked me close, a fist in my hair, and sank his teeth into the right side of my neck. Jensen did the same to the left side. I screamed again as I felt the connection snap in place. We stayed like that for a while, their cocks pumping cum into me while we all twitched in the aftershocks of the encounter. There were three more encounters that night and I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to walk straight the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally a Sky and Danneel chapter. And it's fluffy. No shame.

I ached. Everywhere I ached. My muscles were sore and as I moved they protested loudly. The loudest protests came from between my thighs, reminding me in no uncertain terms about the events and activities of the night before. I moaned in protest as I rolled over in the very bed and squinted around the room. The bed and the rest of the room was empty. 

Frowning, I tried to sit up, but my arms and back protested. The muscles refusing to work. I blushed a bit, remembering the positions I'd ended up in the night before, holding myself up while my Alphas fucked me. 

We'd all been together before, during my heat, then again over the course of the week, but last night they'd both been in rut. And that was a completely different story. An amazing story, but one that left me barely able to move the next morning. 

I'd managed to sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed when the door to the bedroom opened. Danneel came in with a huge smile on her face and my bag over her shoulder. “Hey, beautiful. How're you feeling? I brought you a bag of clothes cause I'm sure they didn't really leave you with much to wear.”

I laughed a bit, looking down at my naked body. “Yea… um. I'm not even sure where my clothes ended up.”

“Living room and somehow your shirt was in the dining room.” Danneel answered as she came over and sat on the bed next to me. There was no jealousy, no judgement, in her voice or demeanor. If anything she sounded happy. 

I blinked at her for a moment, a moment she took advantage of and leaned forward to kiss me. “The guys went for a run. They tend to do that after a rut, something about feeling rejuvenated. Do you need anything? You probably want a bath.”

“Yea… I feel… like I just ran a marathon and took up martial arts.” I answered, reaching up to tuck her hair behind an ear. 

“I can only imagine.” She laughed. “I've helped Jensen through his ruts for many years now, so while he… while he can't get all of what he need from me, I know how primal he can be. Jared is the same way. I can't take a knot very easily and I know I'm sore for days after. You're not hurt, are you?”

I shook my head furiously. “No. No of course not. Just… sore. Very sore.” I flashed her a smile. 

“Good.” She reached out and brushed my hair back from my face. Her fingers traced the bite mark on the right side of my neck, right where it met my shoulders and I shivered under her touch. Instinctively, I raised my hand to the left side where another bite mark graced my flesh. 

“They both marked me.” I said in wonder.

“They told us they did.” Danneel acknowledged. 

“I didn't know that was possible. I thought Jared or Jensen would claim me but that it would just be… I dunno, a technicality. That I'd still be with both.” I looked up at her.

“I don't think they knew either. But I'm glad.” She stood and held out a hand. “C'mon let's get you into a bath. Gen's getting a babysitter for tonight so we can all spend some time together.”

“That sounds nice.” I smirked at her, taking her hand to stand. “You going to join me?”

Her eyes darkened a bit as she smiled and leaned forward to kiss me again. “Maybe. But no funny business until you're feeling better. Though I do expect full details on last night and how many times you took their knots.”

\----

 

The bath was an overly large garden style number. Specifically, it had been designed to accommodate Jared's long legs, according to Danneel. Dani, as she insisted I start calling her. Both of us fit in the tub with plenty of room to spare and I enjoyed every moment. The hot water and whatever she had put into it to make the bubbles felt amazing and before long, my muscles didn't hurt quite as much, reducing it to a pleasant ache, a reminder of the previous night's activities.

We laughed and giggled as I gave her the play by play of the night before. She'd make a joke and I'd splash bubbles at her. It was nice. Very nice. Most of the bubbles were gone when the door the bathroom opened.

“You two look comfy. I'm kinda jealous.” Jared chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over this chest. “I know Gen will be jealous too.”

I smiled up at him. “We already have a plan to make it up to her.” Dani laughed as I winked at her.

“Oh? And how do you plan to make it up to me?” His lopsided grin made my stomach do flip flops again. 

“Now now, Jare… Give the girl a few hours to regain the ability to walk properly again before you take it away.” Dani admonished half heartedly. 

The tall man huffed a bit playfully before he caught my eyes, lust filled them though he seemed to be in control of himself. 

“It's not over yet, is it?” I whispered and he shook his head in response. 

“it will be a few hours before it flares up again though.” He answered.

“And by then Gen will have a babysitter.” Dani added. “Now, you go grab my husband and get some of that yard work done. That'll help with some of the excess energy.”

She stood without preamble, her naked body glistening as water beaded and trailed down her body. Jared finally moved then, taking a few long strides across the room. His hands slid over her body and crushed her to him, uncaring that the action drenched the front of his shirt and pants. Their mouths crashed together as I watched in shock and fascination. Jared devoured her mouth and she let him control it for a moment before grabbing a handful of his hair and returning the kiss. Then as quickly as it had started, Dani yanked on his hair and pulled him back. 

“Later. Now. Go.” She said in a breathless voice. I shifted, rubbing my legs together, desperate for some friction after watching them. Fuck. That was hot. Was I weird for thinking that was really hot?

He growled as bit and his nostrils flared as he scented the air. His eyes caught mine and I saw the same primal hunger there that I'd seen the night before. Abruptly, Danneel tightened her grip in his hair and turned his head back to her. “You can have her later, Alpha. Now, go.”

He huffed, closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them he had better control of himself. “You're right, Deedee.” He turned a bright smile to me. “Later, Sky.” He bent and kissed me, pouring passion and emotion into the kiss that lasted only a moment, before he turned on his heel and left the room.

Dani smiled down at me, a little breathless herself. “C'mon, let's get going. I want to make some food for later.” She stepped out of the tub into the large plush bath mat and held out a hand for me.

Carefully, I got to my feet, the cool air against my already sensitive skin made me shiver. My nipples were painfully hard within milliseconds and despite the bath, I knew I was wet for other reasons. “Fuck.” I commented as I climbed out, muscles aching in a way that no longer hurt but just heightened my need. “I didn't really realize how much being around an Alpha in rut would affect me…”

“And there are two in the house.” Dani smiled knowingly. She grabbed two towels, wrapped one around herself before wrapping one around me. “But you've got to pace yourself and them. Or you'll hurt yourself.”

I nodded. “I guess I thought it would be more like my heat. By morning, I was fine.”

She nodded as we headed back into the bedroom. “They feed off of each other. The energy just bouncing back and forth between them.” 

I toweled off and dropped the towel onto a nearby chair. “I… I don't want to be insensitive or anything, but how do you and Gen handle them. I mean… I know that Omegas like me are rare and Alphas almost always ended up mated to Betas. I just never understood the physics.” I asked with a blush.

She smirked as she finished with her towel too. Deliberately, she walked over to me and I tried not to stare. Fuck she was gorgeous. I'd never been with a woman before. Never really felt the desire to be. But something about her. My fingers itched to touch her. Was it just because of the Alpha pheromones interacting with my Omega instincts? I wasn't sure but I knew I wanted to kiss her again. Touch her and find out what her skin felt like against mine. 

“Mostly, my body doesn't react the same way to them. Yes, it's physically possible for me to take his knot, I mean I birthed three children, but it's not a pleasurable experience to most Betas.” She said. “Not like you, you're able to take the knot and enjoy every moment.”

I blushed at that but she continued. “Most Betas, we learn other ways. Some of us learn to enjoy the pain.” She was blushing a bit now. “Gen and I usually help each other, though.” I frowned and tilted my head. She reached out and brushed a piece of my damp hair from my face. “Hands usually. While Jensen is pounding into me, Gen slips her hand between us to squeeze his knot as it's forming. It helps him feel like he's knotting me.” Her fingertips were trailing down my neck and over where Jensen had bitten me. I shivered under her touch, my core aching. “We also have a toy the guys can wear. It's like a cock ring.”

Her fingertips moved down my arm to my elbow and back up again. I gasped at the sensation, my skin covered in goosebumps. “You aren't going to make it until later are you.”

I bit my lip and tried to control my breathing. “It's not fair to tell them no, then to do something myself.”

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss me. Her breasts brushed against mine and I moaned into her mouth. My hands tangled in her hair before I could even think. 

A door closed downstairs and we broke apart. Breathing heavily, she placed a peck on my lips again. “Later. Promise. It will drive them wild.”

\----

We were dressed and downstairs without too many more distractions. This was Gen’s kitchen but Danneel knew her way around it like it was her own. I supposed that it some ways, it was. Mostly, I was useless. So after she tripped over me for the third time, I was confined to the barstool on the other side of the island. Ultimately, that was okay by me. It meant I got to watch and learn. 

We talked while she prepped food and started cooking things that would be easy to eat later. I told her about my life up until now and she told stories about her life as an actress, then about the kids, and silly stories about life with so six kids and four adults. She smile at me after she said it, “Five adults. Though sometimes, it feels like there are two overgrown kids running around.” 

Almost as if on cue, Jared and Jensen came stumbling through the door to the back yard. Both were sweaty and tired but were laughing loudly at some joke one or the other had said. Jensen turned his smile towards us and stalked over. “No. No. No.” I said holding out a hand. “You are sweaty and gross and I already bathed once already.”

He flashed a wicked, crooked grin. “That's okay, sweetheart. I'll make sure you get clean again.”

I glared at him, remembering something Dani had said while she'd been cooking. You have to stand up to Alphas. And if you don't do it early, they will just keep pushing. “No.”

Jensen tilted his head and studied me while I tried to keep my face set in one of confidence. Challenging my Alpha while he was still in rut may not be smart, but I couldn't lose myself. I may be an Omega but I had been independent and self sufficient for years. I needed to keep that. He watched me for a minute before smiling. “Okay, Sky. Can I get a kiss though? Or am I too sweaty?”

I eyed him but smiled a bit. “One short kiss.”

I wouldn't call the kiss short, but it wasn't what it could have been and when he pulled back and kissed my forehead, I grinned up at him and then at Danneel. Jared stepped up a minute later with a pout on his face. “Do I get a kiss too?” 

I laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. When he pulled back, Jensen was dropping kisses onto Danneel's lips while she giggled.

“Okay. Both of you. Showers. Gen said she'd be over as soon as the babysitter got there. You've got like 30 minutes so hop to it.” All three of them looked at me with shocked but amused expressions.

“Yes ma’am.” Jared laughed as he headed out of the kitchen. Jensen smirked as he followed. There was a yelp, a curse, and a commotion up the stairs and I wondered if those two would make it down before Gen got here, or if they'd take the edge off their ruts with each other first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moresome- Five-some - whatever, its a lot of smut. ;)

Gen arrived about 45 minutes later and immediately joined Danneel and myself in the kitchen. 

“Odette was just being so fussy. I couldn't let her go.” She sighed as she leaned on the kitchen counter next to where I was seated on a barstool. 

“She okay now?” I asked. I didn't know anything about babies but it seemed like both Danneel and Gen had everything under control. 

“Oh yeah. She was just hungry. I fed her and she settled right now. And our babysitters are great.” She grinned and I let myself stare at her a little bit before blushing a looking back down at my drink. “Where are the guys?”

“Upstairs.” Dani and I said at the same time before falling into a bout of laughter. 

“Oh?” Gen giggled with us. “Rut still going?”

I blushed at that thought. “Yea…”

“You know how they get. It took a while to resurge after last night. But it will still last a while so I'm betting they are taking the edge off before tonight.” Dani added pulling a tray of finger food from the oven. 

Gen grinned up at me. “You okay from last night? They didn't…?” Her eyes landed on the bites on my neck. “May I?”

I nodded and pulled my blue hair into a ponytail so both marks could be seen. I bit my lip waiting for her response. Slowly a bright grin spread across her face. “So you are staying with us?” 

I smiled back and nodded. She leaned up the slight difference caused by the barstool and kissed me. Her hand slid around the to back if my head while her other hand went around my waist. I immediately reacted, kissing her back and moaning at the feel of her pressed against me. 

A low whistle broke us apart and we turned to see Jared and Jensen leaning against the door frame leading from the living room to the kitchen. Blush reddened my cheeks under their heated gaze. Their hair was still wet from the shower. Both wore jeans that sat low on their hips and t-shirts that clung to their slightly damp bodies. Neither had shoes or socks on and judging by how low their jeans were riding, I doubted they had underwear on either. Jensen was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, a swagger about him that made me weak in the knees. Jared's hands were shoved in his pockets, dragging the waistband of his jeans lower as he leaned against the opposite frame. They were like Alpha bookends of the sexiest sort. 

Then their scent hit me and I nearly fell off my barstool. Their Alpha pheromones mixed in the air with the hint of sex. It was pure masculinity and Alpha. My Alphas. Both of them. If Gen hadn't still had her arms wrapped around me, I might have actually fallen from the stool. 

She must of have noticed my reaction because she pressed closer. Her lips hovered over my ear and I shivered at the feel of her breath on the sensitive skin there. “Aren't they just delicious?” 

I nodded, breathless from her closeness and the sight and smells of my Alphas. My eyes stayed on them, watching them. Fuck. I’d done so good of keeping their rut at bay all day so far, but it was like they knew that when Gen got here, it would be on. 

Dani walked around the kitchen and came up behind me. I was sandwiched between the two women. It was a new experience. They were soft, their breasts pressed against me. I could smell them through the Alpha pheromones that we're drowning my Omega senses, and they smelled amazing. 

“Say no, Sky and all will stop.” Danneel whispered in my other ear and I shivered. I turned my head and caught her lips in a kiss as she pressed closer. When we broke apart, she looked over at the two Alpha males who were struggling to stay across the room. “You two get to stay there for right now.” 

They started to protest but she shot them a look and both settled back into their previous stances. It took me a few minutes to understand what was happening, what Dani was doing. Gen kissed me again while working at the button of my pants. She got them unfastened and motioned for me to stand. She slid my pants and panties down my legs before having me sit again. 

I was already dripping wet when she pushed my thighs apart. It wasn't very chilly in the house but I gasped as air hit my bare pussy. Gen grinned at me as she sank to her knees. I gasped again as her tongue licked along the lips of my core. My head flew back and landed on Danneel's shoulder. 

The redhead’s hands found the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and over my breasts. She kneaded my breasts through my lace with expert fingers. Deft hands pulled one breast from the bra cup and rolled the nipple between her fingers.

I cried out as Gen's mouth latched onto my clit and she slid a finger inside my cunt at the same time. I wriggled on the barstool as the two women worked me to a fever pitch. 

Two low masculine moans echoed the kitchen and my eyes opened to see the two Alphas, their cocks free from their jeans. They were both pumping their rock hard cocks. The sight was enough to make me scream. I came hard between Gen and Dani, my body convulsing. Gen's hands gripped my thighs hard as she kept licking at my cunt as I came. Dani’s teeth latched onto my ear, her other hand pulling my other breast out to pinch both my nipples as I shook with pleasure. 

When most of the shaking subsided, Dani and Gen pulled back a bit. “Let's get her upstairs.” Gen whispered. 

My legs shook, and everywhere someone touched my flesh felt like delicious fire. I flopped on the bed, ridding myself of my shirt and bra, as I watched Jensen pulled Dani into his arms. He kissed her hard, hands everywhere. They were amazing to watch. Such beauty wrapped up in each other. He yanked her dress up over her head, spun her around and sank his cock into her cunt in a smooth motion. 

Her face was inches from mine so I moved closer and caught her lips in a deep kiss. She moaned and cried out against my mouth and Jensen pounded into her. 

I pulled back as I heard another set of moans. I don't know if Jared had lifted her or if Gen had jumped but he stood in the middle of the room, the petite woman in his arms, bouncing her on his cock. I was mesmerized by their naked flesh and the site if his long, thick cock fucking up into her. He couldn't thrust into her all the way, the thick ring of muscle at his base not able to penetrate into her Beta body without causing her a lot of pain. 

Neither woman seemed to mind very much though. Their cries filled the room as both men fucked them mercilessly. Gen came first, screaming and clutching at Jared as she shook. He kept pumping into her as he carefully walked over to the bed and laid her on it. I moved and leaned over the brunette woman and kissed her gently as she tried to regain her senses. 

I was vaguely aware of Dani’s loud moans and cries of pleasure but before I could turn to her, Jared wrapped a large hand around my ankle and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He spun me until I was on my back and sank into me in a smooth motion. I was still sore from the night before but my Omega biology stretched, letting him slid in to the hilt. He let out growl of his own at the feeling. 

He pumped into me a few times before I felt the bed move under me. Jared wrapped his arms around my waist and rolled us over so I was laying on top of him. I knew what was coming before Jensen slid a finger inside me alongside Jared's cock. 

I thought I knew what was coming, at least. Until I felt Jensen's finger at my ass. I gasped as he used my own juices to slick up that hole before sinking the digit in. I moaned, Jared still thrusting up into my cunt as Jensen worked to open up my ass. 

I lost track of time. At some point, I think Gen handed him a bottle of lube. Dani was taking turns with Gen, one woman kissing me senseless while the other latched onto one of my nipples. I was lost in the sensations by the time that Jensen lined his cock up with my ass.   
I cried out in pleasure and pain as he pushed into me. Jared stilled until Jensen was seated inside my ass. I shook between them. 

“Holy fuck.” I whimpered. The night between, when I'd taken them both, it had been different. My Omega cunt was meant to stretch to accommodate my Alpha. This was different. And fucking hell it was amazing. “Move, Alphas, please!” I begged. And they obliged. 

They moved in unison at first, leaving me almost completely empty before filling me again. I writhed between them. I could feel them moving against each other, their balls slamming into each other and me with the force of their thrusts. 

A moment later they picked up a new rhythm. Jared thrusted into me as Jensen pulled out, never leaving me empty. I cried out, moaned, and writhed between them. Pleasure consuming me in one wave after another. Dani and Gen resumed their previous actions. Alternating between kissing me, Jensen, and Jared, their hands pinching my nipples when they felt I wasn't making enough noise. I noticed once that they were also reaching across our bodies to working toys in and out if their cunts.

I screamed, loudly as another orgasm ripped through me as both Alphas’ knots started to grow. Jared let out a roar as he grabbed my hips and impaled my body on his cock one more time, his knot swelling and locking him inside me as he came. His cock spilling his seed so much that I felt it. 

Jensen kept thrusting into me, a sensation that was a whole nother world of pleasure. His swelling cock rubbed against Jared's knot, already locked inside my cunt. Jensen moaned loudly as he fucked into my ass one more time, his knot growing, pushing against Jared's, as he came. 

I shook between them, interlocked, unable to move. Jensen dotted kisses along my back while Jared ran his hands over my body, light touches that had me shivering. Gen and Danneel collapsed next to the three of us. Gentle post-coital kisses were passed around as we all tried to regain our senses. 

It took about 30 minutes for Jensen's knot to go down enough so he could disengage. Cum slid out of my ass as he did. He chuckled a bit and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Jared's knot was refusing to go down, so I lay with my head on his chest while he dozed. Gen and Danneel were cuddling next to me. 

“That was…”

“Amazing?” They answered in unison with soft smiles in their faces. 

“Yea. Exactly.” I replied. “He didn't take this long the last few times…” I commented, referring to Jared. 

Gen bit her lip for a minute. “You're on a birth control, right?” 

I nodded. I had been since I presented as an Omega. The last thing I needed was for my heat to get out of control and the next thing I know I've got a child. 

“Good.” She answered. “While it's not quite the same, but the kids are all from ruts when his knot refused to go down. It's his body trying to…”. 

I raised my eyebrows at her then back at the sleeping Alpha. “I guess it's a good thing I never stopped taking the shots.”

“What shots?” Jensen asked as he walked back into the room with the washcloth. He carefully and delicately cleaned up the mess from our activities. 

“Birth control.” Dani answered. “Jared knot isn't going down.”

Jensen snorted before collapsing onto the bed behind his wife and girlfriend, making them scoot closer to where Jared and I lay. Gen was half laying on her husband with me, with Dani behind her, and Jensen behind her with his arm thrown over both of them so he could lay a hand on my back. “Jared's body thinks it needs populate the whole world.” 

I chuckled a bit at that. Jared groaned under me. “It's going down. Quit whining.” 

I smiled down at him and kissed him until his eyes opened. “I'm not complaining, Alpha.”

He grinned at me and pulled me down for a kiss. A few moments later he was able to slip from me and he stood to get another washcloth to clean us up with. He flopped on the bed with us afterwards and as we were all wrapped up together, resting and basking in the afterglow, I realized that I really did want this. This was my new family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My darlings...More rut smut. This is instense. I may have gotten carried away. Enjoy!

The sun was starting to go down by the time we all climbed out of the bed. Jared's stomach had started growling and we took that as a cue to head downstairs for dinner. Being squeezed in the middle, half wrapped around Gen with Jared pinning me with his long limbs, it I was granted a show of naked skin and flesh as one by one everyone extracted themselves from limbs in an attempt to stand. 

Jensen was the first to gain his footing and held out gallant hand to help Danneel from the bed. I watched with a soft smile while he kissed her, his hands sliding delicately into her long hair, a tangled mess from earlier activities. Gen grinned and kissed me before disentangling her legs from mine. She bent over me and kissed Jared then scooted to the end of the bed. One hand reached out and slid up over Danneel's thigh, while her other did the same to Jensen's. 

The couple broke their kiss and bent to kiss the petite brunette. It was soft and tender, Jensen taking her lips first before pulling back to let Dani do the same. I watched with lidded eyes while Jared's hand slid over my body. We we're the only two left in the very large bed, his body pressed against my back. His face was buried in my hair, breathing in my scent and I could feel him start to harden again. 

There was a loud smack and Jared jerked. We both turned to see Jensen standing over Jared with a determined smirk on his face. Jared tried to glare but I could see the amusement in his hazel eyes.

“Food. Get up and let our Sky-girl have some more time to recover.” he winked at me as Jared groaned in protest. Jensen swatted his ass a second time and after some more grumbling, the taller man started to move.

“Fine. fine. I'm getting up.” He growled playfully. I laughed and rolled over, pulling him down by the hair to kiss me one more before I ducked under his arm to join the girls at the end of the bed.

“Food?” I asked, standing on shaky legs. They laughed and we headed downstairs… naked… to get some food.

\---

I'm sure we were a sight. Like a scene from a porno or a bacchanalian festival. While the guys had been outside earlier today and Dani had been cooking, she'd had me go around the house making sure all the blinds and curtains were closed. Now, as we stood naked in the kitchen, I understood why. 

Gen turned on some music, it wasn't loud and I could barely hear the words but it set a mood while we laughed and ate the finger foods that Dani had spent the afternoon cooking. I felt a little weird, standing there in the kitchen with them, very nude. Out of place. They were gorgeous, thin and toned with curves in the right places. Models. Actresses. Next to me, with my few too many pounds refusing to allow for a slim silhouette from my breasts to my hips. I wasn't grossly overweight, but my whole body tended to jiggle when I walked. It had never really bothered me before, but then every other time I'd been naked around any of my new lovers, there had been a lot of pheromones and instincts involved. Now that I watched the two women feed each other food while giggling, my confidence waned.

I settled myself across from them, leaning on the counter of the island genuinely happy to watch them while also hiding most of my body from view. That didn't last long however. Jared had decided to turn up the music a bit and join Dani and Gen, he twirled them around in a half clumsy manner that somehow also seemed practiced. It was like they'd done this a million times before and he was still no better at the dancing. I found myself laughing along with them as the two women stumbled and collided with the tall Alpha’s chest like they had a million times. 

So caught up in watching the trio on the other side of the counter, I almost missed the scent of my other Alpha settling in next to me. He brushed the blue strands of my hair from the side of my next, baring his bite mark to the cooler air of the kitchen. I whimpered a bit at the sensation. 

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” he asked.

I smiled at him. “Nothing. I'm happier now than I've ever been.”

He flashed me a grin that made my knees weak and I was grateful for the counter to hold me up. My Alpha shifted, moving around me so his front was pressed up against my back, trapping me between his body and the counter. I could get away, it would be easy, but despite that knowledge my breath quickened. “I believe that, beautiful. But you look closed off. Like you're hiding.” He said softly so the others wouldn't hear, though they'd gotten distracted between shots of alcohol and kissing.

I blushed and looked away down at my hands on the counter. Gently but swiftly, Jensen turned me in his arms. By then, I'd managed a smile and a confident set to my shoulders though I didn't really feel it. Fake it, Sky. 

He eyes me curiously, then let his eyes rove over my body. Immediately my confidence waned again and I moved a bit to hide his view. His arms gently took hold of my arms. 

“Why do you hide, Sky?” He asked, freeing on hand to card it through my hair. 

I bit my lip, aware that the others were starting to pay attention now. I forced a smile at him, “I'm not.”

He tilted his head and looked into my eyes. Damn those green eyes of his. Damn those things to hell. “Omega….”

He was smacked in the arm sharply by his redheaded Beta wife. We both stared at her wide eyed, but her glare was solely on Jensen. “Do not pull Alpha voice on her. It's not fair, Jen.” She scolded. 

My Alpha deflated a little as he looked back to me. This time concern in those damnable eyes. “I'm sorry, Sky. I just… why do you hide? You're just so stunning…”

The bark of laughter I let out startled myself as well as the others. I slapped both hands over my mouth and stared wide eyed at the foursome that had gathered around me. I coughed a little to regain my composure. “I… um… sorry… but I'm not. Maybe with clothes on to hide the rolls and jiggle, or maybe when we are all high on our own sex chemistry. But now… like this… I'm just so out of place with gorgeous models and actors.”

Jared chuckled and that took me by surprise. Gen and Jensen glared at him for a minute. “I think what this dufus means to say is that we find you beautiful.”

“You're not Hollywood, Sky. And it's so fucking refreshing.” Dani added, playing with my hair as she leaned against Jensen, smiling at me. “You've never had the pressure to stay thin, or told to hate every aspect of yourself because it's going to get picked apart on screen. You're gorgeous because you just are. And I know how cliche that sounds.” She leaned forward and kissed me. 

Jared had an annoying grin on his face and finally I called him on it. “Alright, chuckles. What the fuck is funny about this?”

He looked at Jensen who glared at him before breaking and smirking a bit. “After that first night… with your heat…remember?”

“Yes. It wasn't even a week ago and it's pretty seared into my brain.” I snarked, earning me some amused noises from the other three. 

“Well, afterwards, we had a whole conversation about how we loved your ass and having a little more to hold on to. How we didn't feel like we were going to break you…” he said. 

My eyes shot to Gen who was giggling a little as she tugged Jared closer. “It's true, when they called us and we asked about you…”

“It was like the fourth thing they said.” Dani interjected. “Omega. Funny. Blue hair. So many curves they could really hang on to.”

I blushed despite the laughter that overtook me. Jensen was blushing, his freckles blending into the rosey hue while Jared ran a hand through his hair, an embarrassed smile hitting his lips. He'd been all chuckles before but something about how Dani had said the words had them both blushing like school boys. 

“Well, I'm glad my curves are appreciated.” I grinned. 

“Good.” Jensen said, composure regained. He swatted my ass playfully. “So no more hiding.” 

I smirked at him. “Now now, no hitting my ass…. We are supposed to be giving me a break for a bit, remember.”

He growled a bit and reached for me, but I danced out of his grip. Gen and Danneel joined me in returning to the food while Jensen and Jared leaned on the counter… smiling knowingly as they watched our antics…. It would be much longer before another round got going.

 

\----

A few hours later, the sun had gone down though you could barely tell through the drawn curtains. Somewhere around dinner time, Dani and Gen had called to check on the kids with the babysitters. The four of them had passed the phone around talking to various children and I'd lounged on the couch, fairly exhausted listening to them. 

“Sky?” I peeked open an eye to look at Danneel. “JJ wants to talk to you.” 

tentatively, I took the phone. “Auntie Sky! Will you be back tomorrow? Can we watch Rapunzel? Pretty please? Mommy said I couldn't have blue hair like yours but will you let me play with it while we watch Punzel?”

My heart melted and I smiled. “Of course, sweetie. Now be good and go to bed, okay? We'll watch Rapunzel tomorrow, promise.”

She made a happy little squeal and I handed the phone back to her mother. I couldn't get the grin off my face. They talked for a few more minutes before she hung up and we all piled into the couch in a large, comfortable pile of skin against skin. 

It didn't take long for the cuddles to devolve again and an hour and a half later I was draped over a very exhausted Genevieve, my head pillowed on her chest while she sleepily played with my hair. Jensen was pressed up against my back, his knot firmly stuck inside my cunt. 

My breath and heartbeat slowly returned to normal as I heard a giggle. Lifting my head I watched with a smirk as Danneel tugged Jared up the stairs by the hand. His thick cock hardening again as he followed her. She squealed loudly as he rushed forward and lifted her into his arms, taking the rest if the stairs two at a time. 

“He is insatiable during his rut.” Gen commented with a smile.

“And she likes the pain.” Jensen snuggled his face into my hair, breathing in my scent. “They should be done by the time this goes down, and then I'm voting for a shower.”

I moaned at the thought if hot water. Gen laughed a bit. “You keep moaning like that, Sky and you won't be able to walk for a week.”

I shrugged a bit. “I'm sure that would bother me eventually but right now?” I lifted my head to kiss her softly. “Right now, I'm okay with that.”

The three of us lay there, in the middle of the living room, pillowed by cushions we'd stolen from the couch, just kissing and touching, talking softly about nothing for a while as the sounds from upstairs got louder. I couldn't hold back the giggles of Danneel's moans and screams echoes through the house. 

“It's quite a sight to see, too.” Gen commented. “She will be walking funny for several days. And certainly after this she will be done for a good week or better, sex wise.”

I raised my eyebrows and my imagination ran wild. I knew the size if the overly tall Alpha. Without a bit of prep, he could hurt me until my Omega body stretched to accommodate him. Hell, I could stretch to accommodate both my Alpha's knots if I needed to. Betas weren't built that way. Sure, during birth their bodies were able to do what they needed, but every day? 

“He's gonna knot her?” I asked. I should be jealous. I was his Omega. He shouldn't be knotting anyone but me…. But I wasn't. The image in my head of Danneel's body straining to take his cock and knot. 

Jensen moaned low behind me, his voice a growl in my ear. “And that turns you on, Omega?”

I hadn't realized that my hips had been moving, grinding back against him, trying to get some friction from the cock still inside me. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop. He would have none of that though. His hand snaking down my body to my clit. His fingers found it at the same time that Gen's did. 

She slid down my body, her lips finding mine as I gasped at the sensations she and Jensen were causing. I was on my side, one of my arms was trapped under the other woman, a fact she seemed to enjoy, refusing to move and allow me use of that arm and hand. So I raised the other hand and found her slick warm core. I could still taste her on my lips from earlier. 

“Jensen.” She said softly as she pulled back from the kiss. Some unspoken communication occurred and my Alpha had pulled my hand from the other woman's cunt and held me tight against him. I couldn't move as his hips started thrusting. His knot was mostly deflated but his cock was hard again… maybe still? 

I whined in protest, wanting to touch them. His voice was a growl again in my ear. “She's done. Oversensitive, now.” I gasped as Gen's teeth found my nipple. “She likes giving pleasure… let her.”

I really didn't understand what he meant but my mind exploded as we shifted. Jensen took hold of my arms and rolled us, his cock never slipping out, so that he lay on his back. With Gen's help, I was pushed into a reverse cowgirl position. Then, Jensen took my arms again. His grip was firm but gentle. I could easy pull away if I wanted to. 

I didn't want to.

The position was new and different and I could feel him hard and deep within me. The cool air brushed my sensitive clit causing me to gasp and the angle of my arms caused me to push out my chest so my breasts were on a glorious display. 

“Ride me, Omega.” Jensen’s voice was low and sent shivers through my body. I began to move my hips, moaning as I did. Then Gen began her onslaught. Her fingers seemed to be everywhere. Brushing my clit, pinching my nipples. Her lips trailed my neck and down to my breasts, leaving little bite marks along the way, then she'd return to my lips. She repeated the process while my hips bucked and ground down on Jensen's cock. 

After a few minutes, the screams from upstairs grew more frantic and desperate, sending Jensen into a bit of a frenzy. I was lost in waves of pleasure. Gen had pulled several orgasms from me that seemed to roll from one to the other without ever fully stopping. 

She managed to move out of the way in time for Jensen to move. I found myself bent over the couch while he was on his knees behind me, rutting into me. I could see him in the reflection of the one mirror on the wall. Gen stood behind him, running her hands over his chest as he came with such force unlike Id seen from him this far. He roared loudly, his cry mingling with one from Jared upstairs. I heard Dani's last cry of ecstasy and tumbled over that edge myself. My inner walls clenched around Jensen's cock as his knot swelled fast and hard. 

“That's it, Alpha. Relax. I think that's it.” Gen was saying. Exhausted, collapsed on the couch, I smiled at the sight in the mirror. The petite brunette was running her hand through Jensen's hair, his eyes closed as he leaned into her touch. When his breath had resumed to normal, he wrapped his arms around me, dropping kisses along my spine.

“You, okay, Sweetheart?” He asked softly. 

I nodded weakly, settling back into his arms as he moved us back to the floor. “Yes, Alpha….” 

He grinned against my skin. Gen returned a few moments later with water bottles. She kissed both of us before heading upstairs to make sure that Dani and Jared were hydrated as well.

“She's right. That… I think my rut is done now.” Jensen said against my neck. 

I grinned. “Oh?” Not sounding convinced.

He chuckled, tiredly. “Yea… I feel like I could sleep for days.” 

I huffed a laugh which turned into a yawn. “If you say so.” 

\----

Jared, as it turned out, was not done. 

Jensen and I dozed on the floor of the living room until his knot deflated. My protests were ignored as he lifted me into his arms and carried me up the stairs to the bedroom. I could hear Gen and Danneel in the bathroom and the sound of water told me that Gen was making sure Dani was taken care of. I could only imagine the redhead's need for a hot bath.

The smell of sex and pheromones was thick in the air. If Jensen hadn't been carrying me, I would have been weak in the knees from the onslaught on my senses. As it was, a moan came from my throat and my pussy clenched, fresh arousal stirring in my belly. 

Jared was stretched out on the bed, covered with a sheen of sweat. His rock hard cock curving upwards, red and swollen and leaking precum. His eyes were shut, one hand tugging at his own hair as the other pumped up and down his length furiously. 

“Fuck…” Jensen muttered. I couldn't take my eyes off the other Alpha. 

“Put me down.” I whispered, but his arms tightened.

“Sky, baby. Maybe you should join the girls and let me see if I can break his rut.” He started to take me to the bathroom. 

“No.” I insisted. “What does he need?” 

Jensen took a deep breath. “Usually if I can make him bottom, it'll be enough for him.”

“But you're exhausted.” I tore my gaze from the bed to look up at the Alpha holding me. There was a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. 

“Not that exhausted.” 

“Then take me to the bed, Alpha.” I whispered, heat and lust in my voice, hoping he understood my meaning. 

Jensen deposited me into the bed and I crawled over Jared. His hand was still furiously pumping on his cock, his hips thrusting up, desperate for release. My other Alpha crawled up onto the bed as well pulling Jared's hand from his hair and pinning it to the bed. 

Jared's eyes popped open. First his eyes caught Jensen's then flicked to mine. “'Mega…” he growled and made a effort to move. 

Jensen held him firm, reaching to grab Jared's other hand from his cock, pinning both to the bed by his head. Jared pulled at the other Alpha's grip, though his eyes were heated. Jen bent forward and kissed him. I watched, distracted for a moment, as their tongue dueled, both men moaning. Jared's hips bucked, his hard cock begging for attention… so I gave it attention. 

Carefully, while they kissed, I swung a leg over the tall man's hips and sank down onto his cock. I moaned loudly as the thick length stretched my sore pussy. He tore his mouth from Jensen's and let out a loud moan, throwing his head back. 

He thrashed a bit, wanting to flip me over, pin me to the bed, and pound into me mercilessly, but Jensen held him down as I rode him. Fuck it was amazing. I hadn't had this level of control with my Alphas. It was exhilarating.

I set a pace, lifting myself up and down on his cock, feeling his length slide along my inner walls, then rocking a bit to grind my clit on his pelvic bone. My nails dug into his chest as I fucked myself on his cock. 

My eyes caught Jensen's for a moment and he winked at me. His own cock was once again hard and throbbing. I wanted to touch it, lick it, feel it inside me, but he had other ideas. 

With barely any warning, Jensen let go of Jared. The taller Alpha moved so fast, I don't actually know how I ended up on my back on the bed, but I was suddenly looking up at Jared as he thrust into me at a punishing pace.   
Suddenly, though, the bed dipped and he stopped, moaning loudly before hanging his head so it rested on my shoulder. It took me a moment to realize that Jensen was poised behind him. I couldn't see much from around the large man hovering over me, but the expressions on Jared's face were captivating. 

His hips stuttered and I could feel his cock twitching inside me as Jensen prepped his ass. I could imagine what it looked like, one if my Alphas sliding his fingers into the tight hole of the other. It made my pussy clench around Jared. 

He let out a moan and caught my lips in a heated, desperate kiss. I trailed my nails over his shoulders and arms, arching up towards him. Eager for him to start moving again, but patient for Jensen's plan. 

Jared pulled from the kiss with a half moan half scream. I could see Jensen over his shoulder now and I knew he was balls deep inside Jared's ass. The taller Alpha shook above me, pleasure evidently on his face. 

“Okay, Jared. Fuck her.” Jensen's voice was strong, commanding… my Alpha. 

They found a pace. Jensen thrust into Jared, the momentum pushing him into me. It was intoxicating. My hips bucked in time with them, sending Jared deeper. I could hear the wet sounds of Jensen thrusting into Jared, balls slapping against flesh. 

The fast got faster, soon Jared was bouncing back and forth between Jensen and I. Impaling himself on Jen’s cock just as much as Jen was thrusting into him. It was frantic movement driving me wild under them.

“Cum for me, omega. Cum on his cock.” I heard Jensen growl out. My world exploded. My nails drew blood from Jared's arms as I clung to something as I felt like I was flying apart. My inner walls clenched around his cock and I could feel his knot swelling again. 

I felt like I couldn't stop cumming as the two men above me frantically sought their release. I could see Jensen, his handing gripping Jared hips, as he pounded into him. Jared continued to wreck my cunt until finally they both let out screams of ecstasy. 

Jared pitched forward, his teeth finding his mark on my neck, still fresh from the night before, as his knot caught inside me and he filled me with his cum. 

Jensen shook, his eyes closed, as he tried not to fall over in the aftermath of pumping his own cum into Jared's ass. I watched him regain some of his senses, before flopping to my side on the bed. He reached up and pushed the hair from Jared's face. The taller man was struggling to catch his breath but when he opened his eyes, they were tired but clear. 

“Hey, man.” Jen whispered.

“Hey.” Jared responded with a half smile. He then turned to me. “Hey.”

“Hey, back.” I whispered, exhausted. “You…”. 

“Done? Yea.” He answered, shifting us so we were on our side, one of my legs thrown over his hip. 

Jensen leaned up on an elbow and kissed me, then leaned a little farther and kissed Jared. “I'm gonna go check of Gen and DeeDee. You two, rest.”

We nodded and I closed my eyes, ready to sleep for days. Jared pushed the hair from my face, softly trailing his fingers over my cheek. “I'm so glad you're here, Skylar.”

I peeked open an eye. “Me too.” 

He kissed my nose and I settled into his arms to get some sleep. At some point, the others joined us in the overly large bed. It was a tangle of limbs. More than once, someone was lying on someone's hair. Arms went numb and it was hard to get comfortable. But despite it all, it was the best night I'd ever had. It was too early to say I was in love. I'd known this family for less than a week. But my heart felt so full in this moment and I prayed to whatever deity would listen, that it would never end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the sex-a-thon.

Sore did not begin to cover how I felt the next day. Sunday. We had most of the day to spend around the house, but our flights back to Vancouver were later in the evening. We hadn't been so lucky when booking return trip and my flight left about an hour after Jared and Jensen's. That was nerve wracking but I was determined to not let it bother me or ruin the rest of the day.

Collectively, the five of us had headed back over to the Ackles house fairly early in the morning. The kids were ecstatic. Gen and Jensen, having bounced back from the previous day's activities the best, settled Danneel, Jared, and myself onto the large couch and proceeded to wrangle the six children after the babysitters left. 

Dani had made a bit of a nest for herself in the corner of the couch so she could hold and breastfeed Arrow and Zep with ease. My head was pillowed by her thigh and I dozed a bit as she hummed to her children. Jared looked half asleep with my legs over his and Shep snuggled into his side while we watched Paw Patrol. It was a calm and peaceful morning.

Breakfast came and went and the older kids headed outside to play while the babies went down for naps. Danneel curled herself on the daybed of the nursery so she could rest while keeping an eye on the little ones. Gen set about the kitchen cooking while Jensen ran around after the kids in the back yard, leaving me with Jared on the couch. 

He looked exhausted, quietly reading what I assumed to be a script on his phone, when I walked back in with a bowl of some organic cheese puffs that Gen said were actually pretty good. She wasn't entirely wrong. 

Jared looked up at me as I sat down next to him, curling my legs under me so my feet were tucked in and warm. “Hey.” He said softly.   
“Hey, back. You okay?” I asked, reaching up to brush some hair away from his eyes. 

He shrugged a bit. I didn't push, but there must have been concern in my face because he sighed and put down his phone. “I… the day after my rut is always… difficult.” I shifted a bit closer to him, trying to convey my support. “I don't like not being in control. It messes with my head… which has it's moments on its own.”

I tilted my head in mild confusion. “What do you mean?”

He studied me for a minute. “Right. I forgot you aren't a fan who knows everything about me and Jensen and our lives.”

I huffed with a smile. “I did specify that i did not have stalker experience on my application.”

He laughed lightly and moved to wrap an arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. “Well, you'll find out eventually and it's not as bad as it was, but I still have some bad days.” 

He proceeded to tell me about his battle with mental illness. He told me about his work with the Always Keep Fighting campaign and how it helps numerous charities. How proud he is of all the good talking about his struggles has done. “But there are still days when…” he sighed. “And I call my therapist several times a week even if I can't get in for an appointment.”

I shifted again, leaning up to press my lips to his cheek for a long moment. His arm tightened around me, holding me closer. “If there is ever anything you need from me. Just tell me.” 

He nodded and turned to kiss my forehead. “Thank you. You… just being here. It helps. I… I'm glad you came with us. I'm glad this weekend has gone well… at least I think it has.”

I grinned at him. “Me too.”

We didn't talk anymore for a while. I settled against him as he went back to reading and I played games on my phone until Jensen brought the kids in from outside for lunch. 

I stifled a yawn as I moved about the kitchen, helping Gen make lunch for three under six and five over thirty. 

“Do you need to go nap, sweetie?” Gen asked with a smile. 

I shook my head. “No. I… I don't know when I'll get to come back and I don't wanna miss a thing.”

“You're not coming back???!!” JJ whined loudly, tears already in her eyes as she looked at me from where she sat at the table. Her distress was matched by that of the two boys. I was immediately bombarded with pleas that I come back as they rushed forward and hugged my legs tightly. 

Tears prickled my eyes and I ushered them back towards the table so they weren't under Gen's feet. Squatting down I looked at them each. “I am going to come back. I love it here. But my house, and my job… they are in Vancouver.”

“Where Daddy and Uncle Jared, work?” JJ asked.

“Exactly.” I replied. 

“So you'll be with them.” Tom said, it didn't seem like a question.

I blushed a bit but I hoped the kids wouldn't notice. “Yes. And I'll come back as often as I can.”

All three children held out their pinkies. “Promise?” 

I raised my own pinkie and said “Promise.”

First Tom then Shep wrapped their little pinkies around mine and nodded. JJ hesitated, “You face time too? Like Daddy?”

I laughed and nodded, holding my pinkie out to her. “Pinkie promise.”

She wrapped her finger around mine then threw herself into my arms. “I like you, Sky. Don't want you to go away forever.”

My heart melted. How easily has these children accepted me into their family? How was this my life? I stood as JJ climbed back into her chair and my eyes caught Jensen's as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile on his face. I blushed and smiled back, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

The Alpha got distracted by JJ and Shep asking of they could watch something on the tv after lunch so I returned my attention to the sandwiches on the counter. Once done, Gen put them on plates with Mac and cheese, and an assortment of fruits and veggies. She kissed my cheek as she expertly picked up the three plates and headed towards the table.   
Arms slid around my waist as I started piling lunch meat high onto my own sandwich. I glanced down at the beautifully manicured hands for a moment before turning to kiss Dani with a smile. “You fit here. I'm glad you came this weekend.”

I winked at her and responded in a whisper. “Many times actually.”

She laughed loudly and swatted my arm playfully. “Oh. So bad.” She followed it up with a kiss on my cheek before settling her chin on my shoulder while I finished making my sandwich. “I'm going to miss you.” She whispered. 

“I'm going to miss you too. All of you.” She squeezed my middle gently. 

“Will you come back when they do? I know next weekend is a convention but after that?” Where her head was rested, I could only see her from the corner of my eye, but she looked hopeful. I noticed that Jared had joined us in the kitchen, taking a seat next to his sons. Jensen was pouring more juice for at least two of the kids, and Gen was finishing making more adult sized sandwiches. It didn't feel like there was pressure or expectation in the air, but still it was something I needed to think about. 

I bit my lip. “It depends on work.” I answered softly. The kids were distracted by food and a heated debated about pirates vs princesses, but I knew the adults, my lovers, could hear me. “I have rent coming up and other bills. So I need to work as much as I can… and I know you guys paid for this plane ticket, but I can't expect you to do that every time.’

“Nonsense.” Dani said, turning me in her arms so I was facing her. “It's nothing if it will help you be with us as much as we can.”

I chewed my lip in response and she raised a hand to push my hair from my eyes. “You're thinking too much, pretty girl.”

I smirked a bit. “But I'm good at over thinking. It's totally a skill!” 

Dani just laughed and kissed me softly. “We are more than happy to just book a third ticket every week the boys come home… and when they are at cons, if you don't want to go with them, you could still come here.” 

I laughed and fixed her with a mock glared even as my hands rested on her hips. “You just want me to yourself.”

“Guilty.” She said, but there was no guilt on her face. I sighed and kissed her quickly before turning back to the sandwich. 

“I'll see what my schedule is and go from there.”   
\----

The rest of the day went annoyingly fast. Every moment was perfection, even figuring out how to change the little ones’ diapers. But way too soon, I was tearing up while repacking my bag. Gen had made sure that my laundry had gotten done along with the guys’ so it was all neatly folded next to my bag.Said petite brunette was seated cross-legged on the bed breastfeeding Odette as I packed my things. 

“Don't look so sad, Sky-baby. You'll make me cry. Just say you'll be back in two weeks?” She was smiling at me, hope in her expression. 

“To be honest, I'm pretty sure I've made that decision. I just don't want to announce it to everyone yet, just in case work is weird about the time off.

“Well at least promise that you'll call.” 

“Of course.” I said zipping my bag closed and climbing up onto the bed. I stretched out and laid my head on her thigh. “And facetime and text and send naughty pictures…”

“Naughty pictures?” Jensen's eyes danced as he walked into the room, his jacket and ball cap already on. Gen and I giggled a bit in response as he leaned across the bed to place a kiss on Gen's lips. She moaned softly and her eyes stayed closed for a moment after he pulled back and kissed her forehead. There were soft murmurs of affect between them that made me smile.

“You ready?” He asked as he stepped back to the foot of the bed and held out a hand to me. 

I sighed and pouted but with a huge, I sat up and leaned forward to kiss Gen long and slow, savoring the taste of her on my lips. Then with all the grace of a baby giraffe I pulled my phone from my pocket. The selfie was at a weird angle and I thought I looked like crap but it made me so happy.

“You know I could just take the picture?” Jensen smirked at me. 

I rolled my eyes while Gen giggled. “It's not the same.” Phone in one hand, I took his with my other and let him help me to my feet. 

The Exodus from the house may have been one of the hardest things I've ever done. I climbed into the car the guys had ordered while still looking at the new pictures on my phone. The kids had tried to pile all on my lap while taking the pictures but it had been worth it. And Danneel had expertly taken my phone from me, held it at an angle then kissed me soundly while she took the shot. Jared and Jensen had pouted about not getting selfies but after a stern look from JJ about how they got to see me all week, the two Alphas relented behind indulgent grins. 

“What am I gonna do for an hour while I wait for my flight?” I pouted and dramatically flung my head against Jared's shoulder. 

He laughed, “Didn't I hear Jensen say something about naughty pictures?” 

I playfully smacked his shoulder and pointedly switched to lean my head against Jensen's arm. “Not in the airport.”

“It may be wise for me to drop you both off at the airport then circle around to drop her off.” The driver, I didn't catch his name but it wasn't the Cliff I'd heard so much about in the last week. 

My Alphas frowned. “He's probably right.” I started.

Jensen basically growled and Jared wasn't doing much better. 

“Do you want pictures of me walking arm and arm with you guys in the airport? We risked a lot when I came in with you guys…” I continued, looking down at my hands. As if in sync, both reached over and took my hand in theirs. 

“We are not ashamed of you, Sky. And what the others say won't matter to us.” Jared said. 

“And, I don't want to keep you a secret. I want to scream from the rooftops that I love you. That you're mine… ours.” Jensen added, squeezing my hand. 

“But not yet.” I asserted. “Let's, just be us for a bit. I know you both claimed me. I'm your Omega. You both are my Alphas. Your wives are amazing and your kids are fantastic. I want to stay with you guys but it's all very new and I'd like to just focus on us all for right now without the world judging and talking about it.”

Jared was the first to lean over and kiss me. Jensen followed suit soon after. “Ok. Then Jared and I will go in, you'll follow a few minutes later. But we can still sit together and wait once we are inside and everything.”

I nodded. “Okay.”

\---

We sat together in quiet comfort, talking a little bit here and there while we waited for our flights. But eventually, hey had to leave. There weren't any goodbye kisses, not with so many people around. But there was a promise of dinner the next day. 

My flight was uneventful if lonely. Once in the air and the wifi was working, I sent a message to Gen and Danneel letting them know and I chatted with them a bit. I repeated the process once I landed. 

My apartment felt quiet and empty after the weekend at the Padackles house. I spent a few hours texting Jared and Jensen but it did little to push away the loneliness. Then, even though I was thoroughly exhausted from the weekend, sleep eluded me most of the night in my empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think so far?   
> We've reached the end of their ruts/heats... What drama could be lurking in their futures? Hit me up in the comments and leave some feedback!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to home and conventions

This week was hard. First, the guys’ schedule got rearranged due to filming issues that I didn't understand, so Monday night dinner was canceled. Then my work schedule had me busy the next three nights. We face-timed every day and texted between their scenes, but it really messed with me. In the span if not even two weeks, I'd gone from single and mostly okay with that, to in a relationship with four other people, claimed by two Alphas, and not being able to see any of them for several days in a row. It was a bit of a shock to my system. On top of that I was sore… everywhere and slightly jetlagged, and I knew my period was coming up soon which just made me crankier and in need of lots of cuddles from my new family.

I spent most of my downtown half pouting on my couch, watching more supernatural (I'd decided I didn't like Lisa but I was biased), and fiddling around on my various social media pages. I still purposely avoided anything to do with the TV show that my Alphas were on but I was a part of a couple Omega support groups and pages that I tried to keep up with. Mostly it was talk about soap and how to be independent in a world that wanted Omegas to be subservient. It was a safe place to talk and a place I needed now more than ever since I had been claimed by two high profile Alphas.

I was flipping through my notifications when one post caught my eye. 

**@DeesHotMess  
My “alpha” wants me to fly out to see him. This is still so freaking new to me. Is it crazy to fly across the country to see him? Do you have any advice? **

I stared at the words for a few minutes. Instead of responding on the post, I pulled up her page and sent her a DM. 

**@ThruSkysEyes  
It's super scary. But it's not crazy to want to be with him. Alphas are intimidating by nature, even if their yours. I know. Remember that he is as much yours as you are his. You don’t know me, but I'd be happy to help you in anyway I can. **

The alarm on my phone buzzed, the Game of Thrones theme song telling me it was time to get my ass off the counter and head to work.

\---

It was my fourth night in a row at the bar and I can't say I was particularly happy to be there. I wanted to be at home with my Alphas or at the very least watching them in my TV. But instead, I was pouring drinks and wiping down the bar. So I really didn't actually expect Jared and Jensen to come walking in. My eyes landed on the two tall men, hats pulled low over their eyes, and my heart stopped. I smacked Jake in the arm. “I'm gonna take my break.”

He followed my line of sight and sighed, tossing me the keys to the one store room. “Don't break anything and clean up your messes!”

I stared at him in shock for a moment before racing out from behind the bar. It took every ounce of self control that I could muster not to fling myself into their arms and kiss then in the middle of the bar. Instead, I took one of their hands in each if mine and practically dragged them through the bar and out a door on the side, then further still to the storage closet. 

Once I had the door open, I flung myself at Jared, who easily caught and lifted me as our lips mashed together. I felt like I teenagers again as the three of us stumbled into the small room and closed the door. 

Hands were everywhere. Lips tore from kissed in gasps of pleasure. I couldn't see it the dim light and quickly lost track of which hands belonged to which Alpha. I just needed them. 

It wasn't the same as before. This wasn't the need I felt while in heat or when my body was reacting to their rut. This was just my need for my Alphas. To feel their flesh against mine after being apart. 

Gently, Jared lowered me to the cool concrete of the floor, covering me with his body. His lips trailed down my neck, nipping at his mark as he slid into me. My cry was silenced by Jensen's lips. Crouched above my head, kissing me quiet as Jared picked up his pace.   
He hooked my legs on his arms to give him better access to hit the spots he'd already learned drive me crazy. I was a shuddering mess as I came, my cries swallowed by Jensen's lips and tongue. 

Jared let out a low growl as I felt his knot start to catch, then he switched to shallow thrusts, his knot never sliding into my hot core. Jensen pulled from my lips and kissed Jared hard as he other man came. I watched as Jensen reached between us rubbing my clit while squeezing Jared's knot. 

Once Jared had recovered enough to move off me, I was pulled into Jensen's arms. He settled back against the closed doors and ppl pulled me into his lap. Immediately, I impaled myself on his hard cock. We both moaned, trying to be quiet, but anyone in the back room would hear the rhythmic banging against the door of the storage room.

We didn't care. His hands gripped my hips as we both chased our release. Jared knelt behind me, his hand roaming all over my body as I shuddered. 

“Jare…” Jensen moaned out. “You'll have to pull her off before… before I knot her.”

I whimpered at those words. I wanted them to knot me. “But… alpha…”

Jensen was too far gone to answer so Jared whispered against my ear. “Remember how long it takes for the knot to go down…. You have to go back to work.”

I wanted to complain, to beg for my Alphas to knot me. I needed it. Needed them. But they were right. So instead, I lost myself of the sensation of Jensen's knot rubbing against my clit as it swelled and his hands started holding me back from fully sinking on him. I came again, crying out into Jared's mouth as he kissed me, tongue sliding between my lips as I shook in their arms. 

Jensen pulled my lips from Jared's, crushing me to him to hold me still as he spilled himself inside me. I snaked my hand between our bodies to join Jared's around Jensen's knot. 

It took us several minutes to catch our breath. We sat, leaning against the door in a half tangled heap. 

“Sorry about that?” I whispered against Jensen's neck. 

“About what?” Jared asked from behind me, his hands playing with my hair.

“For jumping you guys like that it's just…” 

Jensen chuckled a little. “Trust me, sweetheart. We are not complaining.”

“I know, it's just. Not being able to see you all week, and after last weekend, I saw you both and was just…” I sighed and buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

“Hey. No. Don't be embarrassed or upset.” Jared said gently, moving me so I was sitting more on his lap and I could see both of them. 

“You were touch starved. I get that way too.” He kissed the side of my head. 

“We we've been really damn anxious without you, too.” Jensen added. “So much so that…” he looked up at Jared. 

“We were going to ask you tonight how you felt about… maybe moving in with us?” Jared continued. 

I blinked at them both. “But we've only know each other for what? Two weeks?” 

“I know.” Jensen said. “But this week has been torture. And I know we still wouldn't have a lot of time together because of our schedules but, I really want to wake up with you next to me.”

I bit my lip and glanced at Jared, who nodded his agreement. “I… I don't know. What about my apartment?”

“Keep it if you want. For now. And if you don't like loving with us then you have there to fall back on if you want.” Jared offered.

“And what if people find out I'm living with you?” I cast my eyes downward. “I don't want to ruin your reputations and stuff….”

Jensen made quite the show of rolling his eyes. “To hell with what people think. I… you're our Omega. What people say won't change that. You're mine, ours. And we are yours. We will face all of that when it comes.”

I found myself smiling at his words. He took one of my hands and brought it to his lips. “I'll think about it, okay?” 

Both men nodded. “We are at a con this weekend anyway. Fly out first thing in the morning.” Jared sighed. 

“I'm going to ask Jake for the rest of the night off.” I said, struggling to stand up. “Where are my panties?” 

\---  
Jake did not like giving me the rest of the night off, but he did it anyway. He’s a great friend that way. And I promised to work his Saturday shift even though I was supposed to be off. So I went home with Jared and Jensen. We ordered Chinese food and lounged on the couch, just cuddling and holding each other until finally heading to bed. 

I woke when they started to get up and get ready to catch their flight. “I don't want you to go.” I pouted as they double checked that they had everything they needed in their bags.

“I know, sweetheart.” Jensen sat on the bed and bent to kiss my pouting lips. “Next time, you should come with us.” 

I frowned and shook my head. “I can't ask for two weekends off in a row. So it's Austin or Conventions and I think I'm gonna choose Austin.”

He inclined his head and kissed me again. This time it was deeper, his hand sliding into my hair and holding me to him as he devoured my mouth. He pulled back with a soft smile and a gaze that told me more than either of us were willing to vocalize. He pressed his lips to my forehead in a long kiss and my eyes fluttered closed as I inhaled his scent. “We will be back Monday morning, early.”

The bed dipped on the other side and I looked up at Jared's grinning face. He held a key out in his hand. “We want you to have this.”

I took the key and stared at it in wonder. “So you can come and go whenever you want.” He continued. 

I blinked at them both. “Won't people start to notice that some chick is coming and going from your house at all hours?” 

Jared shrugged as Jensen kissed me again. “You aren't some chick, you mean far more to us than that. And we will face 'people’ if it happens.” 

I stuck out my tongue in response. Jared swooped in and kissed me, his teeth catching my tongue. He pulled back with a heated look on his face. “Don't stick it out if you aren't going to use it.”

I smirked up at him and purposely stretched under her covers, arching a bit so the sheets fell from my breasts. “Who said I wasn't going to use it?”

“Okay you two. We've got a plane to catch.” Jensen chuckled and kissed me again before standing. Jared followed suit and after a few more goodbyes, they left me naked in their bed.

\---

I got a text when they arrived at the airport and when they landed for their first layover. I didn't have to be at work until much later so I had very little motivation to get up and do anything. I'd spent most of the morning lounging in their bed, playing silly games on my phone and chatting with a new friend I'd made in one if my Omega support groups in Twitter. Her name was Dee, which I made a mental note explain that I wasn't talking about Danneel if I ever talked about her to Jared or Jensen. I didn't really understand a lot of what Dee was specifically was going through. She hadn't know she was an Omega until very recently and was very confused by everything she was going through. I couldn't blame her. My own life had been turned upside down. But it felt good to help someone else and it helped me really grapple with my own insecurities. 

 

Id finally dragged my ass out of bed and was about to step into the shower when Jared sent me that second message. 

Got an hour layover. Boooooring.

I couldn't help but laugh as I responded. Poor baby. I'm about to get all hot and wet. 

The water was almost to temp when my phone buzzed again. I shook my head as several messages came in, obviously they'd added me to a group chat. 

Jackles- Dammit 'Mega. 

JarPad- Pics or it didn't happen!

Jackles- I do not need a boner waiting on a flight. 

JarPad- Whatever! Pics! 

I shook my head as I stepped into the shower, careful to keep my phone out of the spray and proceeded to snap several pictures. Some we're more modest, with my hair covering my nipples, others showed everything as I slid my free hand down my body. Quickly I shot a few to them before putting down the phone and actually going about my shower routine.

I didn't have any of my soaps here yet, so I used Jared's shampoo and Jensen's soap. The combined scents made me weak in the knees and wet, wanting them. 

With a sigh I finished me shower and wrapped one of their towels around my body before picking up my phone again. 

Jackles- Fuck, Omega. 

JarPad- is it too late to reschedule and go back? 

Jackles- I'm gonna have to carry my bag in front of me the whole way to hide this. 

The comments went on and got dirtier and dirtier, describing how they wanted to fuck me against the shower wall. In response, I settled myself back on the bed and proceeded to take more small videos and snapshots. 

If I was honest with myself, I was torturing myself just as much as I was them. 

Sky- If I'm going to stay here while you both are gone, surrounded by my Alphas’ scent, I'm gonna have to leave some toys here. 

I got a video call then. Shocked, I quickly moved the camera to my face as I accepted the call. Jared and Jensen's faces filled the screen of my phone. Jensen was obviously holding the phone while Jared hovered behind the chair or couch that Jen was sitting on. 

“Fucking hell, Sky!” Jensen growled. 

I raised my eyebrows at him while Jared continued. “We are finally alone in this damn lounge. You are evil woman.”

I grinned and settled back against the pillows again. “I don't know what you are talking about. I am a pillar of innocence.”

Both Alphas growled. “When we get back, we are going fuck you until you can't walk.”

I huffed even as the words made me wetter and my pussy clench around nothing. “Been there. Done that.” 

They growled again and I just smirked. “So I take it you don't want more pictures while you are gone.”

“No!” Both said at the same time. 

Jensen coughed and looked up at what I figured was someone else entering the room. “No, go ahead and feel free.” 

I giggled and let the phone dip a little lower so they could see my breasts. “Have a good flight, Alphas.” I blew them both a kiss and then hung up the phone.

I could almost hear them both growling from hundreds of miles away.

Later that night, while I was at work, my phone buzzed. On my break I watched the video they sent me. The screen of my phone was filled with the image of two large Alpha cocks. While I couldn't see their faces I could easily tell them apart. They had their hands wrapped around each other, pumping fast and hard. My breath came in pants as I watched my Alphas jerk each other off until they spurted ropes of cum all over their stomachs. I could hear the sounds of them kissing before they raised the camera up so I could see their faces. Jared was breathing hard, his forehead pressed against the side of Jensen's head. Both had smiles on their faces. 

“Goodnight ya little minx.” Jensen blew a kiss before the video ended. 

My knees were weak and I knew my panties were wet as I glanced at the time. Four hours before I could go home and grab my toys and head back over to their place. I needed to be surrounded by their scent while I fucked myself silly on a fake knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Check out the sister series to Unconventional Love. Dee's story runs parrallel to Sky's and crossovers are in the works so make sure you check out Hidden Lives by DawyGrayAuthor!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone for the weekend....

My phone was blinking from a dozen messages when I finally cracked my eyes open Sunday morning. If I thought climbing out of this bed when there were two delicious Alphas we're in it was hard, climbing out of the sea of blankets tangled from a restless night's sleep was a whole new ballgame. The light from my phone was blinding but when I could focus on the screen I saw that all the messages were from my Alphas. 

Obviously, they'd had a little fun getting ready for the day. There were a series of photos and short videos of Jensen showering, all sent from Jared's phone. And Jensen had followed suit, sending a series of photos of Jared. Oh they were going to be the death of me. 

Finally, Jared had sent me an message telling me to check my email. In my inbox was a message with the codes to watch their panel live if I wanted to. I tilted my head and noted the time of the panel. 

“Hmmmm…. That could be interesting.” I smirked to myself and went about my morning routine. 

For the most part it was pretty mellow. I watched more Supernatural on their overly large TV and made food. The house was a little large and quiet but I was starting to feel more at home which I felt was a good sign. But I still missed them terribly and spent most of the day debating going back to my apartment.

...but my apartment didn't smell like them. 

As time rolled around for their panel, I dug my laptop from my bed and got comfy on the bed. I'd been to a few small comic conventions over the years but had no idea what to expect. 

The video started with a band playing Journey and I could hear the screams of what sounded like a million girls as my Alphas walked on stage. I was tore between a sense of pride and one of jealousy. All those girls were screaming for my Alphas…. But at the same time, I knew they were mine. 

There was some banter before they started taking questions. People asked about life on set, how the kids were doing, any new pranks. At one point Jared pulled out his phone for something and I smirked as I got the most evil idea. 

I pulled out my own phone, lifted my shirt, and snapped a quick picture of my breasts before sending it to Jensen with the caption ‘How I'm watching you right now.’

It took a minute but in the middle of answering a question about his favorite music he stood and fished his phone from his pocket. I grinned as his eyes widened for half a second but barely paused in his list of what was currently on his playlist right now. I smirked as he mentioned that song I'd been jamming to Friday night after we'd left the bar. 

Jared looked over his shoulder at the picture on the phone. His brows knitted together in a quick frown before turning back to answer the next question. 

“I love you both but this one is for Jensen.”. The disembodied voice of a girl asked. 

Jared huffed, smacked Jen in the arm and stood like he was offended. The act let him get his own phone back out of his pocket. A minute later, my phone buzzed.

-Where's mine?-

I giggled as I wiggled out if my pants. Carefully, I slid my hand into my panties, curving my fingers down and to tease my clit and snapped the picture angling to the tips of my breasts were also in the shot. 

-Wouldn't want you to feel left out, Alpha.- And I sent it.

Jared never put away his phone, instead was sitting backwards in his chair, arms hanging over the back with it in his hands. So when it buzzed, he looked down almost immediately. His eyebrows shot up nearly to his hairline and Jensen leaned over to look too. He grinned this time and held a hand up to cover his mouth as he whispered something in Jared's ear.

Abruptly, Jared looked up and cleared his throat, blinking towards the side of the stage the question was coming from. “I'm sorry. I missed the question. Can you repeat that?” 

I settled back against the pillows and watched the rest of the panel without torturing them anymore. But as soon as they walked off stage and my video feed ended, my phone rang. 

I answered with my best innocent face. “Alpha!” 

“Oh don't give us the innocent act, ya little minx.” Jensen half growled as he walked quickly, Jared on his heels. They paused at one door, found it locked and shared a brief amused look before continuing down the hall to another room. They quickly entered the room and shut the door. 

“We have 30 minutes, Omega, let us see you.” Jared was growling too. 

“30 minutes? I really don't know what you expect…” I snarked.

“Omega.” Jensen growled and I grinned as I set my phone on the nightstand and positioned myself so they could see me.

“Lose the panties, little one.” Jared ordered and I hooked my fingers into the waistband and slid the material down my legs. 

“I saw the toy in the picture. Use it, Omega. I wanna see you stretched open.” Jen added. 

I grabbed the toy from behind me on the bed and rubbed it's blunt head along my pussy lips teasing myself as much as I was them. Slowly, I pushed it into my dripping core. My head fell back as I spread my legs wide so they could see the toy split me open. The toy was no where as good as my Alphas’ cocks but it still stretched and filled me, making me moan at the feeling.

“Fuck.” Jared cursed.

“Gonna fuck you so hard when we get home, Omega.” Jen added in a low voice that reminded me of the tone he used in his show. 

A loud knock sounded from their end making them both jump and curse. I could hear Jared talking to someone before the door closed again. 

“They rearranged the schedule. We have to go now.” He grumbled. 

I pouted. Full pout with my lower lip sticking out and everything. “Our flight has us getting home around 1. I will text you when we land. Be naked.” Jensen ordered, though there was a question in his tone. One that told me that I could say no and he would accept it. But I flashed a smile.

“Yes, Alpha.”

They both growled again. We said our goodbyes and I was left in the empty house again. I flopped back on the bed with a sigh. Maybe ten minutes later, by phone buzzed again. 

Gen’s face filled the screen this time. “Hey!” I said, shocked to see her calling at this hour. It was near bedtime for the kiddos in Austin. 

“Jared told me I should call you.” She smirked at me. “Told me that you'd been interrupted.” 

I blushed a bit. “Oh. Well…”

“He also said that you were looking very pretty with a fake knot splitting your cunt open.” Her voice was lower, more sultry and commanding than I'd heard over the weekend in Austin. Her eyes were dark with lust. “I just have to see that.”

I blinked at her. “But… what about the kids?”

“DeeDee is watching them. Now show me, Sky. Show me what had our Alpha men so worked up.” She said again.

I couldn't deny her, and set the phone back in the nightstand and put myself back in the same position I'd been in a few minutes ago. Sliding the toy back into my cunt. I moaned again as it stretched me, my head falling back. I heard her moan and peeked an eye open. She was watching me with those heated eyes but had obviously put the phone done so she had hands free. 

“Now slide it out,” I did as she said. “That's it, all the way out. Now slide it home. Fuck that's pretty.” Hearing her tell me how to fuck myself on the toy was hotter than I expected it. “Play with your clit, Sky.”

I gasped and moaned as I pressed against my clit as I pushed the toy into my core over and over again. “Faster.” She said. “Fuck yourself good, baby.”

I moved my hand from my clit to hold myself up as I picked up the pace with the toy. My obscene moans and cries mixed with her own coming from the speakers of my phone. She tilted the phone a bit so I could see that she was straddling a chair, bouncing on a toy that she'd obviously suction cupped to the seat. 

“Fuck, Gen… I'm gonna…” I panted. 

“Do it, pretty girl. Cum for me on that fucking toy.” Her own voice was strained, like she was holding off her own climax. 

I screamed her name over and over as I clenched around the toy, cumming hard before collapsed back onto the bed, no longer able to hold myself up. I managed to open my eyes enough to watch as she came, her eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as she gripped the chair hard enough I thought she might break it as she rode through her orgasm.   
We both took our time to come to our senses before falling into a fit of giggles. “Feel better, pretty girl?” She asked. 

I smiled at her. “Much. You?” 

“Fuck yes.” She breathed. 

I giggled again. “I miss you.” 

“Miss you too. Can't wait to have you back here.” She moved off the chair with a soft sigh and collapsed on the nearby bed. 

“Well, I haven't told the guys yet. But I got next weekend off.” I smiled, grabbing my phone and snuggling back up onto the bed. 

“Really?!” Her face lit up.

“Yep.” I answered. “I just have to get the plane tickets.” 

“Oh my God. I'm so incredibly happy now, you have no idea.” She laughed.

“I have an idea.” I answered. 

We lay like that for a while, pillow talk coming easy. Eventually, she sighed. “I need to go kiss the kiddos goodnight.” 

“Give them a kiss from me too!” 

“Of course.” We looked at each other for a few moments. Emotion hanging in the air, one we both were too scared to express. Instead I blew her a kiss and promised to tell her about how the guys’ homecoming plays out in the morning. I was too tired to be bothered by the emptiness of the house and quickly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

For a brief moment I debated whether to leave my clothes on after I got the text from Jensen that they had landed and were getting their luggage. I ran that scenario over in my head. Ultimately, that would have involved my clothes ending up in tattered shreds… and I liked my clothes. They fit better when they were in one piece. 

So I fidgeted nervously as I waited for them. Should I be on the couch, lounging? Nah that felt weird. On the bed waiting? Just walk out of the bedroom when I heard them come in? It seemed to be taking forever for them to get home. Was there traffic that was holding them up?

I paced back and forth across the bedroom as I tried to pull up the GPS app on my phone. No, no traffic. Weird. What was taking so long? 

I never heard the car pull up, or the key in the lock, but suddenly there were two large Alphas spilling into the house. I never got a chance to say anything, never got a chance to strike a sexy pose, or do anything up look up startled as they dropped their bags, slammed the door shut and rushed me. 

Jensen reached me first, gathering me into his arms and slamming his lips against mine. Hands tangled in my hair as I gripped his shirt, returning his kiss with equal passion. 

Jared hands slid up my calves and legs, his hot breath against the small of my back. His teeth nipped the flesh of my ass as he slid two fingers into my dripping cunt. He wasted no time, scissoring his fingers inside me, making me moan into Jensen's mouth. 

Jensen tore his lips from mine, one hand tangling in my hair and jerking my head back, baring my throat to him. He assaulted the flesh of my neck with nips and kisses and I did nothing to hold back my moans. He paused for a moment and I cracked open my eyes to see both men doing that silent communication thing that they did so well. 

That was my only warning before the both moved. Jensen withdrew entirely as Jared spun me around and threw me over his shoulder. The shock of it knocked the breath from my body, ridding me of my ability to make any sort of protest. 

It didn't last long. A few of Jared's long strides and I was dropped on the bed. Jensen was already there, slipping handcuffs around the slats of the headboard. They were the soft kind. Not the fuzzy, furry sort, but soft supple leather that felt nice over my skin.

“Say no, Omega and I'll take them off.” He whispered in my ear. I caught his eyes and nodded.   
“I'm good.”

Jared chuckled. “Good but certainly naughty.”

My eyes snapped to my other Alpha, now completely naked, his cock hard and jutting out.

“Maybe.” I smirked. “But you guys weren't exactly saints. That video…”

“Was because you were naughty at the airport.” Jensen commented as he stood and stripped out of his clothes. He fisted his cock, moving his hand up and down as he watched Jared climb onto the bed. The taller Alpha grabbed my legs and pulled me down the bed so my arms were fully stretched out above my head. 

“You're going to be so raw when we are finally done with you.” Jared growled as he nipped my hip. He sat back on his heels and lifted my legs so my ankles rested on his shoulders. With a single swift thrust he fully sheathed inside my cunt. 

A cry ripped from my throat as I was stretched open, impaled on his cock. His pace was relentless and he left me no time to breathe. My body shook with the impact of his hips, my breasts bouncing wildly. 

Movement off to the side caught my attention. Jensen was standing back from the bed, one hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, the other holding his phone. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't form the words, as Jared slammed into me in quick succession and flicked my clit. I was screaming as I came, my body shaking and arching up off the bed. 

Still quivering and writhing on the bed, Jared pulled out as fast as he'd entered me. When I could fathom the world around me again, Jensen was sliding into my cunt. 

“What…?” I asked, eyeing the phone in his hand as he aimed it at where his cock was disappearing inside me.

“The girls asked.” Jared growled in my ear before he moved to take the phone from Jen. 

I moaned as Jensen took hold of my hips and picked up a pace that rivaled Jared's. The bed creaked and groaned under us and I worries for a moment if we were going to break the furniture. I swiftly stopped caring as Jared moved to straddle over my chest, his cock nestling between my breasts. His large hands squeezed my tits around his thick cock. 

I'd never had my breasts fucked before. He moved in unison with Jensen, I lost myself in the experience of it. Jared cock bumped my chin as he thrust and I grinned for a moment before tilting my head so the tip would slide into my mouth each time. 

The large man groaned low in his throat and stuttered for a moment before letting go of my breasts and moving forward. I eagerly took his length into my mouth. His long arms were stretched out over my head, using the headboard to support himself as he thrust down into my throat. 

I gagged and my eyes watered as my Alphas worked my body to the edge. I could feel Jensen's knot start to catch as both men started to moan more. They were both close and the feel of their knots growing was enough to send me spiraling. 

My body convulsed as I came again, writhing under them as neither slowed. They fucked me through my orgasm and didn't let up until Jensen locked fully inside me, letting out a loud cry as he coated my pussy with his cum. Jared pulled from my mouth right before he came, and instead shot ropes of cum all over my breasts and stomach. 

After a moment, Jensen leaned forward and kissed me, while he unfastened the cuffs. Jared returned with a washcloth and carefully made sure I was clean. We maneuvered on the bed until I was comfortably nestled between them. “You okay?” Jared asked.

I nodded with a grin. “Didn't know you guys were kinky.”

Both men chuckled. “Yes. Well…” Jensen started.

“I wouldn't say we come anywhere near what most people would call kinky, but we have our moments.” Jared added. 

“You sure you're okay?” Jensen asked again.

“Yep. I wouldn't mind more at some point.” I answered with a wink. 

They shared a glance over my head. “That's a conversation we can have later.” Jensen responded. I nodded in agreement. 

“Well, we are stuck here for a bit. Netflix?” I asked. Both men chuckled but Jared found the remote and we began the process of trying to decide what to watch. 

\----

“What is your schedule like over the next week?” Jared asked while he stirred some pasta sauce to go with the spaghetti that was boiling. I was leaning against the kitchen counter in one of Jensen's Led Zeppelin shirts and panties, with a glass of wine in one hand and a smile on my face. 

“You know what? I'm gonna sync my calendar with yours so you can see my work schedule and it'll be easier to plan things.” I answered. 

The tall Alpha stuck his tongue out at me. “That doesn't help me now while I'm cooking.”

“Mmhmm whatever.” I smirked, putting my wine down so I could fiddle with my phone. “I work every night except tonight. It was the only way I could get the weekend off to go with you guys to Austin.” 

“Do you have your ticket yet?” Jensen asked as he walked up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“Im taking a super late flight after I get off work. Then I don't fly back until Tuesday morning.” I answered. 

“You'll get some extra time with the girls that way.” Jared commented and I smiled.

“That was a little bit of the plan.” I returned to sipping my wine as Jared strained the pasta and started playing the food.

“Well back to my original question. I was wondering if you'd like to visit the set sometime this week.” He asked.

I looked up at him in shock, then glanced at Jensen. “Umm… I mean. That sounds cool but… won't that be a little weird?”

“Weird?” Jensen asked. 

“Well, I mean, I'm not exactly public knowledge. I'm a dirty little secret. Wouldn't having a weird girl on set with you be… well… weird? And cause you guys all sorts of problems.” I asked trying to hold back my anxiety. 

Jensen turned me in his arms. “Hey. Hey. Calm down. It's okay.” He pushed the hair from my eyes in that way he did that made me calm instantly. “If you don't want to go, you don't have to.”

“But I do want to. I just… how will you explain me?” I asked.

“We don't really need to explain it. No one will question it. And if they do…” Jensen looked at Jared. 

“It depends on who it is. Some people know our life. All our friends know, so it's really just the crew that doesn't.” Jared added as he brought the plates around. 

I watched both of them for a few minutes before nodding. “Okay. So when?” 

\---

Thursday morning I was half poured into a car at some asinine hour of the morning. “You can sleep in my trailer until later.” One of my Alphas told me as I snuggled into his side. I'd been at work until 2am. I'm pretty sure that means I've basically just had about an hour and a half of sleep before this damned car trip. Why did I agree to this?

I don't remember the car ride, or being carried into a trailer and put into bed. When I finally did wake, it took me way too long to figure out where I was. I glanced at my phone. Noon. 

A text message was waiting from Jared. Make yourself at home. We will be by to grab you for lunch around 1. Xoxoxo.

I smiled a bit to myself, remembering more about the plan for today. As I stretched in the bed that while more comfy than my bed, was nowhere near the comfort level of Alphas normal bed at home. I frowned as I looked around. Whose trailer was I in? Jared or Jensen’s? I guessed they had one each because they had to keep appearances but obviously they both spent a lot of time here because it smells of both of my Alphas.

Slowly I made it from the bed and a quick check of the dresser against the one wall told me that this was Jared's trailer. I could tell their shirts apart. 

I opted for a shower and rinsed the morning breath out with mouthwash. I was lacing up my boots when my phone started ringing, P!nk’s Raise Your Glass started playing. I'd given my number to that girl, Dee, from the Omega Support Group, and told her to call me if she ever needed to. I never really expected her to though. 

“Hello?”

“Sky?” The woman on the other end sounded like she was half in the middle of a panic attack. “I just agreed to fly out to see him. To meet his wife and family! How absolutely insane is that? I'm insane right? This is insane.”

“Dee. Breathe.” I answered, sitting back down on the bed. “Do you want to see him again?”

“Well yeah. But what if I'm only wanting that because he's my Alpha?” 

“It's normal to want to be with your Alpha. Just being away from mine for a few days is torture. I can't imagine the four months that it's been for you two. I'd have lost my shit.” I answered. I really didn't understand how Dee and managed to stay away from her Alpha this long. It boggled my brain. 

“I know. But… what if it all goes to shit? What if I don't get along with his wife? What if I don't fit into his life?” Her panic attack was getting worse. She wasn't crying, Dee didn't strike me as the type to cry, but the anxiety in her voice was apparent. 

“If you don't, you don't. Fuck, meeting my Alphas’ families was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It's awkward. It's weird. But they made me feel at home. Wanted. But I also knew that what will be, will be. His wife may not like you. And that will suck. But you'll never know until you fly out and spend time with them. Wouldn't you rather know now, rather than put it off and get even more invested?” I argued.

“Maybe…” 

“He hasn't claimed you yet, right? Which means it would suck if you decide not to go forward with the relationship, but you are still able to make that decision.”

“You're right.”

“I know I am.” I beamed. She laughed at my sarcasm. “And you can call me whenever you need to, okay?”

“Right. Okay. Thank you, Sky.”

“Totes.”

A commotion outside the trailer predicated the explosion of two large males into the trailer. They were still in costume from whatever scene they were filming. 

“Ive gotta run now, so if you're good?”

“I'm good. TTFN.”

“Ta ta for now.” And I hung up the phone.

“Just how many layers do they put you in?” I asked in greeting as I slipped the phone in my pocket and stepped into Jared's arms. He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me, stealing my breath as he did. 

Jensen chuckled. “It's not so bad.” He stepped up as Jared pulled back and kissed me. “Sleep well, Omega?”

I flashed him a smart ass grin. “Nope. I never sleep well without you both.”

A gagging noise drew my attention to the dark haired man in a tan trench coat who was standing near the door. My eyes went wide as I looked from him to my Alphas. Both of them had an annoying grin on their faces. Like they were amused by my panic. They probably were.

“Sky this is our best friend Misha. Castiel on the show.” Jared introduced.

“Right… the Angel. Spoiler alert.” I forced a giggle. “I haven't finished watching it yet, but I'm guessing Cass comes back after poof in season 7.”

Misha laughed a bit. “Yea. They can't seem to get rid of me.”

“He's like a fungus.” Jensen added. My eyes went wide before I realized they were joking. 

“Right…” 

“Relax, Sky.” Jensen said kissing me again. “Misha is one of our best friends. We joke incessantly. And he's one the few people who knows about our lives off set.”

Jared squeezed my hand. “He and his wife, Vicki, are in similar situation actually. Which reminds me. When is Dee flying out from Massachusetts? We should all get together and do dinner?”

Misha smiled at me. “Dee is my Omega. Totally took me and Vicki by surprise. It's all been very sudden but I think I've convinced her to fly out next week. She might be up for dinner. Maybe having another Omega around will make her feel better. I've got to check Vicki's schedule on what day.”

I chewed on my lip, the name of Misha's Omega catching my attention and I thought back to my conversation with Dee from the Support Group. They couldn't be the same girl, that would be too much of a coincidence. “Well I don't get back until Tuesday morning. Then I work Wednesday through Saturday nights. So Tuesday night is basically my free night.” 

Misha nodded. “If we can't make it work this time, I'm going to do my best to have her here as much as I can.” 

My stomach chose that moment to growl, drawing chuckles from all three males. “Let's get you some food.”

The rest of the day on set was a whirlwind but interesting. We ate and they introduced me to a bunch of people I would never be able to remember. Then I watched them film a scene in “the bunker.” I had no idea what the place was but Jared told me to keep watching season 8 and I'd understand. My mock salute got my ass slapped by the tall Alpha with a low warning that brats got spanked. 

I probably shouldn't have found that as hot as I did. 

I didn't want to leave but eventually Cliff brought a car around to take me home. “I can just drop you off a work.” 

“Thanks, Cliff. But then I wouldn't be able to get home.” I smiled as we arrived at the Jared and Jensen's house. Leaning between the seats I kissed the large bodyguard on the cheek. “See ya around, big guy.” 

He chuckled as I bounced from the car and headed towards my own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Austin, but things are about to get more complicated.

          

Chapter 18

 

The rest of the week was a blur of work and tangled limbs. That's not to mean sex. I mean, I would crawl into their bed when I got off work. They would be curled around each other, Jared’s long legs tangled into Jensen's, or vice versa. But it was like they could smell me or something in their sleep. I would start to crawl into the bed and they'd part enough to pull me into their tangled mess. 

 

Unfortunately, most mornings they were gone before I got up. That, I still wasn't used to. But it didn't matter as Friday rolled around. I was going back to Austin and I couldn't be happier. 

 

“You all packed?” Jared asked Friday morning. It was 6am and I hadn't gone to bed yet. I didn't see much point in it since I didn't get home from work until 3am due to a huge mess a bachelorette party plus Live Music had caused in the bar. That and the guys were leaving for set at 6:30 then getting on a flight soon after. 

 

“Basically.” I answered. “I'll nap for a while, work until 9. My flight is at 11:30. So I'll get an Uber from the airport to the house. Just text me which one you'll be at.” 

 

Jensen walked over to where I sat on the edge of the bed. “We will be there to pick you up. Don't worry about that.”

 

I frowned even as he kissed me. “It's gonna be so late. I can get a…”

 

“No.” Jared echoed. “No way we are going to let our Omega get in a strange car at ass o’clock at night.”

 

I frowned at both of them. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“We know…” Jensen started.

 

“Do you?” I pushed away from him and stood. “Clearly, I am tired and probably a little hangry or some shit. So I'm going to bed before I start an argument over how I can take care of myself. I love you both, now get!”

 

I didn't really realize what I'd said in my sleep deprived haze until both sets of Alpha eyes widened for a moment before bright grin spread across their faces. I slapped both hands over my mouth in shock and panic. “Oh crap. I… I didn't mean… I mean… I think I did… but I didn't mean to say it like… oh god!”

 

My face beat red with embarrassment, I slowly sunk to the floor next to the bed, burying my face in my hands. Gentle hands, slowly pulled mine from my face. Jared was smiling at me while Jensen settled next to me. “Hey. It's okay.” Jared said. 

 

“It's not. It's really not. I wasn't supposed to scream it like that. It's supposed to be said in tender moments with feeling and meaning and romance.” I babbled. “ Not screamed while I'm frustrated…”

 

“You mean, when your emotions are heightened and you have no filter about what society says so you say what's truly in your heart.” Jared offered before kissing me softly. 

 

“But it's too soon. You're not supposed to say those words this soon.” I argued. 

 

“Says who?” Jensen replied. “I wanted to tell you the last time you were in Austin. Dani told me she thought she was in love with you after one day.” 

 

“Who puts these limited on when you are and aren't supposed to say that you love someone?” Jared added. He tilted my chin up so I was looking into his hazel eyes. “I love you, Skylar.”

 

My eyes watered again. “Really?”

 

“Really.” He smiled as Jensen reached over to push my hair behind my ear.

 

“Me too, sweetheart.” 

 

I took a couple deep breaths. “You guys need to go. I'll be fine. Need some sleep. See you tonight at the airport.”

 

They help me from the floor, into a pair of Jared's boxers and one of Jensen's t-shirts, and then tucked me into bed. 

 

“I love you, Alpha.” I whispered against Jared's lips as he kissed me goodbye. 

 

“Love you too, Omega.” 

 

Jensen and I echoed the same words as he took his turn to say goodbye. I was asleep before they left the house.

 

\----

 

Work was hell but it was over. I rushed to finish my side work and was out the door at nine on the dot. It was a short drive to the airport and I parked in their long term lot, snapping a picture on my phone of exact where I'd left my car so I could find it again. By 10:30 I was sitting and waiting. The thing with flying is that it's a lot of “hurry up and wait.” 

 

My phone buzzed as the group chat that I'd entitled Padackles lit up with messages. 

 

JA- At the airport? 

 

SM- Nope. Decided to try Salsa dancing at the Latin club instead.

 

DA- Don't ask stupid questions, Jay. Does it look like the flight will be on time, Sky?

 

SM- So far so good. 

 

DA- Gen and I will probably be asleep when you get in. Want pancakes in the morning?

 

JP- Did someone say Pancakes?

 

GP- Ignore him. He's been bouncing off the walls since he got him.

 

JA- Truth. 

 

JP- Party Poopers.

 

I shook my head at the exchange before replying.

 

SM- Pancakes sounds amazing. Can't wait to see you all. The airport is so boring.

 

JP- Want me to send you naughty pics?

 

GP- Jared!!! 

 

JP- Turnabout is fair play! Besides, I didn't say they'd be of me!

 

I laughed loud enough that a few heads turned in my direction. Blushing I turned back to my phone. 

 

SM- Dork. 

 

JP- Yep. 

 

\----

I was dead on my feet by the time I got off the plane in Austin. A small child had started screaming in terror when the plane had hit a bit if turbulence and had barely stopped the whole rest of the flight. I felt for the mother as she tried to placate the child while the rest of the passengers had glared at her like she was a horrible parent. She wasn't. Just a very tired mom. I'd helped hold the child while the mom ran to the bathroom and the little one hadn't found any more comfort in my arms than she had in her mother’s. She was just determined to be very upset over the whole ordeal. Not that I could blame her, I remembered my first flights, and they weren't great memories. 

 

By the time we landed, I had a horrible headache. I'm sure my hair was a mess and bags had settled under my eyes. But when I saw Jared and Jensen standing near baggage claim, my heart leapt. My Alphas. Jensen had a beanie on his head and sunglasses over his eyes, while Jared had managed to shove his hair under a baseball cap, in an attempt to look different and not be noticed.

 

I flung myself into their arms. They caught me between them and before I could think, Jared's lips were on mine in a brief kiss. I turned and Jensen dropped his own kiss to my lips.

 

“Let's get out of here.” Jen commented. We grabbed my bag from the luggage carousel and they basically dragged me from the airport. 

 

I don't remember getting to the house. All I remember is snuggling against Jensen in the back seat while Jared drove. 

 

\---

 

“Sky….” A voice called me softly. “Sky… it's time to get up.”

 

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in the pillow. “Don't wanna.”

 

“Gen's made pancakes.” Danneel smiled as she pushed the hair from me face. I cracked an eye open and looked up at her. She was stretched out next to me, her head propped up on an elbow. “It's almost 9:30. The kids have been asking for you since 6.”

 

I groaned again. “Y’all and your early.”

 

She chuckled.

 

“What?” I asked, rolling over and throwing an arm over my eyes.

 

“I find it funny that you're from Vancouver but you say y'all like a country girl.” She laughed, throwing the covers off my body. 

 

“Mom is from Georgia.” I whined in response to the cool air of the room, grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. She took more initiative than I expected and straddled my hips. 

 

Her tank top rode up a bit and I couldn't resist touching the skin of her sides. She smirked and me and bent to kiss my lips. “C'mon, you're as bad as the guys. Let's go get some food.”

 

Reluctantly, I let her pull me from the bed, dressed, and followed her down stairs. Gen, Jared, and all six kids were in the kitchen around the large table devouring pancakes. 

 

A chorus of my name rang out around the room making me laugh despite the lingering headache. I made a bee-line to the coffee maker and poured a cup before plopping down between JJ and Shep. “I'm so tired.” I whined to them, placing my head in JJ’s shoulder. “Can I take a nap, JJ?”

 

The little girl giggled. “No, Auntie Sky! You're a big girl, and big girls don't take naps!”

 

I pouted a her. “We don't?”

 

“Nope!” Echoed Shep.

 

I made a face that made the all the kids giggle, even the ones who had no idea what was going on or why. “That's no fun. I don't wanna be a big girl anymore.’

 

Jared chuckled low under his breath, earning him a elbow to the ribs from his wife. I flashed him a quick grin. “So, how are the pancakes? Are they safe to eat? I don't see your daddy,” I looked at JJ, “Did he eat the pancakes then turn invisible?”

 

The little girl laughed again. “You're silly, Auntie Sky!”

 

“Yeah, I know.” I smiled looking up at Jared in hopes of a real answer about Jensen’s whereabouts.

 

“He had a phone call so he's in the study taking it.” Jared answered as Dani brought in my pancakes.

 

“Gotcha.” I smiled up at Dani. “You didn't have to do that, I would have gotten up.”

 

“I wanted to.” She smiled and kissed my forehead before sitting down on the other side of JJ. 

 

Jensen joined us about half way through my pancakes. The look on his face told me that the phone call hadn't been a good one. He glanced at our collected puzzled looks and shook his head. “Later.”

 

I frowned but nodded along with the other adults as he turned his attention to Arrow and Zep who were making messes with their Cheerios. We all finished breakfast and after cleaning up, the three older kids ran out to the back yard to play while the three younger ones were content in their play pen with their blocks and other toddler toys that looked vaguely familiar from tv commercials. 

 

“What was the call about, Jay?” Dani asked quietly, keeping one eye on the little ones. 

 

Jensen took a deep breath. “Someone saw us at the airport last night. Figured out it was us.”

 

My eyes went wide as he continued. “It's circulated on social media now. But because it was posted at 3am, no one caught it before it exploded.”

 

Jared pulled out his phone and Gen did the same. I watched them scroll for a few minutes before asking. “How bad? I mean… “

 

“They haven't figure out who you are.” Gen answered as Dani looked over her shoulder at the phone and winced. 

 

“It's bad, isn't it? I… I'm sorry. I was so tired that I didn't think that people would see I just…” I started to ramble. “I'm sorry. I've completely ruined everything…” I buried my face in my hands as tears started to flow from my eyes.

 

“Hey. Hey. No.” Jensen was immediately in front of me, pulling my glasses from my face and places them to the side. “This is not your fault. We will figure this out. I was talked to my agent about how to spin this. We obviously can't keep it a secret. And I don't want to.”

 

“Me neither.” Jared answered. “I've wanted to shout from the rooftops from the first night.”

 

“But…”

 

“No. No buts.” Gen said, putting her phone down, and climbing over Jared to sit next to me. “I'm sick of hiding. Sick of it.” She looked at Jensen. “What did your agent say?”

 

“The office is contacting your agents. But the idea is that we come out. All five of us.” He answered. “If they'd only seen you with one of us, then we could do just three but they have pictures of both Jared and I.”

 

My eyes flicked to Jared, Dani, and Gen. All three looked down right excited. It took my a little aback. “Won't… I mean, won't this mess with your reputations. You're celebrities and you want to tell the world about your polyamorous relationship with not just each other but with some nobody?”

 

“You aren't nobody.” Jared interjected.

 

I frowned at him. “I am, though. I'm a bartender who occasionally does photography and can barely pay her rent.”

 

Gen kissed me, effectively shutting me up. “We want you. Want to tell the world about you. Tell them all how much we love you. To hell with what people say.”

 

There was a chorus of agreement. “So how are we going to do this?”

 

Jensen smiled. “As soon as I hear back from my agent we will have a better idea but the suggestion I had was a social media post that we all share basically introducing you and us all as a family.” He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. “Then we just don't hide anymore. We talk about it. Post pictures of all of us.”

 

I shook my head. “But what about you two.” I looked between Jared and Jensen. “You play brothers on TV.”

 

Jensen frowned a little bit and sighed. “That's probably the one thing that we will need to keep close to the chest.”

 

Jared nodded. “But that's easier to do. We've been doing it for years and if the world knows that you are ours… seeing us close together won't phase anyone.”

 

I chewed my lip, staring at my hands. How could they want to do this? It was going to turn their lives upside down. I'd barely known them a few weeks. How could this family want to upset the balance they'd worked so hard to achieve? Tears slipped from my eyes. I wasn't worth all this hassle; all this trouble. 

 

I suddenly couldn't breathe again. “I… I need some air.” I mumbled and stumbled out from the circle they'd created around me and made a bee-line for the back door. 

 

The older kids were playing on the swing set, laughing and giggling. JJs eyes lit up when she saw me. “Auntie Sky! Push me! Push me!” The little girl giggled as she ran to the swing and kicked her little legs. 

 

I hesitated for a moment. I'd come out here for some air. To calm down. To think. But how could I tell the five year old ‘no’? I couldn't, I quickly concluded. There was no way I ever could. 

 

So I swallowed my anxiety and flashed her a smile before walking over to play with the kids.

  
  


There is something calming and mind-clearing about playing with kids. They see the world in very simple terms. It's pure and innocent. And it puts a lot of things in perspective. While giggling over Tom and Shep searching for grasshoppers and JJ on the swing, I was able to ponder a lot about how my life had changed and where I wanted it to go. 

 

We switched from the swing to sitting in the club house section, reenacting Rapunzel with a Barbie and one of the boys’ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle action figures. I watched her play and reached my conclusion about the same time as Jared and Jensen walked out of the house to call the kids in for lunch. I hadn't realized I'd been outside that long. 

 

JJ, Tom, and Shep ran into the house and I sat down on the swing, swaying back and forth a little. Jared knelt in front of me, hands on my knees. “If you don't want to…”

 

“I do.” I whispered. “Let's do this.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky's not a secret anymore...

The other agents were reluctant but my new family was adamant. I'd made the decision to call my mother, figuring that she needed to know one, that her daughter was in a relationship with two Alphas and their wives and two, that those people were celebrities and my face was probably going to be plastered all over the place. Mom hadn't answered her phone. None of the three times I'd called Saturday and Sunday morning. She hadn't answered my calls in years so I wasn't really shocked. 

Saturday evening, Gen’s photographer friend came over and we piled on the couch. Jared and Jensen sat next to me. Gen and Danneel were perched on their husband's lap. Jared through an arm over my shoulders while Jensen laid his hand on my thigh. Their other arms were wrapped around their wives’ waists, while I held held the women's hands.

The pose quickly fell apart as we kept laughing. Jared would say something and I'd fall into a fit of giggles. Dani and Gen didn't help matters, wiggling on the guys’ laps, earning growls and low warnings. The kids came running through chasing the dog more than once. But eventually, we got a few good shots. 

They didn't tag me in the photos as they posted them late Saturday evening, wanting to limit the insanity was surely going to explode but I smiled at the different captions. 

@jarpad - Never thought I'd find an Omega. She’s the perfect addition to our family. How she puts up with both Jensen and I, I'll never know. 

@nowandgen - Welcome to our family, Sky. My love, our family is complete with you here.

@jensenackles - Putting up with two Alphas, how do the three women I love do it? 

@dannnelackles512 - I love you so much, Sky. I can't believe Jared and Jensen found you. Xoxo

And after they posted the pictures, they turned off notifications. We all piled onto the couch after dinner and watched Cars followed by Rapunzel, and after the kids were put to bed, the newest Marvel film. I don't remember going to bed but I woke up at in the middle of the night, nestled between Gen and Jensen, all five of us in our massive bed. 

I still worried about how the public would respond to our announcement. I just hoped that they didn't regret it when the fallout hit. 

\---

“I'm gonna head over to the brewery this morning, help out with some stuff.” Jensen commented Sunday over breakfast. 

“Yea. I wanna stop over at the bar and make sure that everything is going okay there.” Jared added. 

I'd heard a little bit about the Family Businesses Brewing Company and Jared's bar, San Jac’s. Both sounded really cool.

“I think we're going to take the kids to the park this morning.” Gen said to a chorus of happy children. 

“Maybe we could all meet for ice cream?” Dani suggested. 

I watched the four of them plan the nuances of their day with fascination. For the first time, I was getting to see how the family really interacted in a daily basis. There was no rut or drama, this wasn't about me. This was just them, living, being a family. 

“What do you want to do, Sky?” Gen asked. 

“Oh! Um… options. That's… I dunno?” I laughed. 

“Auntie Sky, you’re so silly!” JJ giggled. 

“Come play with us, Sky!” Tom pleaded.

“Please please please please please please please.” The three children begged until the three younger ones started mimicking the sound.

“Well I don't see how I have a choice now.” I smiled before looking at Jared and Jensen with mock severity. “I will just have to see the brewery and the bar some other time.”

They pouted in dramatic fashion but soon the table was in a fit of giggles. 

A few hours later found me running around the park after three children while their mothers helped the toddlers on the smaller swings. Finally, I plopped down, exhausted next to Danneel where she was feeding Arrow. Gen was taking turns pushing Zep and Odette on the baby swings. 

“I dunno how you do this all the time.” I huffed and puffed. 

She laughed. “You get used to it.”

I smiled and laid my head in her shoulder as she finished feeding Arrow. She slipped her phone from her pocket and held it up. 

“Why are we taking a selfie?” I asked, hiding my face from the camera. “I look horrible.”

“Oh hush. C'mere.” She nudged my head until I looked at her. The little thief stole a kiss, snapping a picture while she did. “Perfect.”

Before I could say anything else, she had the picture posted to her Instagram. 

@danneelackles512 Love this girl. <3  
Haha @jarpad & @jensenackles - She's all ours today!  
#ABetasOmega #PerfectAddition #PolyPride

“You're really doing this?” I asked.

“Doing what?” Gen asked, walking over with a child on each hip.

“Refusing to hide. Get over here.” Danneel helped Gen put the kids in their strollers before pulling the petite woman across our laps. We put our heads together and held the phone out as far as we could get it so all three of us were in the picture. 

“Momma! Is it time for ice cream yet?” Tom asked, with JJ and Shep right behind him, all looking hopeful. 

“Let me see if your Dad's are ready, okay?” Gen answered, climbing off our laps and grabbing her phone. 

About a hour later, we were all sitting in a local ice cream parlor. We'd taken over a large table towards the back so there was room for three baby seat, three squirming children, and five adults. I'm sure we were quite the sight. And numerous times, both Jared and Jensen were stopped as fans wanted pictures. 

I'd managed to score a seat towards the back of the table, so it was easy to keep my head down while helping the kids with their ice cream, hoping no one would notice me. 

“Is that your Omega?” I heard one young woman ask. “With the blue hair? I love her hair! Can I have a picture with her too?”

My eyes went wide as I looked up, regretting it immediately as all eyes fell on me. 

“Sweetheart. Do you want to? You don't have to.” Jensen said softly. 

My eyes went to Danneel who was already arm and arm with her husband. Her eyes, and those of Gen and Jared all mirrored Jensen's words. I didn't have to. I could stay where I was and not be a part of the public life for a while longer. But then I thought of the pictures that were posted already. How the fans already knew who I was even if they didn't know my name. I could either jump in and embrace it, or hide from it. 

Decision made, I smiled brightly and stood. The girl, probably about 25, looked really happy as we posed for the picture. Jared and Jensen on the outside, then Gen and Dani, with me and the fan in the middle. There were a few more pictures and one fan took a selfie with me before we pointedly turned back to the kids and the ice cream. 

“I'm guessing not all the reactions have been bad then?” I asked Gen quietly as the kids laughed at their dad’s antics with the ice cream.

“Overwhelming good actually.” She replied while helping Odette each small amounts of ice cream. “There are a few vocal fans who will make drama no matter what. But a lot of people saying how happy we look and that sort of thing.” 

“Oh, good.” I responded licking at my ice cream cone. 

“A lot of speculation about you, though.” Dani added, leaning around Gen to add her two cents.

“I bet.” I laughed. 

“We can keep that quiet for a while still, if you want.” Gen commented. “Or….”

“Or?”

“Well, I have my blog.” 

“Right….” I furrowed my brow.

“Well, you could help with that after the boys leave. We could kinda tell the world more about you. I usually talk about managing my crazy life…” she offered. 

I chewed my lip before deliberately eating some of my ice cream as I thought about it. I looked across at Jared and Jensen as they played with the kids, all enjoying their desserts. Much like the photo with the fan, I needed to jump into everything this family had. I couldn't stand apart and expect to be happy in the fringes. 

“Sure.” I smiled. “That sounds like fun.”

\----

“Do you want to go to the bar tonight?” Jared asked as we set the table for dinner. “There is a band playing and I thought it might be nice to go out before Jackles and I head back to work.” The Alpha actually looked nervous. Like a kid asking a girl out on a date. 

“Sure. That sounds fun but isn't it a little late to get a babysitter?” I asked.

If possible, the man looked even more nervous. “Well, I thought… maybe just you and I could go. Or you, me and Gen. Kinda like a date.” I frowned but he continued. “Gen and I and Dani and Jay we all go on separate couple dates. And I know we haven't really talked about some of the other logistics of how this whole relationship would work, but I'd like to take you out. If you want.”

I finished putting down the plates in my hands and walked around the table to where he stood, staring at his hands. I raised my own hand to touch his cheek and make him look at me. “I'd love to go out with you, Jared.” I raised up on tiptoe and kissed him gently. “Let's discuss it with everyone else, but I think it would be fun. And if not tonight, then definitely in the future, okay?”

He smiled at me and kissed me. “I love you, Sky.”

I giggled. “Love you, too, big guy.”

Dinner was served. Gen was amazing at putting out a spread. A bonafide domestic goddess. Chicken and vegetables that I didn't even know the name of were all delicious. And while the kids were distracted with their food, Jared spoke up.

“So I was thinking of taking Sky to San Jac's tonight.” He paused. “Like on a date sorta thing.”

There was quiet for a minute before Jensen asked, “Did you ask her?” 

I rolled my eyes at him with a smile. “He did. But I wanted to discuss it with everyone. This is all very new and I don't know the rules and I don't want anyone upset because I went would with just one of you but I'd like to go. I think it would be fun but also, we just kinda came out to the world, so I understand if you think it would be a bad idea for us to go out publicly and stuff yet…”

“Sky. Breathe.” Dani laughed, cutting off my ramble. 

I blushed a bit and shoveled a few pieces of chicken into my mouth to stop myself from babbling anymore. 

“I think that if you want to go, then you should go.” Gen smiled at me. 

“Do we want to come up with a schedule?” Jensen asked. “I mean, we didn't really before but then I never got the chance to take Gen out like I wanted to because we were keeping everything quiet.” He smiled across the table at the brunette, who blushed. 

“A schedule sounds very forced.” I commented with a frown.

“Yea, I agree.” Dani agreed as she held out a carrot for Arrow to eat. The kids were just starting to really delve into people food and honestly it was adorable. 

“Then we just talk about it. When we want to do something with someone, we just chat about it and if there are any conflicts, we talk it out.” Jensen concluded. “Generally, the three of us will probably go out while in Vancouver. And when we are home, we'll make plans with you girls a priority.” 

“So I'm hearing girls night tomorrow?” I grinned at Dani and Gen. 

“It's settled then?” Jared asked with a grin. 

“Yep. You take Sky out on the town, while I give these two a fun night in.” Jensen wagged his brows at Gen and Dani and we all broke into fits of laughter. The kids joined in despite not knowing anything about what the adults were laughing about.

\---

“I don't have anything to wear.” I complained loudly as I stood in the bedroom in nothing but my bra and panties.

There was a snicker behind me and I mock glared at the woman in the rocker with then baby asleep in her arms. 

“If you say I can go like this, or that I'm beautiful in anything, I will throw something at you.” I pointed a finger at Gen in warning. 

She raised an eyebrow and glanced pointedly at Odette in her arms. I rolled my eyes. “Later. When you least expect it.” I added.

She just snickered again. Jared and I we're supposed to leave in 45 minutes and I still couldn't decide what to wear. With a frown I stormed from the room and poked my head into the room where Arrow and Zep were asleep in their cribs. Danneel was quietly putting away some freshly washed onesies. Her eyes were full of amusement as she turned on the baby monitor and pushed me out of the room. 

“That's a bit risque don't ya think?” She grinned.

“Ha ha. Very funny. I have nothing to wear. I know I'm like a dozen sizes bigger than you but….”

“Oh hush you. You are not a dozen sizes bigger than me.” She grabbed my hand and we walked into the bedroom across the hall where she kept her clothes. After a bunch of false starts, we finally found a flowy dress that had a fun handkerchief hem and bright colors. I let her do my makeup but I took over my hair, French braiding it back on the sides and pulling the rest into a high ponytail. She showed me a picture of her in the dress and I purposely styled myself differently. I needed to make sure that I wasn't seen as just a weird copy of Gen or Dani. I was me and I needed to stay that way. 

So with my knee high combat boots, gauged spirals in my ears, and a light leather jacket, I was ready to go. I kissed Dani and Gen soundly before heading downstairs. 

Jensen was walking up the stairs as I started down them. “Sky baby…” Lust filled his voice. “I don't think I've ever seen you dressed up.”

“Do you like it?” I played with the Hem of the dress a little, a teasing smile on my lips. 

“I do.” He said. “I'm a little jealous that Jared gets to take you out.” 

I grinned. “There's always later this week?” 

He growled a little in his throat before catching me in his arms. I was a few stairs above him, making us about the same height. His lips crashed on mine and I was glad that I took Dani's advice about waiting to put on my lipstick. 

His hand slid under my skirt, trailing up my bare thigh to grab my ass and pull me close to him. He didn't let up on my lips as his hand moved from my ass around to slip under my panties. I mewled into his mouth as a single finger slipped into my cunt. I was already wet, my inner walls clenching around his finger, desperate for more. 

Then just as abruptly, he pulled away. I watched, panting, as he put his finger in his mouth and sucked it clean of my slick. He grinned at me devilishly. “Enjoy your night out, 'Mega.” 

I shuddered as he pecked me on the lips once more before moving around me and up the stairs. Jared was leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs with a grin on his face. “You ready?”

I nodded and we were off. 

\----

The bar was loud but the band was great. It was spacious and everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was bigger than the bar I worked at in Vancouver, more modern, and it felt a little weird to not be behind the bar mixing drinks. 

Then there were the fans. It didn't take long for Jared to be recognized and as soon as one fan asked for a picture, there were half a dozen. Quietly, I made my way to the bar and ordered a drink. I sipped quietly at my rum and coke while I watched him interact. A few times I caught him glance at me questioningly and offered him a reassuring smile.

A few minutes after getting my drink a woman slid onto the barstool next to me. I flashed her a friendly smile and went back to watch my Alpha with his fans. “So you're his new slut?” 

Startled, I turned my eyes back to her. Her eyes were like daggers trying to cut me to the bone. I shook my head, certain that I didn't hear her correctly. “Excuse me?” I tried to keep my tone friendly. 

“You heard me.” The woman spat. “I mean, you're just a whore trying to break up his marriage and come between his friendship with Jensen.”

I raised my eyebrows at her. I didn't know how to respond to that. Instead my mouth hung open as I gapped at her as she continued spewing hatred and speculation. When she finally finished, I fixed her with a glare. “Lady. I don't know you. You don't know me. And I'm not going to dignify your tirade with any more of a response than this, get the hell out of my face.”

I kept my voice calm. I didn't yell. I just let my bitch-face do the work. 

She opened her mouth to retort, but quickly snapped it shut with a smile as Jared slid up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist as he did. “Jared! Oh my Chuck! I'm such a huge fan. Just like I was telling…” she gestured to me and waited as if expecting me to offer my name. I didn't. I just stared at her with a smile on my face until she awkwardly continued. “Umm… just like I was saying. Huge fan. Can I have a picture.”

“I think I'm done taking pictures for this evening. I want to get back to my date. Have a great night.” Jared said with a smile before taking my hand and leading me away from the bar towards a booth in the corner. “Sorry about that… you okay?”

I sighed and slid into the booth. “That lady was a bitch, ranting in about how I'm a slut and a whore for trying to break up your marriage to Gen and friendship with Jensen. Ugh!” I exclaimed and laid my forehead against the table in my best impression of headdesk. 

His hands reached across the table and took mine. “Sky baby, look at me.”

I groaned but didn't raise my head.

“Omega.” His voice was lower now, Alpha authority thick in his tone now. “Look at me.”

I raised my eyes then and caught his gaze. “We knew there would be people who didn't get it. We can't let them bring us down. Okay?”

I chewed my bottom lip and he repeated, “Okay, Omega?”

I sighed and nodded. “Yea… you're right.”

“Damn right I am. Now let's get some food and then dance.” His tone changed back to the light, carefree one that I’d grown used to when we were together.

We ordered some light food and munched while we talked. Two drinks later, he pulled me to the dance floor. The first song was fast and he twirled me around with surprising grace given how clumsy he often was. The second song however was slower, more sensual. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me so I could feel him pressed against the length of my body. 

I smirked up at him as I felt the length of him pressed against my stomach. My arms wrapped around his neck, his scent was intoxicating so close. “Mr. Padalecki.” I said in a husky voice next to his year. “Has something gotten you excited?”

He growled a bit, his hands tightening where they lay on my hips. “Careful, 'Mega.”

“Oh? What should I be careful of, Alpha?” He growled again before capturing my lips before I could tease him further. 

My knees buckled but his embrace held me up as our kiss deepened. Then abruptly he stopped, pulled back, panting for breath. “Alpha…” I breathed. “I… we should head home.”

He shook his head, eyes tearing from mine to scan the bar. “C'mon.” He whispered and took my hand. 

It was hard to focus on where we were going. The bar had gotten more crowded as the night had worn on. We wove through the crowd and miraculously never got stopped by fans or onlookers. 

Jared pulled a key card from his pocket and we exited the main bar and ended up in a small hallway hidden in the back of the building. I barely got to register anything else when I was lifted and pressed against the wall. 

His lips were on my neck as his hands pushed my borrowed dress out of the way. His hips thrust forward, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against the thin, drenched fabric of my panties. I moaned at the friction, the bulge of his thick ccak rubbing against my clit. My head fell back against the wall, my hands clutching at him.

“Do you like these panties?” He asked, his voice sending new shivers down my spine. I shook my head and with a swift movement, the panties were torn in half. Two long fingers dipped between my pussy lips to tease at my entrance. I was drenched, slick making wet noises as he tormented me, brushing my clit for a moment before barely playing at my cunt again. 

“Alpha…” I whined. 

“You want me to fuck you, 'Mega?” He asked, his teeth nipping at his mark. “Want me to take you here, where anyone could find us?” 

I moaned loudly, my hips thrusting forward, desperate for release. 

“Say it, little one.” 

“Yes!” I hissed. “Please, Alpha. Fuck me!”

I never noticed when or how he got his pants open, but suddenly he was thrusting into me. His thick cock stretched me open in the deliciously painful way I loved so damn much. He gave me no time to adjust. Instead, once he was seated all the way inside my cunt, he pulled out and picked up a pace. Dammit he knew how to fuck me. My body shook in his arms as his hands gripped my ass to hold me up. My legs were wrapped around his hips. My hands gripping his shoulders while my head bounced a little against the wall with each thrust. I had to bite my lip, hard, to keep from crying out as pleasure built low in my belly. 

“Fuck, I wanna knot you so bad.” He growled in my ear. “But can't. Fuck… fucking love your cunt. So tight. So wet. Fuck.” 

I had no words. My brain couldn't form them. But I managed to work a hand between our bodies. I'd been with him and Jensen and with Danneel and Genevieve enough that I was pretty sure I could manage this. My own pleasure building until I was seeing white lights, I could feel his knot starting to catch. His hips stuttered 

My orgasm hit me hard out of nowhere, and I was screaming before I knew what was happening. His lips crashed down on mine to quiet me as I shook in his arms. But I managed to wrap my hand around the base of his cock, where is knot was growing. 

He let out a low moan, his hips stuttering. He slammed his hips forward one more time and I tightened my grip on him. He let out his own roar of pleasure into my mouth as he came. I could feel him throbbing as he spilled himself inside my cunt while my hand was wrapped around his knot. 

He broke the kiss and we panted for our breath, sweaty foreheads touching. It was several minutes before either of us moved. Finally, I uncurled my hand and he slid from my core. Carefully, he out me on my feet and we adjusted our clothes. 

Jared gathered me to him after I fixed my dress and pressed his lips to mine. “I love you.” He whispered against my lips.

“I love you too.”

“You good?”

“Amazing.”

“Good.”

“Can we go home?” I asked, stifling a yawn.

He chuckled. “Yea. Let's go.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I got to caught up with Unconventional Love: Vegas that I forgot I had a few more chapters written of this one. Sorry for the delay.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Our flight is in four hours.” Jensen murmured against my hair. I was resting against him in the giant bed. Gen, Dani, and Jared had all gotten up to take care of the kids and breakfast. Jared had been determined to make bacon and eggs for breakfast for everyone and the scent was beginning to waft up stairs. I was kinda shocked that Jared was up and moving so easily this morning. By the time we had gotten home from the bar, the other three had been mostly asleep, sated from their own activities. 

I lay with my back to Jensen's chest, his left arm wrapped around my waist while his right pillowed his head. “I'll see you tomorrow. My flight should be in around lunch so we can still do dinner with Misha.”

“I know.” He mumbled. “I just don't like leaving any of you.” 

I smiled softly as I intertwined his fingers with mine. “You'll have Jared. And I am kinda looking forward to spending time with the girls.”

He chuckled a bit. “I bet you are.”

I sighed contently. He shifted a bit under me. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

I frowned and looked down at my hands. I'd been spinning the simple gold band in his finger between my own. “Oh sorry.”

“No. It's okay.” He shifted. “Why are you playing with it?”

I shrugged and blushed. “I dunno. I like it, I guess. It's weird. I'm weird.”

He laughed and shifted, easily moving me so that I lay under him. “You like my wedding ring?”

I blushed again, lowering my eyes from his gaze. “I don't know what to say. Its… it's not like it's a cheating fetish or anything.” I defended.

He chuckled again and bent to kiss me. “At some point you'll have to tell me what fetishes and kinks you do have.”

“I think you know them all.” I answered. 

He nuzzled my neck and shifted his hips. I could feel him hard against me. “Oh I doubt that, little Omega. I'm sure there are things we haven't even begun to play with yet.”

His lips roamed down my neck to my collarbone as he shifted his weight, letting a hand slide between us to my wet core. I moaned as those deft fingers teased at my opening before sinking inside. “I bet you have fantasies. Things you'd like to play out.” 

I shuddered under him. My brain was short circuiting as he pushed his fingers into me, two at first then three. His thumb brushed my clit and my hips bucked up to meet him, desperate for more. “Alpha, please….” I begged.

He made an amused noise, somewhere between a chuckle and a snicker. “Nuh uh, little Omega. Tell me… tell me a fantasy.” 

I shook my head and reached between us, my fingers seeking out his hard length, eager to have him inside me. “Are you embarrassed, little Omega? Do you want me to tell you one of mine?”

I swallowed hard. His hand shifted, turning his hand so four fingers with pistoning in and out of my cunt. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. The house was full of people, awake and moving downstairs. I couldn't be loud. 

“I've got a lot actually.” He growled in my ear. “I want to take you where we could be caught. I want to spank your ass raw then fuck you senseless. And I really want to fuck you on the back seat of the Impala like Dean would.”

I could feel my climax nearing. I writhed under him as he refused to let up his pace with his fingers. The thought of all those possibilities. Jared and I'd fucked in a hall in the bar the night before but I imagined that what Jensen was talking about was even more daring. Then my ass seemed raw already from just talking about receiving a spanking. But the thought of sneaking into set and getting fucked in the backseat of that car, of Jay in his costume… I was ready to cum, just one more….

A knock sounded at the door. “Daddy!”

We stilled. Both afraid to even breathe as JJ's voice came again. “Daddy? Auntie Sky! Time for breakfast!!” 

My body shook, waves of pleasure still running through me as I tried to control myself, biting my cheek until I tasted blood. Jensen cursed under his breath before clearing his throat. “Okay, Jaybird. Be right down.”

Little feet ran back down the stairs. “Fuck.” Jensen grumbled as he rolled off me, trying to catch his breath. “Cock blocked by the adorable one again.”

I burst out laughing at that. Laughter rolled out of me making my whole body shake. “What is so funny?” He demanded, a hint of his Alpha voice coming through in his tone. 

It just made me laugh harder now. He growled and reached for me. I rolled, tumbling off the bed in a heap of blankets. I disentangled myself to see him advancing on me. That amused but predatory look in his eye. I held up a finger and pointed it at him. “Now now. You heard, JJ. It's time for breakfast.” 

“You're a little minx. Aren't you?” He growled at me. I just flashed him an innocent smile as I danced around the bed, keeping the furniture between us as I grabbed my duffle and ducked into the bathroom and locked it. He didn't bang on the door. Didn't try and open it. But his voice was low, sultry, and full of Alpha promise. “I'll see you down stairs, Omega. Don't think this is over because it can't be finished now… that's what tomorrow night is for.”

I giggled a bit as I dressed, though my panties were probably going to be wet again moments after putting them on. Damn Alphas.

\---

Breakfast went by too fast. Then the kids were dropped off at schools, daycares, and Pre-K programs, leaving the five of us adults to head to the airport. There were no big hats or sunglasses, except for Jared's Beanie and Jensen's ball cap. But none of did anything else to disguise our appearance as we entered the airport and made our goodbyes. 

Jared scooped me into a hug and kissed me deliberately, taking my breath away while Jensen did the same to Genevieve. There hadn't been a whole lot of focus on the fact that this relationship also included Gen and Jensen and Jared and Dani. That was changing now. I could see the flashes on lightbulbs as Jared let me go into Jensen's arms. 

“I'll see you tomorrow night.” He whispered in my ear after kissing me soundly. I nodded and pecked his lips once more before relinquishing him into his wife's arms. I watched with a smile on my face as my Alpha’s said goodbye to their wives. When the two women pulled away, they wrapped their arms around me, Gen's around my waist while Dani draped her arm over my shoulder. We stood like that, watching, until the guys turned the corner. 

I started to move while Gen whispered. “Wait.”

A second later both of the guys poked their heads around the corner and waved with dorky grins. We waved back with our own laughter. “Now we go.” Dani smiled.

That was when I noticed the fans and paparazzi. I hadn't realized the crowd that had gathered. Dani took a firm grip of my hand and led me at a determined pace out if the airport. Gen had a death grip on my other hand, pulling up the rear. We didn't run. But it wasn't a leisurely pace either. I could tell that my girls knew how to do this, how to deal with this sort of situation, and I just needed to trust them. 

So the cacophony of “Danneel! Mrs Ackles! Gen! Genevieve! Mrs. Padalecki! Is this the new omega? Are you really in an open relationship! What's her name? Are you just going along with your husband's cheating to save face? Is she pregnant?” ensued. We wove through the crowd and made it to our car. In retrospect, it probably wasn't as big a deal as it seemed at the time, but I was fighting back tears as Dani drove away from the airport.

“I'm sorry.” I whispered.

“For what, honey?” Gen asked.

“For that. It was just crazy.” I replied, staring down at my hands. 

“Bah. That wasn't that bad, and you have nothing to be sorry about.” Danneel answered. 

“Okay. So we have some errands to do today. Groceries, that sort of thing. But…. I was thinking maybe getting our nails done?” Gen smiled at me, reaching back from the passenger seat to squeeze my hand. I smiled and agreed.

A few hours later I collapsed exhausted on the couch in the living room of the Ackles’ house. First, we'd gotten our nails done, then grocery shopping, which was its own ordeal. We'd already stopped at the Padalecki house and Gen had unloaded her groceries before kissing me and sending me along with Dani. With all the bags successfully in the kitchen, I flopped on the couch, swiftly joined by the littlest puppy of the Ackles' house, Icarus. The larger one was around somewhere, probably perfectly positioned for me to trip over him at some point. 

I'd never been a dog person. I mean, I didn't have anything against them and I wasn't allergic. But I'd never really had the space for a dog. I'd had a cat when I was younger and I identified with their attitude. The 'if I want your attention, I will ask for it’ sort of nature of cats always appealed to me. But I had to admit, the various canines of the Padackles clan were pretty cool.

I was half dozing on the couch when Danneel wandered back in and laughed at me. I cracked open an eye at her. “What, chuckles?”

She smirked and shook her head before picking the dog up off my chest and placing him on the floor. He huffed and let out a little yip in disappointment before wandering over to lay down on his bed. 

“Gen called and said that she's working on some stuff for her blog until it's time to get the kids.” She smiled as she climbed onto the couch, sliding her knees on either side of my hips so she was straddling me. She bent forward, her hands planted next to my head as he hair hung down like a curtain around our faces. Her lips hovered over mine as she spoke. “So what do you want to do for the next two hours?”

I was always shocked at how much body responded to Dani and Gen. I was an Omega. They were Betas. There was no biological imperative when it came to them. They were just gorgeous and smart and funny. My attraction to them wasn't the same as that I had for Jensen and Jared. And while I didn't want the guys just because they were my Alphas, it was still very different when it came to the girls. 

I slid my hands up her sides, slipping under her shirt to brush against her skin. A smirk tugged at my lips. “I don't know. We could watch Netflix I guess.”

She half growled at me. “Brat.”

I didn't get to respond before her lips slammed against mine and I lost all rational thought before letting myself drown in her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wifey goodness and Sky returns to Vancouver.

Danneel and I we're still naked, lounging on the couch, exhausted, when Gen arrived an hour later. “Well, I missed the fun.” The brunette pouted playfully. 

Guilt filled be briefly but Dani grinned and stood, dropping the throw blanket she'd been covered with while we snuggled. She stalked up to the shorter woman, pulled her close and kissed her. “We've still got some time.”

Gen grinned and looked over at where I was lounging. She held out a hand to me. I bit my lip but stood, holding the throw blanket to my chest. The shorter woman fixed me with a disapproving look. “Sky…”

I sighed and dropped the blanket, leaving me naked under their gaze. I strode forward and took her hand. She led me up the stairs with Danneel close behind. “We've got about an hour before we need to get the kids.”

“Okay…” I answered. My heart was pounding in my chest. My lovers were insatiable. I'd gone years without sex with anything other than my toys, and now, after only a few weeks, I'd become wildly sexually active. Now, just a few minutes after sex with Dani, I was heading up the stairs with her and my other lover for round two. 

Gen pulled me into the bedroom and spun me around, kissing me soundly. Her hands tangled in my hair while Dani and I pulled her clothes from her body. She pulled back and pushed me onto the bed. “Stay.” She commanded with a grin then disappeared into the nearby closet where I knew they kept their 'toy chest.’

I didn't get to see what she came back with because Dani was crawling up my body to kiss me. Our tongues dueled. I could still taste traces of myself over her lips from our earlier escapades. I was vaguely aware the Gen had returned, her soft hands were on my open thighs. What I didn't expect was the sudden intrusion of a very large toy. 

I cried out into Dani's mouth as the toy was pushed into my slick cunt. Finally, she released my lips and moved so I could see past her. Gen’s eyes glittered as she held my gaze. She'd put a harness around her hips, a thick Alpha Knot toy affixed to the front, which was was slowly pushing into me. I moaned loudly and writhed as she slowly, deliberately, stretched me wide until I could feel her hips pressed against mine. 

Dani moved off the bed and around the other woman. She pressed close and cupped Gen's breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Gen moaned and let her head fall back against Dani's shoulder. I watched in fascination as Dani moved again, kneeling behind the shorter woman. I couldn't see what she was doing, I could only see Gen's face. Then I heard the slight buzzing noise and Gen's jaw fell open with a gasp and I knew what Dani had done. 

Gen's hips started to stutter. The vibrator in her cunt driving her to move, her hips thrusting the thick toy in and out of me. I moaned and moved my own hips to meet her. Dani moved again, climbing up into the bed and settling herself over my face. I grinned through my pleasured gasps and gripped her thighs, arching my next so my tongue could delve into her folds. 

The triangle we made was certainly a sight. I moved my hand to slide my fingers into Dani's cunt and her hips began to grind down in my fast as Gen's pace picked up. I could hear them kissing over me and I flicked my tongue over Dani's clit and curled my fingers to hit the spot I knew she liked. She screamed as her body shook and I tasted her cum on my tongue. 

She rolled off me and after another minute, I followed her off the edge. My body shook and clamped down on the toy as I came, hard. Gen was shaking in her feet when Dani and I moved, pulling the toy from my cunt and laying the smaller woman out on the bed. I kissed her roughly, my hands palming her breasts while Dani fucked her with the vibrator until she screamed out her release.

We lay there in a pile, panting and trying to regain our senses for a while before Gen's phone buzzed from across the room. She was in know shape to walk just yet, neither was i if I wanted to be honest, but I rolled off the bed and stumbled to the heap of clothes that lay in the middle of the floor.

“Notification that we need to leave in 30 minutes.” I said in a sleepy voice. 

“Perfect.” Dani moaned, unwilling to move. 

I smiled looking at both of them, curled around each other in a sexy post-coital pile. Gen still wearing the harness and toy, far too large for her tiny body. With a mischievous grin, I snapped a few pictures on her phone before joining them on the bed. After a few complaints, Dani helped me hold the phone up so we could get all three of us and our boobs into the picture to send to Jensen and Jared.

“They are gonna take that out of my hide.” I giggled.

“You'll love every minute.” Gen grinned as we got dressed.

“True. Very true.”

*-*-*

 

Monday night was a blur of activity. Picking up kids from their various schools, daycares, and Pre-School programs. Then more errands and dinner. I helped Gen with some stuff for her blog but ultimately decided to leave me off of this entry and made plans to do something for it when I was in Austin again. 

I would forever be impressed by Gen and Dani’s abilities to manage it all. I barely got myself to the places I needed to be. I couldn't manage wrangling one kid much less six between the two of them. We we're all in bed early Monday night and up early again in the morning. 

Even knowing my Alphas were waiting for me in Vancouver, it was hard to leave Austin. We dropped the older kids off at their respective schools, the younger ones only having their programs twice a week, and headed to the airport. Ultimately, we decided that they would just drop me off. That way, hopefully, people wouldn't recognize me. 

I got a few long stares as I strode through the airport, but no one said anything. The flight was uneventful. I spent most of it with my headphones on, listening to music, and dozing off. I hadn't intended to actually fall asleep but the descent of the plane jerked me awake. Talk about a rude awakening. 

The plane landed and I turned off my phone's airplane mode. I was halfway to baggage claim when my phone started blowing up. A smile spread across my face when I saw all the messages from my loves. I'd never had so many messages before them. Now, it was near constant. I got all the pictures of the kids from Dani and Gen. I got random texts from Jared and Jensen, checking in, teasing me, and making plans. 

I was responding to the messages while waiting for my baggage. So I didn't hear them until they were standing next to me. Two girls, honestly only a couple years younger than me, early twenties maybe, had walked up to me. 

“Hello. Excuse me.” The taller girl said. 

Shit. I thought, then looked over my shoulder to make sure she was talking to me. I looked back and they surely were right there talking to me. 

“Um. Hi.” I responded. 

“I'm sorry. We don't know your name, they haven't posted it. But you're J2’s Omega right?” The shorter girl asked. 

I stared at them, trying to decide how to respond. J2? I'd heard that a lot of fans referred to Jared and Jensen that way. I guess saying their names all the time could be a mouthful. But it was a mouthful I happened to like. J2 just seemed weird to me. I hesitated. Did I say yes? Or no. I blinked a few times. “Uh…”

“Can we just have a picture?” She asked. 

I spotted my bag on the carousel. “Oh, um, sure. Just a minute.” I grabbed the blue monstrosity and turned back to the girls. “I… I look horrible but if you want...”

The girls took turns taking a picture with me before thanking me and scurrying off. I shook my head as I turned and headed from the airport. It was beyond weird to me that anyone really would want pictures of me or with me. Especially without any if my partners present. I was being recognized simply because of the people I was in a relationship with. And that was just weird. 

I was frowning by the time I reached my car, safely parked where I left it. I opted to head to my apartment first. The guys weren't going to be home anytime soon anyway and with the dinner with Misha tonight, I wanted to dig through my closet for something to wear. 

\---

Jensen sent me a text when they pulled into the parking area outside my apartment complex. We were running late to the dinner because filming took longer than expected. So I grabbed my bag and hurried down the stairs. 

Jared was in the driver's seat and waved as I walked out the front doors of my building. I grinned brightly and walked over to his window. He rolled it down and I leaned in to kiss him. We lingered for a moment, tasting each other. When we finally parted he poked my nose and gestured with his head. 

“Cmon, Sky. Let's get this show on the road.”

I laughed and shook my head. “Did you really just say that?” 

“He really did.” I heard Jensen's amused reply, but I couldn't see him. He wasn't in the car. Frowning, I walked around to the passenger side where he was leaning against the car, looking just a bit like the character he played in this light. 

I raised an eyebrow at him as I approached. He just smirked at me and opened the car door. Eyeing him warily, wondering just what he was up to, I slid into the car. 

I expected him to close the door then climb into the front passenger seat and we'd be off. Instead, he gently pushed me further into the car and slid in after me. The minute the car door was closed behind him, Jared put the car in gear and headed off to wherever we were meeting Misha. 

I opened my mouth to ask Jensen what he was doing when his hand slid up my skirt, past my panties, and straight into my core. Immediately I gasped. Shocked by the suddenness of his action. Then his scent surrounded me. I still wasn't used to that. The way that smell that was uniquely him seemed to envelope me. 

He buried his face in my neck and I knew he was breathing in my scent too. “I missed you, Mega.” 

I huffed a laugh that was cut off by a moan. “You… saw me yesterday.” 

“Then you sent photos of you, Dani and Gen.” He growled. 

I cracked open my eyes and caught Jared's in the rearview mirror as he drove. An amused smile on his lips. They liked this game sometimes. One watching while the other made me scream in ecstasy. 

“Should I have kept it to myself?” I managed through a moan as Jensen's fingers twisted and before he began pumping them in and out of me. Fucking hell it felt so good. My fingers dug into the side of the door next to me as I writhed under his attention. 

“No.” Both Alphas answered. Jared's with slightly more amusement that Jen's. 

“What's got you so amused?” I asked, barely pulling off a pout before throwing my head back as Jen pressed against my clit. 

I could hear Jared's chuckle from the driver's seat. “I get you after dinner.”

I didn't have a chance to respond. Jensen abruptly removed his hand and I whimpered at the loss. Then his hands took hold of my hips and moved me to his lap. I don't know when he'd unzipped his pants and slid them down, but his cock was standing at full attention and I let out a scream as I was swiftly impaled upon it. My hand shot out and slapped the ceiling of the car above me. Fuck, I'd never get sick of the way my Alphas stretched me open with their cocks. It was a delicious feeling. A hint of pain then a fullness with every pleasure point exploding. It was overwhelming and amazing and I didn't think I'd ever get sick of it. 

“Ten minutes.” I heard Jared say. 

Jensen growled before slipping a hand around to cup the back of my neck, pulling me down to a kiss. His other hand gripped my hip and began directing my movements. I soon caught on and began riding him with a frenzy. Our moans were drowned out by each other's mouths. The movement of the car as Jared drove only added to the excitement under my skin. I felt like I was going to explode. 

My rhythm faltered as my body shook and Jensen quickly took a firm grip again and brought me down as his hips thrust upwards. I flung my head back as I came and I was dimly aware of Jensen slipping a hand between us so he wouldn't knot inside me as he too crashed over that edge. I listed to the side and my alpha helped lay be down on the seat beside him as I tried to catch my breath. 

He was breathing hard but I caught his chuckle and smacked him lightly on the arm. That brought more amused noises from both him and Jared. “Do I need to loop the block?”

“Yea. Give us time to clean up a bit.” Jensen mused. “No denying who you belong to, tonight, Sky.”

I stuck my tongue out at him. 

He laughed and pulled some baby wipes from under the seat. I smiled a bit as his preparedness. We cleaned up as best we could before Jared pulled into the parking lot and the three of us headed inside the restaurant


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but this chapter fought me hard.

The restaurant was a little trendy, a little casual, while also very nice. It was definitely the kind if place I'd heard of Misha choosing in the past. Jared took my hand and led me through the restaurant, past the bar, and to a slightly more secluded section. Jensen's hand was firm on my lower back as he followed. Misha was already there with the girl that had to be Dee, his Omega. 

“Hey!” Misha smiled and moved forward to hug Jared. When he hugged Jensen he pulled back and sniffed the air and I blushed, immediately know what the other man was smelling. 

“Hi!” I looked at the other woman, feigning annoyed that the guys hadn’t introduced us yet. “I'm Skylar.” I said as I offered a hand. 

She grinned. “Dee.” Instead of taking my hand she pulled me into a hug and I knew I was going to like her. 

More hugs went around, despite the smell of sex on myself and Jay setting off Misha’s Alpha “Mine” mentality for a moment. Dee and I shared a knowing glance. 

“Alphas.” We said in unison, garnering mock offense from the guilty parties.

We sat down and looked over the menus. I decided quickly what I wanted and switch to looking at my phone while the others made their choices. I'd managed to remain fairly unknown on my social media pages so I had little fear of posting where I was eating, especially when I was a cool place like this. As I scrolled, I noticed that the Omega from the support group, @DeeHotMess was also out with her Alpha tonight. I smiled at the thought, glad that things were going so well.

I typed up a quick reply before putting my phone down to pay attention to the people I was actually here with. Jared, Jensen, and Misha were laughing around me. We’d taken a long booth in a secluded section of the restaurant. Jared was seated on one side of me while Jensen sat across from Misha on my other side, and I was directly across from Dee. This meant that I was surrounded by laughter while the three men joked and talked about work. 

My eyes fell on Dee who looked a little perplexed and surprised while staring at her phone. “You okay, hun?” I asked.

She blinked for a minute before holding up her phone. It took me a minute for my eyes to focus on the screen held out across the table. Displayed was my response to @DeeHotMess’ post. My eyes widened as I look at her around the phone. 

“WAIT! You're Dee? From Twitter?!” I exclaimed a little louder than needed. 

She laughed and nodded.

“Holy shit! How cool is this?” 

We fell into an easy conversation. She told me about meeting Misha's family and how all that went so much better than expected. She asked about how I was managing my two Alphas. But then as our food came, we laughed about our jobs, school, and random stories like we were old friends.

Dinner devoured, we'd all moved on to after dinner drinks while waiting in dessert. 

Lightly I smacked Jensen's arm. “Lemme out.” I smiled and gestured to the fact that I was sandwiched between him and Jared in the booth.

My Alpha smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. “You've ignored me all evening and now you want me to move?”

If he were anyone else on the planet, I'd have decked him. But I knew that amused glint in his green eyes. I flashed him my own devilishly smile and instead of replying, I leaned up and kissed him gently. “Please?”

He groaned and stood, letting me scoot out of the booth. Dee soon followed and we headed off to the bathroom hand and hand. 

Now, even though my new family had posted pictures of me on their social media pages, I still wasn't used to the attention I was starting to gather. So when an excited voice pulled me from fixing my makeup after using the facilities, I was still a little startled.

“OMG, your J2's Omega!!!” 

I spun, wide eyed, and faced the two women who had just walked in. I plastered a smile on my face to hide my shock and unease. “Hi.” 

“Oh. My. Chuck!” The one girl said. “It's so cool that you're here. Do you come here a lot? Are the guys with you? Can I have a selfie?” 

Her friend interrupted as she looks past me at Dee. “Who this?”

I laughed a bit. “She's an old friend of mine. Now let's get that selfie so I can get back to my food.” 

The girls laughed and we took a few selfies before I grabbed Dee’s hand and duck out of the room before they could realize I didn't answer any of our questions. Dee looked like a deer in the headlights. “Do you deal with that a lot?” She asked as we headed back to the table.

“More and more frequently.” I answered with a sigh. “But it's worth it. Not having to hide.”

She didn't answer. 

When we arrived at the table, she slide into the booth and tucked herself into Misha's side. I shared a glance with Jensen as he stood to let me into my seat and I shook my head. “We ran into a couple of your fans in the restroom.”

“Did they bother you?” Jared asked warily, watching as Misha protectively held Dee close to his side. Dee shook her head but looked a little pale. 

“It wasn’t too bad. But I’m still not used to the attention…” I frowned.

“I just wasn’t expecting that…. I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet.” Dee whispered. 

Under the table, i gripped Jensen’s hand while Jared settled a long arm over my shoulders. I was wrapped in their scent, while the Omega across the table from me had a minor panic attack. Misha handled it easily, being just as in tune with her as my Alpha’s were with me. I smiled a little as I watched them, knowing that he was able to take care of her. She was safe with her. 

Once Dee had calmed down and we had finished our desserts, we decided that Misha would leave first then she would leave with Jared, Jensen, and myself and meet Misha at his car. So we left the restaurant laughing and joking while my Alphas shook their heads indulgently. We stopped for a quick selfie in front of the restaurant before hugging and going to separate cars in the parking lot.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unconventional after dinner car ride.

Jared was on me the minute the car door closed behind us. I could hear Jensen's amused chuckle for just a moment before I was consumed by the Alpha who was attacking my lips. It was Jared's turn to play the game, though I hadn't expected it until we got home. It would have been very Jared to just make me wait. He had different ideas tonight evidently. 

“I fucking love this dress.” He growled in my ear as he slid his hands up my thighs, bunching the skirt around my waist. His mouth trailed down my neck, leaving hot kisses and bites. His scent invaded my nose and I panted for breath as his teeth closed lightly over the scar of his claiming mark. “Do you know how hard it was to behave in there? Being so close to you in that booth. Smelling you and Jay smelling like sex all through dinner.” He growled a little as his hand slipped between my thighs. 

I gasped and arched towards him as two fingers pushed into my wet core. His thumb pressed against my clit and I cried out. “Fuck. Alpha!”

He growled. “How long, Jay?”

“Fifteen minutes.” Jensen answered in an amused tone. 

Jared chuckled against my neck. “What do you think, Jay? Do you think I should make her wait until we get home?”

Jensen chuckled. “Can you wait that long?” 

Teeth nipped at my claim mark just as he added another finger in my core. “Good point.”

Carefully, he maneuvered us so that I was laying before him on the back seat, my leg hooked on his hip as he lined his cock up with my cunt. My arms stretched above my head to grip the door above me at Jared slid home. I cried out at the feeling of him as he picked up a rhythm. One strong arm held himself up while this other hand gripped my hip, pulling me towards him a little with each thrust. I could feel him stretching me, filling me, driving me wild at the feel of him. 

His scent invaded my senses and I didn’t hold back a single moan or cry. My hands pressed against the door so I could push back against his thrusts. I body shook as he hooked my other leg over his hip and drove deeper. I lost track of time, lost in the feeling of his frantic pace, my body exploding in waves of pleasure and ecstasy. 

“Gonna knot you, Omega. Fuck.” He growled over me and I could feel his knot starting to catch. 

“Yes!” I cried out. “Knot me, Alpha. Please. I need it.”

I was so lost in the feeling of his knot growing, my body shaking as I came for a countless time, that I never noticed the car stop moving until the car door above my head opened. Without my hands to hold me pressed back against Jared’s thrusts, I slid across the seat a bit until Jensen caught my shoulders with his hands. His mouth descended on mine in a passionate kiss. He pulled pack a moment later and leaned over me. I watched through a blissed out haze as they kissed above me as Jared knotted fulling inside me and came hard, filling me with his cum. I would never get over how hot they looked when they were together. 

A few minutes later when our heartbeats had returned to normal, Jen smirked at Jared, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “You didn’t think this through, Jare. How ya gonna get inside like this?”

“We could just stay here…” Jared mumbled. 

“Its cold…” I mumbled.   
Jensen smirked again. “You’re a big strong boy, Jare. You can carry our Sky-girl.”

I was particularly glad that the house was secluded because I’m sure it was either very inappropriate or absolutely hysterical as Jen helped Jared stand with me wrapped around his waist. I clung to my Alpha as he carefully made his way into the house. I did my best to stifle my moans as his knot moved and tugged inside me, driving me crazy, pushing against all the spots sparked pleasure through me. 

We stumbled through the door and Jared nearly collapsed on the couch with me straddling his lap. I cried out as I felt him slide further inside me, stretching and filling me. His head fell back against the couch. “Are you not sated, darling ‘Mega?”

“Mmmm… I have my Alpha’s cock moving inside me… You can’t blame me for enjoying it.” I crooned in his ear. 

I barely had warning before Jensen was pressed against my back. His hands gripped my dressed and pulled it over my head, leaving me bare except for my bra. He trailed his fingertips up my sides and i shuddered at the sensations over my skin. “Definitely not blaming you, ‘Mega. I wonder how worked up I can get you while you wait for his knot to go down.” His lips trailed over my neck, over my claim mark. “Or maybe I should just fuck your ass while he’s still inside you.” 

I let out a gasp as i felt his fingers slip down to where Jared was nestled inside me. A single finger pushed inside me alongside the thick knot filling me. My breath hitched and i clutched at Jared’s shoulders, nails digging into the muscle there. Jensen moved his finger, now coated with my slick and pressed against my ass. I moaned and writhed on Jared’s cock as Jen worked me open. 

“You gonna cum on his knot while I work you open, little ‘Mega?” Jen crooned in my ear. 

I moaned wantonly as Jared shifted so his hand could press against my clit. “Cum for us, ‘Mega.” He growled, his eyes hungry. 

It didn’t take long before I was cumming, my body shuddering and shaking, clutching at Jared as I came. My inner walls clenching around his knot. Jensen shifted then, the tip of his cock pressing against my ass. I cried out loudly as my body continued to shake with pleasure as his cock slid inside me. The pain mixed with pleasure was overwhelming and I slumped forward. 

Jared pushed the hair from my face, worry tinting the hunger and lust in his eyes. “You good, Sky?”

I swallowed and nodded. “Yes. Just… wow… “ I turned my head to address the Alpha behind me. “Move, Jay… please, Alpha.”  
He obliged. 

I clung to Jared as Jensen proceeded to fuck my ass. Over the last several weeks, I’d gotten a little used to this feeling. The feeling of being so full of my Alphas’ cocks. Of being sandwiched between them in a blissed out, ecstasy induced haze as they fucked me. But it was still amazing. Still an exquisite pleasure pain that drove me wild. That had me screaming and shaking between them. Tonight, it was all too much. I heard Jensen groan in that way he did when he came, his knot locking us together, through my haze as I came for what felt like the millionth time that night… 

\---

I didn’t remember passing out, or moving to the bed. But I woke between my Alpha’s as they tenderly held me. I’d obviously been out of it long enough that their knots had gone down. I didn’t feel sticky so they’d clearly cleaned up. But oh was I sore. 

“Jay.” Jared said softly, reaching across me to tap a softly snoring Jensen awake. 

I blinked at the both of them as I tried to shift in a more comfortable position. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Jay smiled softly. “You worried us there for a few.”

“How do you feel?” Jared added, worry in his eyes. 

“I’m… I’m good. That was just…” I trailed off as I tried to find the word I wanted. 

“Intense?” Jay offered. 

“Yea…” I agreed. 

They both smiled at me. Jay bent to kiss my forehead while Jared left a small peck on my lips. “Sorry about that. We got carried away.”

“Its ok, Jare. Sorry to worry you.” 

They smiled and my own smile was interrupted by a yawn. “Its okay, Sky-love. Lets just get some sleep, okay?” 

We proceeded to get comfortable, Jared tucking behind me as I sprawled over Jensen’s chest, using him as a pillow. Jared’s arm drapped over my waist and his fingers laced with mine on Jen’s chest. Jensen’s own hand covered both of ours. Even though in the night, we would end up shifting and ending up in any number of other positions on the bed, this was how we liked to sleep while it was the three of us. “I love you. Both of you.” I whispered as sleep creeped in on me again but before I drifted off I heard them both whisper the same and the only thing that would have made it all better would have been if our girls had been there too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not always sunshine and roses.  
> Hope you enjoy a little angst.

“Move in with us.” 

I lifted my head to look at Jared's face. We were enjoying a lazy morning since he didn't have to be on set until noon today. Jensen however had been out the door way too early. We'd fallen into a routine over the last couple months. I spent almost every night at their place and flew to Austin with them on their days off. I'd even attended a couple cons with them. But I still had my apartment. Still worked a couple days at the bar and I was honestly okay with that.

“What?” I asked.

He shifted a bit, sitting up. “Well, you're never at your place anyway. So why spend the money on it.”

I chewed on my lip. If I was honest with myself, I'd admit that he was right. I never really bought into the whole thing where Omegas had this super domestic nature, needing to nest and be homemakers for their Alphas. I wasn't very good at that sort of thing. Danneel and Gen were a million times better. But I couldn't deny that I'd been fighting the urge to make my Alphas’ home more…. homey. 

When I didn't answer, he ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I mean, you don't have to… I just thought I'd offer…”

I smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss him. “Have you talked to Jensen about it?”

He nodded as he fidgeted nervously. “Yea… a couple times. He wanted to wait until you brought it up or something. He didn't want to push you or anything. But I just…”

“I've been thinking about it a bit lately too.” 

His eyes lit up. “Yea?”

“Yea.”

“So?”

I smirked and kissed him again. “My lease is up in three months. So I have to wait until then. I can't afford to pay to break the lease.”

He frowned. “We could cover that if you want to move in sooner.”

I chewed my lip thinking on it. “I dunno, Jar… I don't like you spending a lot of money on my stuff. And… I dunno if I want to move while you guys are filming. Your schedules are so hectic on a good day. I don't want to add more stress to your lives.”

He leaned forward and kissed me. “Having our Omega with us, with all her things, will make everything less stressful. We can hire movers to do all the heavy lifting and stuff.”

“Filming ends next month right? Sometime in April?” He nodded in response. “Then you'll head to Austin for the summer?”

“Until July. Even more reason to get you moved out if there before then. No sense in TWO empty houses over those few months.” He smiled, his whole face lighting up like I'd already made the decision. 

I blink at him. “Jared. What do you mean empty houses? I've got work. I can't run away to Texas for months.”

His face fell into an expression of confusion. “But… you can't just stay here. I thought…”

I sat up then and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My mind racing. “Wait. You thought I'd just drop everything for three months? Follow you home like a good Omega who can't function without her Alpha?” 

I was pissed. This was a first. I don't think that I've fought with either of my Alphas since discovering each other. But the more I thought about it, the more upset I was. 

“No. That's not it at all? I just thought you'd want to be with us all.” He answered, obviously trying to diffuse my anger. 

“But what about my life here? What about my job?” I argued back, standing from the bed and rummaging around in the dresser for some clothes. I pulled on the panties, jeans, and t-shirt from my drawer in their dresser with sharp, deliberate motions. 

“You know you don't have to work, Sky.”

I spun and threw up my hands. “We've talked about this. I thought you understood that I don't want to be a gold digger or a freeloader. Was I wrong? Are you just expecting me to eventually drop everything and be your little housewife of the north? Cook and clean and warm your bed like a good little Omega?!”

“No.” He was standing up and pulling on a pair of lounge pants. “That's not it at all. Why are you being like this?” 

“Like what? Independent? Sorry I can't be the docile Omega, eager to please her Alpha im all things!” I responded, storming from the room.

“Where are you going?” He called after me.

“Home.” I growled back and he seemed to flinch at the word. “I can't be here right now.”

I grabbed my purse and slammed the door to the house behind me as I left. I was fuming as I drove back to my apartment. My hands gripping the wheel until my knuckles were white and my fingers hurt. 

I fell onto the bed I hadn't really used in weeks and cried until exhaustion took me. 

\---

A loud knocking woke me. I looked around with blurry, painful eyes. I was in my apartment, on my bed, and utterly exhausted despite obviously having just woken. The knocking increased and whoever it was might as well have been knocking directly on my skull. 

I stumbled to my feet and shuffled to the door. When I opened it, Jensen stood before me with an unreadable expression on his face. He held up his hand and it took me a minute to realize that he was holding my phone.

“You left this.” Was all he said. 

Gingerly, I took it from him and glanced down at it and all the messages on it. Phone calls and texts from Jared, Jensen, Dani, and Gen. 

-please come back-  
-where did you go?-  
-please answer your phone-

They were all of the same sort of message. I frowned and tears threatened to fall. I looked up at Jensen, still standing in the hall outside my apartment. Wordlessly, I stepped back into the room, allowing him space to enter.

He still didn't speak and it was unnerving.

“Are you angry with me?” I asked when I couldn't bear the silence. 

He turned those green eyes on me and I shook. “Why would I be angry?”

I frowned. “I… well… I got upset and angry and yelled at Jared and forgot my phone so made everyone worry about me.”

“Why were you angry?” He asked, voice still calm.

“Surely, Jared told you.” I huffed.

“I want to hear it from you.” He responded. 

I frowned and headed into the kitchen. My fridge was mostly empty but in the back was a bottle of flavored beer and it had my name on it. Jensen watched me, hands in his pockets and his face fixed in a neutral mask as I downed half the bottle in one long drink. I could feel that he was controlling his Alpha instincts, hiding it all behind a mask. But I could smell it. A subtle shift in scent that just spoke to me. Sending my own emotions into a blender until I was just confused. 

What if he agreed with Jared? What if I had overreacted? Had I overreacted? 

I took a breath. “I can't be a docile Omega who just gives up everything for her Alpha.” i started. “I love you and Jared and Dee and Gen and the kids. But I had built a life here. I can't give up my…” I closed my eyes and gripped the bottle to control the emotions rolling through me. 

“I think I speak for all of our family when I say that we don't want you to give up who you are.” Jensen said softly. “But, Sky… we can help you do the things you really want to do.”

I blinked up at him in confusion. “Huh?”

He took a couple steps forward, until he was right in front of me, and gently took the bottle from my hand. He placed it on the counter before cupping my face in his hands, bending a bit so he could look into my eyes evenly. 

“You told me about how you want to pursue your photography. This is your chance. You don't have to work at the bar, Sky. We can cover your expenses while you get your feet under your photography.” He brushed a tear I hadn't realized I'd shed from my cheek. 

“We don't want you to be a stereotypical Omega. That's not who you are. We want you.” He continued.

“Even if I'm batshit crazy and get all upset over stupid shit without getting all the information.” I asked softly.

Jay chuckled softly before placing a light kiss to my forehead then to my lips. “Even if your anxiety and mental health make you react to things differently sometimes.”

I kissed him then pulled back wide eyed. “Shit! How bad was Jared!? Oh I've probably seriously fucked him up today! He had to film!”

Jay smiled and kissed my lips again. “Relax. He did show up to set off kilter but I was able to talk him down and he was alright when I left.”

I sighed. Jensen just had this ability to make everything okay. There was no doubt in my mind that he was able to calm the other Alpha so he could work. I looked around my tiny apartment and chewed my lip for a moment. “So… do we want to hire some movers then?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really interesting.

I didn't like convention weekends. 

Oh, I loved that Jared and Jensen did them. They took me to one and it had been a ton of fun. I'd loved the panels and photo ops. I'd really loved teasing the guys when there wasn't much they could do about it. And generally, they liked teasing me through it too. 

No, it wasn't the conventions themselves I hated. I just didn't like convention weekends because I was alone. It was worse now that I'd moved into their place almost two weeks ago. Even though I'd been staying with them every night for weeks before that, there was something very official about having all my things here amongst theirs. Knowing that every night I would be in their bed just felt right and I didn't really know why I'd fought the idea for as long as I had. 

But when they were at a con and I was alone in that overly large bed, it was a little upsetting. To make matters worse, it was difficult to talk to them at the conventions. There were a lot of demands on their time for about two days. So the texts were sparse and there was almost no time for face times. But I didn't want to complain. I'd have them back with me the next day, while Danneel and Genevieve would have to wait until the following weekend. I didn't know how they did it. I was missing the girls as much as the guys right now.

So I sat on the bed watching Netflix on the big flat screen attached to the wall. This place, while had room for the girls and the kids, and now all my things, was still very much a bachelor pad. So the giant tv in the bedroom hadn't really shocked me when Id seen it the first time and I was having a hard time convincing them to move it. 

Supernatural season four played on the screen and I found myself smiling whenever I saw Jared and Gen on screen together. Watching two people that I loved, fall in love while playing these characters was amusing. I knew she was a bad guy, and she was going to die, but I still smiled, enjoying their interactions.

But after several episodes, I was missing them again. When did I become the girl sitting in bed awake at 2am moping because none of her four lovers were available to pay attention to her? It felt stupid. I sighed and glanced at my phone’s calendar. Maybe I was PMSing. When was my last period?

 

…. I thought about it and random the last several weeks over in my head. When WAS my last period? My heart beat rose until I could hear it pounding in my ears. Unconsciously, I laid a hand on my stomach and my anxiety grew. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. 

I scrambled through my phone's apps looking for the cycle tracker I had. It helped me keep track of my period as well as my heats so they they didn't sneak up on me. But I'd been bad at putting in information. The last entries were before I'd met Jared and Jensen. I'd had two heats since then. The guys had had two ruts.

And we hadn't exactly been practicing “safe sex.”

Shit! Was it possible? Could I be? Fuck! 

I glanced at the time again. 2:30am. Dani and Gen were already in bed, having said goodnight hours ago. And the guys were at an East Coast con with their busy day starting early in the morning, so they were already asleep. I didn't know what to do. Who to call. 

I wanted to cry. The anxiety attack threatening to turn into a full on breakdown. After about an hour of rocking back and forth, curled into a ball, I managed to talk myself into taking control of my situation. 24hour gas stations and such carried pregnancy tests. So let's find out instead of freaking out about it. 

Another hour later, I was back home staring at the box with all its instructions. They never really tell you how hard it is to pee on a stick without making a mess, but I did. 

Those were the longest three minutes of my life. 

I stared at the results in shock. Pure shock. Then proceeded to use the other two tests in the box to make sure. When all the results remained the same, I curled into a ball on the floor of the bathroom and cried. 

I'd managed to pull myself together enough to climb back onto the bed by the time my phone rang. Gen video called me every morning after she got breakfast in the kids to just chat and catch up about what our various plans were. I can only imagine the sight my face must have been when it showed up on her screen. 

She didn't say a word at first. Instead she told Tom to watch his siblings for a minute and hurried into the next room. 

“Sky-baby. What's wrong? Are you okay?” She asked. 

I shook my head and hiccuped a sob as I tried to sit, wiping at my eyes. “Gen. Gen I don't know what to do?” 

Her brow furrowed. “Shhhh, baby, what's happened?”

“I… ummm… Gen. Gen I think I'm pregnant.” I managed to say the words. I don't know how but I did. Right before I started bawling again. 

“Sky. Sky. Shhhhhhhh… shhhh… it's okay…”

“No. It not okay. I can't be pregnant. We haven't talked about this. You have six kids already. And… while we are semi public as poly, I'm still the other woman. Me having a baby, it's…. It's going to ruin their reputations even more. It's… I mean, I can't even say who the dad is. How is that? I just…” I rambled through tears, not really making sense. 

“Sky. Take a deep breath for me.” I did as she said without only a few hiccups. “Now let it out.” She led me through breathing got a few more minutes as I got control over myself again.

“We will figure this out, Sky. Together. Okay?” She was saying. 

“What if they don't want another baby? Or one with me?” I asked in a small voice. 

“They are going to be thrilled when you tell them.” She smiled at me. “But you need to get in to see a doctor. To make sure of everything, okay?”

I nodded. “Right. But… I don't know… I need to find a doctor…”

“I know of one up there. I will call tomorrow morning and make you an appointment. Okay baby?” I nodded. “I'm sorry I can't be there for you right now. I wish I were.”

“I wish you were too. I… “ I wiped at my eyes. “Will you tell DeeDee what's up?”

“Do you want me to?” 

I nodded. “I don't want secrets.”

She smiled. “Okay, beautiful.”

“Should… should I tell the guys? I don't want to distract them from the con.” I asked, chewing on my lip.

“Send them a text that you need to talk to them before autographs.” She suggested. “And if you want, I can get on the call too. Probably get Dani, too.”

“Are you happy about it?”

“Of course I am. But sweetheart, what matters is, are you happy? Do you want a baby?” She asked.

I thought about it. I was terrified. My relationship with this family was only a few months old. And they already had six kids, more than half of which were still under five. Three were still in diapers. What would it mean for me? Would I still travel back and forth with Jared and Jensen? Or stay in Austin? There were some many questions. 

But then I thought if how Jared and Jensen looked with the kids. How they held Arrow, Zep, and Odette… how they ran around and played with Tom, Shep, and JJ… how Jensen let JJ put makeup on him… how Jared often fell asleep with his sons half piled on top of him while watching a movie. And my heart did little flip flops while I thought of how they'd interact with another child. Maybe it was my Omega instincts but tears welled in my eyes again. 

“Yea.” I finally answered her. “I think I do want a baby.”

\---

It was nearly dark out by the time Jared and Jensen were able to call. Gen and Dani were already on the call by then, keeping me calm as my nerves threatened to spark another panic attack. The guys faces filled one half of my screen and the girls filled the other half and my stomach did flip flops.

“Hey ladies!” Jared grinned brightly. He was obviously riding the high of the con and they'd probably had a couple drinks at this point. 

Jensen was also grinning like a mad man. “This is fun, I get to see all of you at once.”

I laughed a bit. “Hey.”

“So what did you want to talk about, Sky-baby?” Jared asked. “You good up there?”

I froze, my eyes going to Dani and Gen for support. “Go ahead, baby.” Dani urged. “It's okay.”

Concerned started to fill Jared and Jensen's faces. “Are you okay, mega?” Jensen asked. 

I nodded quickly. “Yea… I'm okay. At least I think so. I… well… I… didn't want to tell you over the phone but I wanted you to know as soon as possible because I hate secrets and I know you're busy but…”

“Mega…” Jay said softly with just a tinge of Alpha to his voice. Just enough to calm me down. 

“I'm… I think I'm pregnant.” I whispered.

The silence was deafening. All I could hear was the blood pounding in my ears. 

Tears welled in my eyes. “Please say something.”

My eyes flicked from the surprised faces of my Alphas to Gen and Dani on the other half of the screen. Panic rising in my chest. 

“Really?” Jared asked. 

I blinked. “Maybe…. I took a test and it was positive…”

“She won't know until she sees a doctor this week.” Dani answered for me. 

I chewed on my lip. “I… I know we never got a chance to talk about kids and I know you already have six. I don't know if you wanted any more or if you wanted any with me. I know we haven't been together very long. I was on the shots but they aren't 100% effective. Though I never dreamed they would fail. I'm sorry…”

“Mega.” Jay interrupted me again with that Alpha tone and I snapped my mouth shut, tears in my eyes until I registered the bright smiles on his and Jared's faces. “Breathe, baby. Of course we want a baby with you. This is amazing.”

“Really?” I asked. “You're happy?”

Jay laughed. “You can't see if but Jared is basically vibrating, he's so excited. And I am too, Omega. This is fantastic news!”

The tears that fell from my eyes then were ones of relief and happiness. I watched as Jared proceeded to let out a whoop and jump around the room with excitement. 

Gen, ever practical, proceeded to talk about doctor's appointments and logistics. She had a way of wrangling our Alpha males in order to develop schedules. By the end of the conversation, we'd figured out that if we could get an appointment on Tuesday then both guys could go with me to the appointment. Even if that wasn't possible, Gen took notes of their schedules and would arrange an appointment for when one of them was available so I didn't have to go alone. 

“I love you all.” I said softly as the guys had to say goodnight. 

“Love you too. And we will see you tomorrow.” Jared blew kisses at the screen. Love was exchanged amongst everyone on the call. When I finally hung up and laid down in the giant bed, I found myself feeling fairly content. What a difference less than 24 hours could make.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken forever. I'm trying to get back into this.

My phone rang way too early in the morning, so I answered it without opening my eyes. “Sky.”

“Huh?” 

“Sky I know it's early for you, but I got ahold of a doctor. They can see you Tuesday, 9am.” I fought through the fog of sleep to comprehend what the Beta on the other end of the phone was saying.

“Tuesday… 9. Boys can make that, right?” I mumbled, arm thrown over my eyes.

“Exactly.”

“I don't have to go alone?”

She laughed lightly. “You don't have to go alone. We will need to decide what to do once hiatus start, but we can discuss that when you are more awake.”

“Mmmks.” 

She giggled again. “I will text you and the guys the information. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay, baby.”

I heard her tell me she loved me and I mumbled it back before rolling over to try and get a little more sleep.

My body did not agree and my stomach heaved, sending me flying from the bed in a effort to get to the bathroom in time. After emptying what little was in my stomach I sat with my back to the tub, just enjoying the feel of the cool tile against my overheated flesh. I glared down at my still very flat stomach, “what? You only decide to make me sick now that I know you exist? That's some messed up shit there.” 

But still there was a slight smile on my lips the rest of the day and I kept placing my hand over my stomach. Id been so terrified yesterday but now, I felt a bit like I was floating.   
When Jared and Jensen finally made it home, I was baking cookies in the kitchen and generally humming like a very content Omega.

\---

I was awake a good hour before my alarm Tuesday morning. I hadn't been able to sleep much, though neither Alpha had seemed to have much trouble. Men. I swear they could sleep anywhere and at any time. Maybe it was genetic. 

I was picking at some toast and juice, leaning on the kitchen counter when arms slipped around my waist. I could tell by height and smell that it was Jensen. We'd been together for month know and neither had been able to sneak up on me in a long while. Much to their dismay.

He dipped his head to nuzzle my neck, one hand settling low on my stomach. “I still can't believe it.” 

I smirked a bit at his words. There was a just a hint of Alpha pride as he said them. “I'm glad you're happy.”

He paused and turned me around to face him. “Are you not? It seemed like you were but if this isn't something you want…”

I smiled and laid a finger in his lips to quiet him. “Relax, Alpha. I do want this. I am just happy that you all do too… I mean, there are already six kids in the house…”

He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. “Yes. But having a child with you makes me just as happy as my other kids.” 

I bit my lip. “Will you be upset if the baby is Jared's… will he be upset if it's yours?” 

I caught a whiff of Jared's scent right before he walked over and leaned on the counter next to me. “Haven't you figured it out?”

I tilted my head in confusion and he continued. “It doesn't matter. Our kids are our kids. We're one family. We had to have Tom, Shep, and JJ call us by different names but that won't matter going forward. We will both be the child's father… as long as that's okay with you?’ 

I felt my eyes water with emotion as I leaned into him and kissed him. With Jensen's arm still wrapped around my waist and my body squished between him and the counter behind me, Jared slid a hand into my hair and deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as Jay bent his head and nipped at my neck.

After a moment I pulled back and struggled to catch my breath. “If we keep that up we will miss the appointment.”

\---

We did actually manage to make it to the appointment on time. Early, in fact, which was a good thing given the paperwork i had to fill out. We sat in a private waiting room, Jared with his beanie and Jensen with his ball cap and as far as we knew, no one had seen us come in. Finally, we were called back to see the doctor. 

“Hello, I'm Doctor Deborah White.” The petite red-headed woman smiled brightly as she walked into the room. I'd already changed and sat on the table while Jay and Jared hovered nervously, both feeling very large in the relatively small room. “Jared. It is nice to see you again. When Gen called me, I thought I'd be seeing her at first.”

Jared chuckled nervously and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. “Yes, well… this is…”

“Sky.” Dr. White turned her smile to me. “Gen told me everything. And while not common, I have many clients who are polyamorous. So please feel at ease, there is no judgement from me. This is a poly and kink friendly office.”

My eyes went wide before a smile broke out on my face. “Thank you, Dr White. That means so much to me.”

She nodded. “No worries, darling. And you can call me Deb if you like.” 

The appointment proceeded as expected and after a few minutes the sound of a tiny heartbeat filled the room. My heart leap into my throat just as tears welled in my eyes. Jared's grip on my hand tightened as the ultrasound monitor showed a weird little blob that was our baby. 

I tore my eyes to look at Jensen. The man who was usually do stoic, who always joked that he only cried on camera, had tears flowing down his cheeks as he watched the monitor. After a moment he looked back at me. Pure emotion on his face as he bent to kiss me. Jared reached out across the bed where I lay, and clasped Jay on the shoulder. They shared a meaningful look. 

“We won't be able to determine the sex for a few more weeks. And of course, I can't do a paternity test until after the baby is born.” Deb was commenting. “But would you like a print out of the ultrasound?” 

I laughed as both Alphas replied with. A resounding 'yes.’.


	27. Chapter 27

Dr. White had an affiliate in Austin. So she set me up for my next appointment with Dr. Grayson in a few weeks. Filming wrapped in a blur while I busied myself with packing for three months in Austin. Id quit my job at the bar, much to Jake's dismay, so I didn't need to worry about that. But I was worried about everything else. As excited as I was for the baby, it presented a lot of challenges I hadn't expected to face for a while yet.

Settled into first class on the first of two flights to Austin, I let myself stare out the window and just think for a bit. We landed and found our way to the lounge to wait for the next flight. Jared settled on one side while Jensen ran to get me some french fries. 

“Whatcha been thinking about so hard?” Jared asked, slipping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to him. 

“What makes you think that I'm thinking about anything other than french fries?” I smiled at him. 

He laughed a bit. “I guess it could be french fries but you've been quiet since we left… you okay?”

I sighed and looked around for anyone who might be listening. The room was mostly empty except for a few people with headphones in. “I was just thinking about announcing the pregnancy.”

“Oh?”

“Yea… I mean maybe sooner rather than later. So any scandal has time to die down before the baby's born…” I chewed on my lip. “What do you think?”

He didn't have a chance to answer as Jay arrived with the fries. I nearly jumped from my chair trying to get the food from his hand. Four fries went into my mouth in one go and I made a noise that was probably very inappropriate but I didn't care.

Both of my Alphas chuckled. “And so it begins.” Jay sank into the chair next to me. “So what are we talking about?”

“When to announce the baby.” Jared offered, as I was shoving fried potato-y goodness into my face. 

“Ah… I'm sure Gen and Dee will have an idea of when it's best to do that?” Jensen replied. “Like there's a safe waiting period, right? We've already told our managers and execs.”

I nodded and swallowed. “I did like how you and Dani announced the twins. With the little boots…”

Jared playfully scoffed and I smacked his arm playfully. “I'm not announcing over a tv interview.” He playfully kissed my forehead.

“We can have a family brainstorming session about in this weekend.” Jared smiled and I nodded in agreement while munching on a French fry.

Dee and Gen were not waiting for us at the airport when we arrived, which made me a little sad. I’d talked to them a lot over the last few weeks, but seeing them face to face now that i was pregnant made my stomach do weird flip flops. Jensen called for a car and it wasn’t long before we were home. 

I don’t know what I expected when we walked into the house, but a face full of confetti was not it. I sputtered in a cloud of glitter, dust, and tiny pieces of paper.

“JJ! Not in Sky’s face, baby!” Dee was half laughing half admonishing the young girl. 

When i could see again, i blinked, taking in the sight before me. A large hand painted banner was strung across the living room. WELCOME HOME, DADs & SKY! Tom and Shep had both also thrown their confetti but their handfuls had hit Jared and Jensen in the chest, leaving me the only one with glitter to the face. 

“I’m sorry, Auntie Sky!” JJ was looking up at me with watery eyes and a quivering lip.

“Oh! Its okay, princess.” I smiled as I knelt down and hugged the little girl close. A few moments later I got attack-hugged by two boys. I wobbled a bit and ended up sitting on the floor looking up at the other adults while Tom, Shep, and JJ eagerly told me about everything they’d been doing the last few weeks. 

Jared and Jensen had gathered the younger ones in their arms, and bright smiles were all around. It felt good. All the apprehension i’d been feeling was gone. And any that might have been still rolling around in my stomach was chased away by Dani’s lips as soon as I climbed to my feet. 

I moaned and leaned into the taste of her. 

“We’ll get the kids washed up for dinner.” I heard Jared laugh. My cheeks flushed as Gen slid up to us as a stampede of little feet headed up the stairs to get ready for dinner. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Gen smiled up at me. “How are you feeling?”

I chewed on my lip as Dani wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my shoulder. Gen must have been wearing heels because she wasn’t as short as she normally was as she stepped into our embrace. “Good, I think. Physically, still nauseous off and on. And, I was worried about…” I gestured to them and the house in general. 

Gen leaned up on her tip toes and placed a kiss to my lips. “I figured you would be worrying.”

“She’s been worrying about you worrying.” Danneel laughed a little. The shorter woman fixed her with a playful glare. 

“I’m a worrier. It's what I do.” She pouted. 

“I know, babes.” Dee laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. 

“Anyways,” Gen continued, a light smile left on her lips. “We are here for you. As much or as little as you want. But you’re not alone. We are so excited about another baby in the house.”

“Really?” I chewed my lip. “There’s already six…”

Dani shrugged. “We will make it work. And I can’t even describe how happy I am… our family is really and truly connected now.

I tilted my head at her. “I don’t follow.”

Gen took my hand and led us over to the barstools in the kitchen so she could check on the food while we talked. “I think… its weird…. But… The one thing I could never do is have Jensen’s child. Dani could never have Jared’s.”

“Even if it was Jared’s...I couldn’t ever say it. Any child I have will be an Ackles…” Dani added. “Does that make sense.”

“But you don’t have the restriction. Because you’re with both of them. With all of us, really, but its not like I can knock you up.” Gen giggled. 

“You’d like to try.” Dani laughed and Gen threw a green pea from the stirfry at her lover. 

“Regardless, they both get to be daddy. I don’t know if they’ve told you just how excited they are about that little tidbit.” Gen continued. 

I laughed a little bit at that. Everyone was excited. No one was upset. No one was jealous. Something about that just made me relax. “I’m so glad that I have both of you. I don’t know if I could do this without you.” I squeezed Dani’s hand and reached across the island to take Gen’s hand too. 

“We love you, Sky.” Dani kissed my cheek and laid her forehead to rest against my temple.

“I love you both too.” 

 

The sound of the tiny stampede broke us out of our moment a few seconds before they horde of children and Alphas came into the kitchen. I smirked as Gen barked orders about setting the table and getting ready to sit down for food. This was home.


End file.
